


All Over Again

by aNa_5stars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Female Character, Female Harry Potter, First War with Voldemort, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders' Era, Multi, Quidditch, Slytherin, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 65,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNa_5stars/pseuds/aNa_5stars
Summary: Astrid Potter, the twin sister of Harry Potter, is filled with guilt, her mind's full of the ache of her love ones pain and she needs to do something about it. She goes back to 1976, Marauder's era and vows to change things for the better, brining her best friend, Pansy Parkinson along with her the two set up a plan, a plan to destroy Voldemort earlier, to rearrange the future slightly, having no one die and return. But nothing's ever that simple is it? Especially when you're catching feelings and you haven't a clue of what's going on back in present time.





	1. backwards

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY!   
> I have just released a new story!!!! It features James Potter x Original Female Character! Something i'm experimenting with but I sorta fell in love! It's a bit different and I am a total sucker for Jily but please give this a chance :)))) the chapters will all probably be longer than these because it is new and I've got quite a few ideas for it! I've also put a bit more thought into it than I did with this story (although I love this one too).   
> SO please go check it out, it's called Capricious and i would love to hear your thoughts on it!! It is also a small wolfstar fic (lightly touched on in the background bc the centre focus is james x oc 
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy this chapter! x

 

Astrid was looking out the murky window, the faint outline of trees in the distance reflecting in her eyes. The slow setting sun melting the blue sky, a soft cushion pressed up against her back and a rough but warm hand placed on her thigh. A million thoughts ran through her head, the people she had lost just shy of four months ago, the pain still burning in her heart. This summer so far had been horrible, people around her pretended they were okay, when really their eyes were almost drained of tears. Astrid had lost so many people in this war, a war she never thought she would survive. Astrid knew she had to do something, she needed to do something to ease the pain. She didn't know how it happened, or when she exactly decided it, but in the spur of the moment, the impulse of her actions she blurted it out.

"I want to go back." she said fiercely, her brother looking at her with raised eyebrows, his husband sitting next to him with calculating eyes, a small frown placed on his lips.

"Astrid? What do you mean?" asked Hermione who had stopped dead in her tracks, carrying some crisps, laying them gently on the table as she sat down next to her boyfriend.

"I want to go back." She repeated more firmly.

"Go back where?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows, reaching for a crisp.

"I want to go back to where it started, this whole mess. I want to go back to 1976." All around her people's eyes widened, gasps were stifled and jaws dropped. Astrid expected this if she was honest, it was no simple task, and it was of course a big deal.

"You can't be serious." Came the reply from her twin's best friend, Ron sat there, blowing out a deep breath.

"I am." She stated, "I want to go back." "Astrid Lily Euphemia Potter, you will tell me now you're joking." Hermione said, sitting up straight and glaring at the green-eyed girl.

"I'm not joking Hermione, I want to do this." Astrid said calmly, slouching back into the sofa, the hand being removed from her thigh. "It- the whole thing is too much, the pain, the guilt, I- I need to change something."

"That isn't the way to do it Astrid! You can't change it! Everything happened for a reason, it's over!" Hermione said sternly, words falling out of her mouth.

"You don't understand Hermione, this didn't happen for a reason! Voldemort wanted this! He wanted destruction, even now he's dead we still live in his shadows! Don't you guys understand! I hear the cry's of your mum." She gestured to Ron and Charlie, "I see you staring at your mark on your wrist all the time Hermione, yes it's a scar of how strong you are but it's a reminder, Harry and I are branded! Draco still has dry, pink skin where the dark mark was! He's got that scar on his stomach from when Harry was an absolute idiot!" Astrid exclaimed, standing up. "We're all marked with nightmares! Don't you see-" She paused sighed, turning round to face everyone, "I can change that."

"Astrid you've got this all wrong." Harry started, locking eyes with his twin, "I would love to change it as well but 'Mione's right, we can't change what happened, and yes, these scars are a reminder but please, think this through. There's no logic in it. Come on, don't do a Harry." He said jokingly, slowly creeping towards his twin.

"I just want to save everyone." She said sighing, eyes locking with Harry’s.

"I do too." He said sweetly. "But we can't sometimes, as much as I don't want to admit it, you can't save everyone."

"I wish you could." She muffled angrily.

"Come on, sit back down yeah?" He said pulling away, "Besides you've got enough here, you've got Me, you've got Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Teddy, Andromeda and so many more people. Look around you Astrid, look at what you've saved." Astrid nodded slowly, eyes betraying no emotion of what she was really feeling, no one could see what she was thinking of.

"Well now that's over." Draco said waving his hand dismissively, "I'd like to discuss the Charity Gala. Will everyone be attending?"

"Yes, Ron and I will be," Hermione said calmly, eyes still worried. "You know I'll be there." Harry said, winking at his boyfriend and sitting down, "Luna and Ginny will be there as well."

"What about Blaise and Pansy?" Ron asked.

"Blaise is coming with Theo and Pansy will find a date, I'm sure." Astrid answer simply, smiling at Charlie next to her, "Charlie and I will be attending as well, with each other."

"Brilliant!" Draco exclaimed, clapping his hands together, though he pursed his lips and Teddy started crying. "I'll get that."

"No, no, I'll go." Harry said, already working his way across their living room, Astrid liked it at Harry's and Draco's, it was nicer than it used to be, most of the dark magic was clearing thanks to Harry and Astrid banishing it, though Walburga Black still screeched. Astrid lived down at the coast, she liked the peace and only a few people could enter, other's had to knock on the wards, Harry, Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Ron, Hermione and Andromeda were the only people allowed in through the wards and through direct floo. She smiled thinking about her home, glad that she was also only 20 minutes walk away from Bill and Fleur, who was teaching her French at the moment.

"I best be off anyways, tell Harry I said bye." Astrid said standing up, everyone rising with her. "Thank you for having me Dray."

"It's not a problem, you know you're always welcome here." He said hugging her tightly, "Always." He whispered.

"Thanks, keep treating my brother well!" She joked, hugging Ron and Hermione quickly, Charlie following her out of the living room. She reach the front door, grabbing her purse, tugging on the strap nervously.

"Can I come over tonight?" He asked sweetly, rubbing at his neck sheepishly. "Not tonight, Pansy's coming over." She said, standing on her tiptoes and lightly kissing his cheek,

"Maybe after the Gala?" She suggested.

"Yes, that sounds lovely." He brought her in close, his lips pressing onto hers, Astrid's hands soon tugging on his hair as his hands on her waist brought her even closer, their tongues twirling in symphony.

"OI!" Harry shouted, "That's still my sister Charlie!"

Charlie had the decency to look flushed, "Sorry Harry." He called back, eyes still strained on the brown haired girl into front of him, Astrid and Harry looked almost completely alike, aside from the obvious factors that Harry was a boy and had more manly features than Astrid, who also had brown hair, one that had gotten lighter in the sun, the almost ginger red coming from her mum, their piercing emerald eyes were the exact same, Harry's skin was slightly darker than Astrid's who still had slightly pale skin, though not super pale, she was still tanned The two of them had light freckles on their noses, dark eyelashes highlighting their emerald eyes, the colour being shared, she had plump lips, always a little pink or red and a strong jawline, dark eyebrows highlighting her strong yet mischievous nature. Astrid was a Slytherin, she was cunning, ambitious and had brilliant leader ship skills, she was also smart, a brilliant student throughout her schooling, her only competition in a duel was Harry, the two of them always having a go at each other for fun, though Astrid was brilliant at Potions, a natural Snape once said.

"Well, I suppose you're off then?" Charlie asked, Astrid nodded smiling,

"Yeah. See you Charlie." She popped her head round Charlie's shoulder, "See ya Hazza!" She shouted, grinning at her brothers frustrated face.

\-----------------

**2 Days Later, August 25th.**

Charlie was stood waiting, foot tapping against the floor, back leant against the wall. Ever since Astrid had brought up the topic of going back things had been... different. She had been more distant, a little closed off yet completely the same, smiling and grinning. He hadn't seen her but Hermione had and so had Blaise, Pansy and Theo. Harry had floo called her but him and Draco had been preparing for the Charity Gala which Charlie was going to be late for if Astrid wasn't down here sooner or later. Charlie looked up from his watch, searching the grand entrance hall again, looking for his date, when he spotted her he breathed a sigh of relief and took in the sight of her. Her long hair was curled at the bottom, a few pieces of it pulled back, her eyes glimmered through her long eyelashes, golden eyeshadow complementing the deep emerald green, her lips were coated slightly with a deep red lipstick, her cheeks slightly pink. She was wearing a long black dress, small straps accentuating her posture and back, the dress was elegant and had a slit which her long legs slipped through, outlines by her golden heels. She looked stunning.

"Good evening Charlie." She greeted, jokingly curtsying.

"Evening Astrid." He greeted, bowing in front of her and kissing her hand lightly, "You took your time."

"Well, I did slip over in the shower, rip this dress, don't worry I repaired it," She assured, "And walked into a door!" She finished grinning.

"Only you." He said shaking his head. "Now come on, Draco will have my head if we're not in there within 30 seconds."

"Right." She said, taking a deep breath and smoothening down her dress, "Lets go." Charlie knew for a fact that Astrid was nervous, she hated these events, much like her brother though she was slightly worse. She got panic attacks if it was really bad, the way people stopped and stares, the rush of questions or camera flashes. Astrid and Harry both weren't brought up any better than the other. Astrid was left with a rich muggle family, though they weren't any better than the Dursley's, the scars were enough to prove that, though she kept them away under a charm most of the time, as did Harry. When they had first met at Diagon Ally, Astrid with McGonagall and Harry with Hagrid, they were told of their relation, how they were twins. It came a shock to both of them, having grown up without any family's for themselves it was a miracle to find someone who they shared blood with and that loved them. They had immediately got on, going round Diagon Ally together and they stayed the best of friends throughout their first year, stopping Quirrel from getting the stone. Charlie was brought out of his thoughts by a tight grip on his arm,

"Hey, it's okay." he whispered, the doors in front of him spreading wide, Astrid and Charlie entering side by side, arm of arm. The chatter stopped, everyone staring and whispering, Charlie heard Astrid gulp, squeezing her arm he lead her down the steps, camera's flashing as the chatting started up again, people manoeuvring towards the two of them.

"Miss Potter, how good to see you!" Isaac Shaquif said, shaking Astrid's hand vigorously, "Mr Weasley." He acknowledged. "So, how is your career going, I expect being Minster of Magic is on the list? Though maybe an unspeakable?" He questioned.

"Actually," She said, a sweetly evil smile forming her face, "I'm thinking of becoming a lawyer, fighting for equal rights, weather that's for muggle-borns or creatures, I shall be hopefully working with my brother's friend Hermione Granger, which shall be a pleasure, I do not wish however, to become Minister of Magic, that job I shall leave for Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt. Speaking of which," She said, gently guiding Charlie away, "The minister is over there, lovely speaking to you Mr Shaquif." She said politely, venom lacing her voice, you could almost miss it, but you never would, it was too open. "Minster." Astrid greeted, grabbing the Minister's attention.

"Astrid!" Kingsley greeted warmly, shaking her hand thoroughly, grinning at Charlie, "And Charlie of course, how are you both?"

"Well thank you Kingsley, and you?"

"Alright, the Wizengamot have got another case filed against Narcissa Malfoy though." He said sighing, "Having her husband in Azkaban isn't great for her, makes her open to law cases."

"I'll vouch for her, send me the details of the case, I'll look over it and fight for her." Astrid said seriously, smile diminishing from her face.

"Thank you Astrid, your presence shall help. The hearing I believe is in two days time, 11 in the morning. My owl shall pay you a visit."

"Thank you Kingsley. I shall await your owl, have a good evening."

"Astrid, Charlie." He said nodding at the two, a new conversation being sprung on him as he turned away.

"Shall we find your brother?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'd like to speak to him about Narcissa Malfoy, sans Draco." Astrid said, determination displayed on her face. The two of them wandered through the crowd, hand in hand, Astrid ahead of Charlie. They finally reached Harry and Draco, both in a deep conversation with Ginny and Luna. "Hey guys." Astrid greeted, grabbing the four's attention.

"Hey Asti." Ginny greeted, pulling Astrid into a tight hug, "You alright?"

"All good." Astrid said withdrawing from the hug,

"Hey Lu!" Astrid said happily, "How's your article on Wonderful Creatures going? I heard you went to speak to Newt Scamander?"

"Oh brilliant Astrid! Thank you for asking, and yes Newt is a lovely man, his head fills with Wrackspurts when Tina's around, it's quite sweet really." Luna said in her bright voice, eyes gleaming.

"How's the Gala going so far?" Charlie asked Draco.

"Well thank you, we've made a lot of money so far, I think we're up to 10,000 Galleons, though I think Blaise, Pansy and Theo are sure to make some large donations, and of course Mr Shacklebolt who is making his donation on stage."

"Speaking of stage, shall I help do a last check?" Charlie asked, nudging Astrid slightly.

"Please, follow me." Draco said, pecking Harry on the cheek.

"Come Ginny, I want to see if Lycan Scamander is here." Luna said, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her away.

"I need you help." Astrid said immediately, Harry looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"My help?"

"Yes, Narcissa Malfoy has sadly had another case filed against her, I can get her out of it, I'm sure, however, in the court I need you there, i need you to testify against her. You haven't done so yet, and I would greatly appreciate it if you did." Astrid said, looking her brother dead in the eye, daring him to say no.

"I don't know Astrid, you said only if I had to and if you can get her out of it then-"

"I shall see you in court in two days time at exactly 11 in the morning then." Astrid said smiling. "Please." she added

"Fine." Harry said rolling his eyes, "You sounded like Draco then."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." Astrid said grinning. "Well, I should find Pansy, see you Harry."

"Bye Ri." Harry said, walking to find Draco and Astrid walking in the other direction to find Pansy, though she was unsuccessful. Draco had gotten on stage, introducing the charity and talking about it before Astrid and Harry walked on the stage saying their part. Astrid owned a third of the charity as did Draco and Harry. The Gala ended about an hour after that, photographs were taken, Kingsley made a donation of 3,000 Galleons and others adding more and more, the total donation reached 33,400 Galleons, something Draco and Harry were extremely happy about - and proud. Astrid was getting read to leave when a hand grabbed onto her wrist, spinning her around. "Pansy!" She said laughing, a small kiss being placed on her lips, a normal thing for her and Pansy to do. 

"Potter." Pansy said grinning, "How are you? Enjoy the night?" 

"Very much thanks Pansy, did you?" 

"I did thanks, donated 2,000 Galleons. Draco told me about what you said the other day, you're a tad mental." Pansy said, a sly grin forming on her face. 

"I am, come round in three day time yeah?"

"Yeah, see you then." Pansy said, Astrid kissing both her cheeks, waving Charlie over. 

"Weasley." 

"Parkinson." Pansy strutted away, scowling at Charlie, the two of them didn't get on so well. "She doesn't like me does she?" 

"No, now come on, lets go." Astrid said, scooping Charlie's hand up, her lips swiftly pressing on his the two of them  _popping_  out, landing on firm feet in Charlie's small apartment, their kissing getting more vigorous and passionate, clothes swiftly being removed as Charlie moved them towards the bedroom, the bulge in his jeans already pressed firmly against her thigh. She backed him up against the wall, a devious smile breaking her lips as she moved her hand down fumbling with his belt. His trousers fell down as she got on her knee's, slowly removing his boxers, Charlie looking down at the sight before him and letting out a groan.  _This was his weakness. Astrid was his weakness._

\-----------------

**The next day, August 26th**

“Morning.” Astrid greeted, figure effortlessly leant against his doorway, his shirt barely covering anything. He sat up, eyeing the sight in front of him, memories overloading him.

“Damn.” He said leaning back against his pillow as she crawled on top of him, kissing him slowly, lips moving down to his neck sucking on his sweet spot. He could already feel himself getting aroused.

Astrid made to move off of him but he quickly captured her, brining her lips back onto his, “I’ve got to go.” She muffled.

“Stay.”

“I’ve got Narcissa’s case Charlie.” She said, pushing herself off him and straddling his body.

“Yeah, you go do your work.”

“Thank you.” She said smiling softly at him. She made to get off him before stopping. “I really would stay you know? But I can’t.” She said seriously.

Charlie sat him slightly, leaning on his elbows, “It’s fine, you have to do what you have to do.”

She smiled again at him, this time a little sadder. She brought her lips to his again, this time the kiss was slow and soft, their lips moving in synch. Astrid tried to put her emotions into the kiss, everything she felt. The two of the parted slowly, “Bye Charlie.” She said, buttoning up his shirt and transfiguring her dress into some shorts.

“Bye Astrid, see you soon.” He said waving goodbye as he flopped back in bed.

“Bye.” She whispered, taking a last look at him before apperating out, Charlie hearing the pop of her departure.

Astrid flopped into her chair, freshly showered and dressed, files spread out over her desk, a tawny owl perched on her desk as she wrote to Kingsley, Draco and Narcissa. Astrid knew she needed this case to go well, she needed to know Narcissa would never be convicted again, and Harry would help with that, as well as Astrid being her lawyer, after all, Astrid only took big cases or those important to her. She quickly sent the owl off and started her work, this hopefully wouldn’t take long.

The next day came round quickly, most of the court attendants discussing who would be vouching for Narcissa Malfoy. Draco sat there, hands clasped tightly together, Harry rubbing his thumb soothingly on Draco’s hand. “She’ll be fine.” Harry whispered,”Ri knows what she’s doing.”

“I know, I just can’t help it, you know?”

“Yeah.” Harry said smiling shyly at him. The doors suddenly boomed open, Astrid strutting in hair tied back in a plait, pencil skirt worn, a robe attached to her button downed blouse, a daring smirk plastered on her face.

“Astrid Potter, representative lawyer or Narcissa Mafloy.” She spoke clearly, nodding at Narcissa who sat on the chair in the middle of the court.

“All rise.” Amelia Bones instructed, the whole court rising. “Please be seated. The court has gathered here today to witness the trial of Narcissa Malfoy, charges are as follows, playing the role of a death eater, housing the deceased Lord Voldemort in her house and the partaking on the Dark Side of the war.” Amelia said clearly, “Would the separate representative lawyers both rise please.”

Astrid rose quickly, looking straight ahead of her, feeling Henric Barns eyes on her. “Please state your full names.”

“Henric Edwards Barns.”

“Astrid Lily Euphemia Potter.”

“Thank you, Mr Barns please rise to court and speak.”

“Thank you.” Barns walked towards Narcissa stopping before her, “Mrs Malfoy, do you admit to housing Lord Voldemort?”

“I do.” Narcissa said confidently, eyeing Barns.

“Do you admit to fighting on the Dark Side of the war?”

“I do.” She said clearly.

“That is all, thank you.”

Amelia looked surprised but schooled her features, “Miss Potter, please rise to court and speak”

“Thank you.” Astrid said kindly, she made her way over to the center of the court, “To start off with, I believe Mr Barns has asked the wrong questions, or not included enough detail, the questions are unspecific and bland. I would like to ask Mrs Malfoy a few questions.” Amelia nodded, “Mrs Malfoy, do you admit to housing the deceased Lord Voldemort through choice?”

“No.” Narcissa said firmly.

“Please explain to the court.”

Narcissa took a deep breath, “My husband, Lucius Malfoy, had disappointed the deceased Dark Lord, he then took it upon himself to use our home as his base, he said if we didn’t, we wouldn’t free Lucius and he would injure Draco severely.”

“Okay, that answers your question Mr Barns, yes she housed him, but not through her free will, but through black mail. Now, do you admit to fighting on the Dark Side of the war but later switching sides?”

“I do.”

“Okay, I would like to ask my witness, Harry James Potter, to step forward and present the evidence of this matter.”

Harry got up, taking a seat next to Narcissa, “Please explain your evidence Mr Potter.” Astrid said smiling at him.

“Okay, so when the call came for Astrid and I to come to the forest, I left Astrid and went myself, when I got there Lord Voldemort immediately killed me however, my sister’s love protected me and of course, I was a horcrux, so I survived, Narcissa volunteered herself to check if I was dead, she walked forwards and I nodded, showing her I was alive and she pronounced me dead to Voldemort.”

“Thank you Mr Potter, please return to your seat, now, from our witness we can clearly see Narcissa’s change in sides, she chose to keep Mr Potter’s living status a lie, deceiving the darkest wizard of our time, who was indeed a powerful mind reader, she did this all to protect her son and our side of the war, she saw hope and a reason to live. Mrs Malfoy here is the reason for our sole existence, she still fought for us when we were giving us, in fact, I think we should be giving a round of applause to her.” Astrid said in a stern voice, smugness entering at the end, she looked over at Barns smirking.

“Under national law decree 36, it states ‘All death eaters branded with the dark mark are to be taken to custody at once and to be life imprisoned in Azkaban in a maximum security cell.” Barns stated.

“You are quite right Mr Barns, it’s swell that Mrs Malfoy here isn’t a death eater.”

“She has the mark!” Barns exclaimed.

“Mrs Malfoy, if you will, please roll up your left sleeve.” Narcissa did as told, her left forearm showing nothing but skin. “As you can see, Mrs Malfoy does not have the branded dark mark.”

“But-but he does!” Brans shouted, pointing a finger at Draco, Harry now snarling at him, ready to fight.

“I believe we are not here for the trial of Draco Malfoy which has already happened and he was found not-guilty however sentenced with 2 months of probation which he has completed and he has set up a charity, I think that’s more than you’ll do in your lifetime.” Astrid spat back.

“Silence!” Amelia shouted, “Do the court find Mrs Malfoy guilty and sentenced to 10 years in Azkaban in a high security cell, or not guilty, one month of probation. Please rise if you find Narcissa Malfoy not-guilty.”

More than half of the court rose, including Amelia herself and Astrid grinned, “NOT-GUILTY!” Amelia shouted, collecting her papers and smiling at Astrid.

“Well Narcissa, one month probation, that’s good.”

“Thank you Miss Potter, truly.”

“You saved my brother, I shall forever be in debt to you.” Astrid said, nodding at Narcissa and hugging her brother and Draco.

“Thank you Astrid.” Draco said firmly, “Really.”

“It’s not a problem, that’s the last time it will happen.” Astrid took a deep-breath, “I hope you live your life well Narcissa, spend it doing things you love.”

“Thank you.” Narcissa said kindly, “Maybe I can send an owl to you to schedule afternoon tea?”

“Sounds lovely, I do hope we can do that one day.” Astrid stepped forwards embracing Draco, “You keep taking care of my brother yeah?”

“Of course I will you numpty.” Draco replied grinning.

“Thank you Draco, for everything.”

“Don’t get sappy on me Astrid, it’s only a court case.”

“Only a court case.” Astrid said smiling, hugging Harry tightly, “Thank you Harry, for doing this. And everything really, I don’t deserve a twin like you, I love you lots.”

“I love you too Ri, but where’s this coming from hm?”

“I just realized you don’t know what could happen, so I thought I’d let you know I love you.”

“Thanks Ri.”

“See you Harry.” She said, waving goodbye as she excited the now empty court.

\-----------------

**1 Day Later, August 27th.**

It was 11 am when Pansy turned up, a small bag on her shoulder, wand in hand and a steady face. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.” Astrid said, bag full as well, wand in her sock. “But you’re one too for coming with me.”

“I’m not leaving my best friend.” Pansy sighed, “Got everything? There’s no going back.”

“Lets do this.” Astrid said, grabbing Pansy’s hand as she attached the necklace around them both. “Lets do this.” She repeated again.

Harry walked out of Astrid’s fireplace, jumper on him and a bottle of wine, “Astrid!” He shouted but was greeted by silence. “Astrid!” He tried again walking further into the house again the sound of silence greeting him. Dread filled his stomach as he walked further into the house, the darkness greeting him. “Lumos.” He whispered, the light brightening up her living room, a small note left on the table.

_“To whoever finds this note and to those who the person who finds this note shares this note with,_

_I’ve decided to go back, and I know you’ll all be royally pissed at me and I understand that, but please do not worry, I will be back soon, you won’t even notice I’m gone. Pansy has decided to come with me as well which shall hopefully put you at a bit more ease as she tends to shoot down my impulsive ideas._

_I needed this a lot, I lived with the guilt and call me selfish but I couldn’t, it would grow and never leave. Below I have written messages to each of you, I hope after reading them you may understand better or you understand me better and my goodbye’s._

**_Dearest Harry,_ **

_You’re my twin, my brother, my best friend and I hate to do this to you, to go against your wishes but when have I ever followed them? I know right now you’ll hate me, but please don’t. I know it’s a blind thing to ask, and possibly very stupid, but I needed to do this, I needed to go back. I’m not sure how long I’ll be gone for but I do hope to hear about your adventures when I come back and I want three children from you and Draco along with Teddy. I want to tell you so much Harry, like how I treasure you and how you’ve helped me become the person I am today, and I will, when I come back. I hope your life blooms and is beautiful in every way shape and form and please do not worry about me. I love you so much and will miss you the most._

_-from your 1976 girl, Astrid._

**_Dearest Draco,_ **

_I’ll keep this short, thank you for being my other best friend, listening to me rant, vent, scream, cry, shout, laugh and everything in between, I’m going to miss your sarcastic comments and your digs and your husbands hair. Speaking of which, please take care of him, Harry will not like I’m gone, he’ll scream and cry and he might take it out on you, but please, I’m begging you, do not leave him. You are everything he has and he values you and loves you so much. I know that you’ll take care of him for me Draco. I’ll miss you a billion you asshole._

_-Astrid xoxo_

**_Dearest Hermione,_ **

_Hi Hermione, I do hope when I come back you don’t kill me, but I hope you take interest in this matter and take it upon yourself to do research when I do come back, and hopefully things will have changed by then. Though I think you know the truth, I’ve done a little disguise here so no one can-_

_-Astrid xo._

Harry scanned the rest of the paper looking for Astrid’s words to Hermione but they weren’t there and Harry couldn’t read them. He didn’t think he ever would. He carried on reading, putting that thought to the side.

**_Dearest Ron,_ **

_Keep beating Draco’s ass at chess and keep Hermione sane, I’m also expecting to see at least two Granger-Weasley’s when I come back, if not, I’ll be disappointed and might lock you two in a room together like last time. I will miss you immensely and I can’t wait to beat you in chess when I get back. And yes I will win, don’t you doubt me Ronald. Can’t wait to see you!_

_-Astrid your brill chess opposition._

**_Dearest Molly and Arthur,_ **

_Where do I start with you two? You took Harry and I in when we had no where to go, you became parental figures in our life and looked after us in the summer when we were allowed to stay at your lovely home. You became everything we needed and wanted in life and I will forever be in debt to your kindness. Molly – I hope you get some grandchildren while I’m away and keep cooking, you’re food’s delicious, also, I left you a small present next to this letter, enjoy_ _J_ _Arthur- The function of a rubber duck is very simple, to float. It is simple an enjoyable toy for younger children to play with! I hope you do wonders with this information, p.s, there is also a present for you next to Molly’s gift._

_-Astrid, forever thankful._

**_Dearest Charlie,_ **

_Well, thank you I suppose. You have been my rock, you were there for me through my darkest moments and you taught me to breath again, to see clearly. I hope when I’m gone you’ll find love, someone who makes you smile on your rainy days, someone who loves every single piece of you just like I did and more. I hope you’re happy Charlie, because you deserve the sunshine and more. I will never be able express how much you mean to me. I hope you find what you’re looking for._

_-A girl that was indeed very much in love with you. Astrid xoxo_

Harry had stopped reading, he didn’t know if he could go on because there were so many, he knew his sister was impulsive, a very Gryffindor quality, but he didn’t think she would ever do this. He felt the tears slip out of his cheeks and turned around, the letter hung loosely between his fingers and the floor roared and for once, Harry wished Draco wasn’t stepping out, Harry wished it was Astrid.

“Harry?” Draco said worriedly, rushing forwards to hold him.

“She’s gone.” Harry said collapsing in Draco’s arms, the sobs filling the empty house that Harry wondered would ever be full again.


	2. the years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ END NOTES!

Dumbledore was sitting patiently at his desk, hands twirling around a sand timer, a small ring visible on his left hand which was a gift from his late sister. He felt the atmosphere change in an instant, the air became thicker yet... calmer, the space became wider but the walls felt closer. Dumbledore set down the sand timer, carefully standing up from his desk and walking towards the painting of Phineas Nigellus Black. "Phineas, has anyone entered the wards?" Dumbledore asked, earning a tight lipped scowl from Phineas. 

"Yes, though I doubt they're here without reason. They appear to be time travellers, hence the atmosphere tension and ease. They shall be entering your office in a moment." He said curtly before settling down in his usual, 'I'm bored' position. Dumbledore took a deep breath, a small knock on the door making him turn his head. "Do come in." He said politely. His door creaked open, two girls walking in. The one on the left wearing a deep purple dress, boots on her feet, brown laces, a small pearl necklace hanging from her neck and matching pearl earrings. She had black hair cut neatly into a bob, plump lips and faint pink cheeks. She presented herself with a tall back but stiff hands. Dumbledore looked across to the girl next to her who was standing with a small smirk on her face, or a light smile, Dumbledore couldn't tell. She was wearing a grey jumper, a plaid collar covering the neckline, blue jeans with a black belt, the grey jumper tucked in. She wore a small circular golden necklace, small gold hoops to match and a little purse was hung over her shoulder. She had light brown, almost gingery red hair tied back in a plait, green emerald eyes staring at him, analysing him, her dark eyelashes a large contrast between her pale skin, though it was slightly brown. She had freckles dotting her nose and plump lips. 

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore." The emerald eye girl spoke, her voice clear and crisps laced with authority. 

"Good afternoon girls, how can I be of assistance." He asked curtly getting straight to the point. 

"I'm sure Phineas has told you of what we are." The girl spoke again nodding at Phineas. 

"Yes, he did indeed and I hope it is safe for me to say that I would like to know more." 

"It is." The girl with bob said stepping forward after raking her eyes over the room. "Pansy Parkinson." She said holding out her hand which he shook slowly.

"Daughter of Henric Parkinson and Lila Shaquif."

"That is correct." Pansy said nodding, tensing up at the name of her father who was imprisoned. 

"Astrid Potter." Astrid said sticker her hand out and smiling kindly at the raised eyebrows, the old man tentatively. 

"Daughter of James Potter and I assume, Lily Evans because of the green eyes." 

"You are correct, I am also the twin sister of Harry Potter, though the prophecy hasn't been made yet." Astrid said thoughtfully, "Anyways, we need to go to school here, we need to fix a few things." 

"Take a seat then and explain everything." Dumbledore said making his way over to the desk the two girls not moving. 

"I think it's best if we show you." Astrid said slowly walking towards where he kept his pensive. 

Dumbledore nodded, Astrid pulling out a long wisp of memory, multiple falling out with them, her shoulders easing as she took them out and lay them in the pensive. "Please." She gestured, Dumbledore slowly putting his head into the cool liquid. 

 

It was a while until Dumbledore finally pulled his head out, tears glistening in his eyes. Astrid had only seen the man slip a tear once. "I-I'm so very sorry for all I put you and your brother through." Dumbledore said slowly. 

"It is of course, in the past now." Astrid said smiling sadly. "But you did use to say, "For the greater good."

"Sounds like something I would say." Dumbledore said sitting down in his chair, "And you want to finish everything a bit earlier here? How will that work?" 

"Well, as Harry was the one to die, being my twin he killed both the horcuxes in us, he took it, so when I'm here now, I have the horcux back in me allowing me to kill Voldy again and because I also never died, I still have my mother's love placed upon me. So we destroy the horcruxes and then we kill him." Astrid said simply. 

"I am afraid, you might have to explain that in a bit more detail." 

"Of course." Astrid took a deep breath, "When Harry and I were one, Voldemort came to our house and killed both our parents and tried to kill us both. Lily's love protected us, old magic that Voldemort overlooked. When he went to kill us both, he went to kill Harry first but I somehow protected him with my magic at one years old and Voldemort struck the curse, it rebounded onto me, and then onto him, he was sort of dead, living but dead and at that moment, Harry and I were orphans. Harry was taken by Hagrid to his relatives, the Dursley's" Astrid shivered, "And I was taken to another family, no better than the Dursley's. Harry and I had tough childhoods, basically the same, scars on our bodies, I got burn marks and whips marks, had got lashing marks and bruises on his body. We met in Diagon Ally with Hagrid and McGonagall, we vowed to never let each other go, we were everything the other had." She paused for a moment, blinking back a tear. 

"We had to go our separate ways but we managed to keep in contact through owls, it was tough but we got to know each other better, we came to Hogwarts with each other and you, you thought I didn't have the curse on me, you didn't think that I was a Horcrux. The stone thing happened that year," Astrid said dismissively, " We were sent our separate ways at the end of the year, but we had more friends, my Slytherin friends and Harry's Gryffindor friends. The next year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, yeah that exists," Astrid said smiling, "Harry and I lent on each other a lot that year, being the odd parstlemouths we were. We saved Ginny and a lot of people thought I was the heir of Slytherin so I got a lot of respect that year. Third year we met our godfather's. Sirius was Harry's and Remus was mine, we basically shared them equally. Peter that stupid damn rat got away." Astrid said scowling. 

"Fourth year, I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, watched one of my friends die, Cedric Diggory, watched Voldemort return, the next year damn Umbridge came," Astrid lifted her hand to show the writing on it, "Harry and I have matching." She said smiling sadly, "That year we started Dumbledore's Army, much like the Order just less planning, but we did go on a mission to the Department of Mysteries, Sirius... Sirius died." Astrid said sadly, eyes glistening, "Anyways, Harry got into a weird thing with Voldemort, the prophecy smashed and a lot of the Death Eater's were sent to Azkaban. In our sixth year, it was... horrid. I got the worst of it because Draco had Voldemort staying in his house, Draco was sent on a mission, he pushed Pansy, Blaise, Theo and I away and was depressed the whole year, then Harry struck a curse at him, he almost died, though then I don't think he minded. I don't- I don't know what Harry was thinking." Astrid said sighing, "He ended up being in love with him!" Astrid said exasperated. 

"Anyways, we got Draco to tell us his plans and everything, he became a spy like Severus, but you- you still died." Astrid said sheepishly, "Then Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy and I all went on the run together. We killed the Horcruxes, Hermione and I being the only ones aware of what was to come. It got to the battle and Harry, being his impulsive self, locked me in a room and he went into the forest, letting me out about 20 minutes later, I ran downstairs, and screamed seeing my brother in Hagrid's arms, his lifeless body in front of me, I couldn't breathe." Astrid wiped a tear, "When Voldemort killed him, he killed a piece of his soul, not Harry. So Harry was still alive, but I over-looked that but Harry got up and killed Voldemort with Draco's wand." Astrid said smirking, "So Voldemort's Soul was gone from both of us because of our twin connection, but now coming back in time, I've got it in me so I can kill him." Astrid said determined. "Let me." 

Pansy sat there gripping her best friends hand tightly, she knew how much Astrid loved her brother. 

 "I- I shall allow it." Dumbledore said, "But I would like to be included, it is my duty to look after you and so any missions you go on, I shall come too." 

"We will accept that. We have everything planned out, names and everything, Pansy will be Pansy Melun, I will be Astrid Aumont, both of us went to school in Beauxbaton's and moved here after an attack, my family was all killed and Pansy's is in hiding in France, so we'll go back there in the summer, Pansy does actually have an old Manor there." 

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, do you have your schooling equipment?" 

"Yes." Pansy answered, "We have everything, uniform, books, pens, we have everything we need." 

"Right, school starts in a few days, make yourself comfortable in the infirmary. We still need to discuss a few things so I shall see you at dinner." 

The two girls exited quickly, heading towards the infirmary, grabbing their bags from outside the office full of their luggage. 

**1st September, 1976.**

"Come on Prongsy, lets move!" Sirius groaned, James was flirting with Emily Sivan, a sweet Hufflepuff girl in their year. Sirius assumed it was to get over Lily. James said he was done with her. 

"I'm coming Padfoot!" James shouted, "See you Em." He said winking at her, Sirius raising an eyebrow at James as the two of them walked of the train, brother's now through everything but blood. 

The two walked towards the carriages, meeting Peter and Mary on the way, the two were a cute couple Sirius had to admit, they managed to find something in the midst of a raging war. "Hey wormy, hey Mary." Sirius greeted, "Have a fun train ride." Sirius said winking causing Mary and Peter to blush.

"It was good." Peter said sheepishly. 

"I'm sure it was." James cut in, "But Moony's up there waiting for us, lets move!" The speckled boy skipped happily towards his laughing brown haired friend. 

"How was the prefects ride?" James asked grinning. 

"I suppose you want to know how Lily is?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow. 

"No I don't actually." James said frowning slightly.

"Yeah, he's moved onto Emily Sivan, the Hufflepuff." Sirius said whisking in and winking at Portia Lumley, a fourth year Gryffindor who blushed a deep shade of red. 

"Really!" Remus exclaimed. 

"Yes, I need to get over Evans, she hasn't liked me for five years, I doubt the next two will be any different." James said sensibly. "Now lets move, I want to eat!" 

"More like stare at Emily." Sirius grumbled walking after James and Remus. Peter and Mary following closely behind, hand in hand.

James smiled kindly at Lily, a confused face staring back at him as he sat down, Sirius sitting next to him, Remus opposite and Peter next to him, Mary close by his side sitting next to Dorcas. 

The hall went quiet after a few minutes, everyone sitting down and the first years entering, the transfer students following after. There weren't many first years this year and five transfer students. One of them catching Sirius' eye and from what he could see, quiet a few other eyes. She worse the black robes highlighting her green eyes, her head was slightly to the side, grinning at something her friend said, browny red hair tied back in a messy plait, freckles dotting her nose. Sirius' mouth almost opened at how gorgeous she was. He gulped for air, his eyes trailing and following her until she came to a halt behind the first years. She turned around and caught his eye, freezing up a little but regained her composure, she smiled at him slightly, facing the front quickly. 

"Did anyone s-see her?" Sirius whispered in awe, Remus turning to him and frowning. 

"Yes, she was very beautiful now pay attention you man whore."

Sirius scowled but turned back to the front, within 15 minutes the first years were sorted, it was the transfer students turn now. "Astrid Aumont, sixth year!" McGonagall called out, the surname pronounced in a french accent, the beautiful girl walking up to the stool, nodding at her friend slowly before the hat was placed on her head. The hall watched in awe, the girl sat there confidently, legs crossed and her face an utter beauty. She scowled, like she was arguing with the sorting hat, she rolled her eyes and smirked. The sorting hat had come to a decision after a good five minutes. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted, Astrid slipping off her chair and winking at her friend who was named Pansy, the girl going into Slytherin. 

Astrid walked over, an empty place was set neatly next to Marlene. Sirius watched as Astrid sat dow, a few curls falling over her face. 

"Marlene McKinnon, welcome to Gryffindor!" Marlene greeted happily, "Astrid right?" 

"Yes, lovely to meet you." She said politely shaking Marlene's hand. 

""That's Lily Evans." Lily smiled at the new Gryffindor whose eyes widened slightly but she beamed, "That's Dorcas next to her and Mary next to Dorcas." Astrid waved at both of them, "Then Peter, then Remus next to him, Sirius is opposite Remus and this is James." 

Marlene gestured to James beside her. "Hey, James Potter." He said grinning, "Welcome to the best house!" 

Astrid chuckled, "I think Hufflepuff's got that in the bag, they're next to the kitchen's." Astrid joked. 

"True that." Remus and Peter said at the same time, the three laughing together. Sirius was struck in a trance staring at the emerald eye girl.

"So!" Lily said happily, "Where are you from, why did you move, who are your parents! Tell us about yourself." She said eagerly. 

"Oh, uh okay." Astrid said surprise, she still got shocked when people wanted to take their time to get to know her, "Well, I'm from France, I used to go to Beauxbaton's but uh, there was an attack on my family and my friend's, we both transferred here." Astrid said nervously, "That's my friend Pansy over there." Astrid said pointing to Pansy who waved kindly. 

"Oh, I hope your family is okay." Dorcas said sadly. 

"Yeah, Pansy's are... my parents died in the attack." Astrid said weakly, staring at James and Lily. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Marlene said rubbing Astrid's arm.

"That's alright, it's not your fault Voldemort went after them. Anyways, food! What's good here?" Astrid said abruptly changing the subject.

Sirius looked down, her parents had been killed by You-know- who? Jesus. And she called the bastard by his name. That takes courage. 

"Hey, uh Sirius right?" Astrid's voice cut him out of his daze. 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"Pass me the potatoes will you?" 

"Sure, here you are." 

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, Astrid was really easy to joke with, she got along with everyone, talking with Lily and Remus about books and the burning of the Library of Alexandria, the three were very annoyed about that. She also got along with James, Sirius and Peter as well, talking about pranks and jokes she used to play on Pansy. She also had some pretty wicked storied, Peter and her got along well, she included him in all the conversations which he looked immensely happy about. She talked to Marlene, Dorcas, Mary and Lily about the latest fashion trends in France and about everything in between. 

"So!" James said clapping his hands, "To the interesting bits, how many boyfriends have you had?" 

Astrid chocked on her potato, "Uh, two." She replied meekly. "One turned out to be gay, the other.. we split because I was going through some shit, we started getting it back on track but then broke up." She saw keeping back a smile, "I've dated a few girls though." She said shrugging, Marlene grinned at her.

"Tell us more!" She said excitedly. 

"Oh uh okay, I dated one after I lost my friend who was her ex-boyfriend, that didn't end up well, I dated another girl but we broke up and then she dated my other friend but they're the cutest couple so I'm happy for them, and I've dated Pansy." Astrid said stuffing chicken into her mouth. 

"You dated your best friend?" Peter asked. 

"Yeah, we dated for a while but uh... stuff happened and we broke up, we talked about it and decided we were better off as friends." 

"Well, if you want, Marlene and I can take you down to Hogsmeade and you to meet some people." Dorcas said smiling.

"I'm alright for the moment, I think I'm good being single, but thank you." Astrid replied. 

"What about shagging?" Sirius asked cheekily. 

"What about it?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Would you be willing to shag?" 

"Not you." Astrid replied grinning. 

"Rude, I happen to be brilliant in bed!" Sirius replied walking in step with her as they got up from dinner, everyone following them. 

"And who's told you this, your ego?" 

"You wound me Astrid!" Sirius said placing his hand over his heart. 

"You'll get over it, come on, be _Sirius."_

Sirius grinned at her a toothy smile, "Why pun master I envy you!" He shouted causing her to laugh, "Teach me your ways!" 

That night as Astrid lay in bed setting up silencing charms she smiled, this was going to be good, she was going to save everyone, and she was going to do a good job of it. 

**The next day, Defence Against the Dark Arts.**

 "Morning class!" The teacher said walking in cheerfully, Astrid was sat next to Pansy, Sirius and James on their right, Lily and Remus on their left, Peter and Mary behind Sirius and James, Marlene and Dorcas behind Pansy and Astrid. 

"How's it going?" Astrid whispered to Pansy. 

"Well, I've met Severus and Regulus, and funnily enough, my mother, she's the year above us but she's alright. She's been pretty kind to me and she's already engaged to my father." 

Astrid nodded turning to the front. 

"My names is Professor Burley. I am a half-blood wizard, I'm from Wales and I got Outstanding in my O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts here a at Hogwarts! It's your NEWTs year so paying attention is very important. It is key you revise and practice to any questions, please ask!" The wizard said facing the front again, "Today as you're first lesson, we'll be learning the Patronus Charm, it's an advanced charm so it's alright if you don't get it first time, we'll be doing this for three lessons along side with the Theory. All I need is for you to be able to cast a Patronus, it doesn't have to be corporeal, just an incorporeal one is fine, but better if you can cast the corporeal one! Now, can anyone tell me the difference?" 

Astrid stuck her hand up along with Severus Snape. 

"Yes, Miss Aumont?" 

"A corporeal Patronus takes on a form, the form is different to each individual whereas the incorporeal Patronus is one which does not resemble any living creature and has few distinguishing features." 

"Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor. Miss Aumont is correct, now everyone stand up and come towards the front." The whole class moved, Pansy and Astrid at the back. "Okay, so the first step is obviously getting the charm right! Repeat after me, 'Expecto Patronum.' 

The whole class did, they said it five times over before they were taught the wand movement, he correct everyone's except Astrid's and Pansy's, the two having learnt this already, Astrid in her third year. She snuck a glance at Remus, he looked better at this age, less scars, less tired. Astrid smiled, Sirius catching her eyeing Remus. She quickly turned back to the front paying attention. 

"Pst, what are you gonna do?" Pansy whispered. 

"I don't know, maybe think of something really sad." Astrid said shrugging as the class got to work trying to get their Patronus' to work. James, Sirius, Peter sat at the back smiling and watching Remus trying to cast his. A few wisps were coming out but Astrid noticed his wand placement was wrong so went to correct him. 

"Here." She said placing his hand in the correct place, the guiding his wand in the right direction, "It's like a swirl movement." 

"O-oh right, thanks." Remus said blushing, James and Sirius smirking at each other, though Sirius felt a little jealous, he didn't know why though.

Remus said the incantation again, a stronger wisp coming out, and Astrid smiling. 

"Is your memory powerful?" She asked. 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Let it fill you up, feel it inside of you, feel the memory running around your head and through your blood. It sounds weird but let it fill you up." 

Remus nodded, closing his eyes for a minute before trying again, his eyes widening at the incorporeal patronus in front of him, the shield brightening up the room, the glow grabbing everyone's attention.

"Well done Mr Lupin!" Professor Burley said clapping him, the rest following suit aside from Severus. "10 points to Gryffindor! That's excellent, do you have any tips?" 

"Uh, well Astrid helped me really." Remus said shyly turning to a wide eyed Astrid who was shaking her head. 

"He did it all sir, really." She denied. 

"No no, she did it." Remus said confidently. 

"Well then, please share your tips." Burley said smiling. 

Astrid sighed, "Well, you uh, you need to memory to fill you up. Let it almost take over you, feel the memory, don't just think it. Let yourself feel the memory running through you, feel it under your skin and swirling around your mind. The memory has to be powerful, something that almost banishes everything around you." 

"Brilliant! Another 5 points to Gryffindor! Everyone listen to what she said and try again!" 

The class did, everyone getting bigger and bigger wisps out of their wands, Pansy sitting down with James, Peter and Sirius, Astrid guiding Remus. 

"She's brilliant." Peter said amazed. 

"She is, a brilliant teacher." Pansy said happily. "Pansy." She said shaking the boys hands. 

"Peter." 

"Sirius.

"James." 

The four of them sat there staring at Astrid. 

"Can you cast one?" James asked Pansy. 

"Yeah, I can." 

"What form?" Peter asked. 

"It's a unicorn, I get along well with them." Pansy said smiling, "Astrid taught me how to cast one. She taught a lot of our friends." 

"Really? How did she learn?" Sirius asked. 

"Yeah, she uh... she was very close with one of our old teachers in her third year. He taught her." 

"Wow. In her third year? Damn." James breathed out, his breath catching on Astrid. 

"I suppose you guys can cast them." Pansy asked smiling. 

"Damn right we can. We learnt last year." 

"Forms?"

"I'm a Stag." James said proudly.

"I'm a Dog." 

"I... I'm a rat." 

Pansy had to keep herself from going, 'coincidence, I think not' but just then Astrid beamed, a laugh escaping her lips and Remus cast a Patronus and got its legs but nothing more. He scowled and sighed. 

Astrid turned around winking at Pansy, "wolfie." she mouthed, Pansy only grinning at her words. The three boys looking confused. 

"He's almost there." Astrid said walking over to the boys, "I think he'll get it next lesson."

"That's great. What's your form?" Sirius asked Astrid who frowned. 

"I can't cast one." She said sadly. "I should help him." She said wondering back to Remus.

"What?" Peter looked up at Pansy. 

"She can't cast one anymore. She's not happy enough." Pansy breathed out sadly, eyes glistening sadly at the girl who looked happy. 

 **Fourth Period, Potions**  

"Jesus you're good." James said sitting next to Astrid who grinned at him. 

"Jesus you're not." She replied grabbing the moonstone. 

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically, he took his time to admire the girl next to him. She was beautiful, Sirius was right. The way her hair curled around her face, the frizz coming out from the heat of the cauldron, the way she squinted her eyes to analyse the potion, the way her mouth twitched when she did something right, or the faint blush on her cheeks, though he didn't know what that was from. "Hey... the boys and I are going to Hogsmeade this weekend, you wanna come?" 

She smiled up at him, she was just less than a head smaller than him, "That would be lovely, thank you. I suppose you're shopping for prank items?" 

"That we are!" James replied cheekily. 

Astrid laughed a little, "What shops are there for that stuff?" 

"There's Zonko's, the boys and I were thinking of making our own products but then we decided not too, we need to be the only good pranksters." James replied cockily. 

"Speaking of which, I've never seen a prank from you guys." Astrid said stirring the Draught of Living Death, the colour to perfection. 

"Ask Evans, I think she's got a lot to say about them." James said quietly. 

Astrid looked up at him carefully, "You like her." She stated. 

"Liked." He corrected. 

"Did I stutter? You like her." 

"I don't, I'm over her. She's rejected me for five years, this year wouldn't be any different." James said glumly. 

"Maybe you just need to change perspective, see things from her point of view. There's two sides to every story." 

"Every time I've asked her out, she's rejected me." 

"How have you asked her out." 

"How?" Astrid nodded, "Uh, flowers, I've serenaded her, shouted at her, used pickup lines, sung to her, done a lot of grand gestures, -" 

"Okay, yeah no. She's not going to like that. Have you considered maybe getting to know her as friends before you ask her out?"

"I know Evans." James replied defensively. 

"What's her favourite colour?" Astrid asked. 

"Deep blue." 

"Correct, but what's her biggest fear?" Astrid asked. 

"uh, snakes?" 

"No. There's a difference in knowing someone and knowing them as a person." Astrid said slowly, "There's also a difference between infatuation, crushes, obsession and love." 

"I'm not obsessed." James replied. 

"I didn't say you were. I'm just saying there's a difference. Get to know her as a person, not as the girl you've been pining after since you were eleven." 

Slughorn wandered over to their desk, failing to see the awe and jaw dropping look James gave Astrid, but Lily Evans saw it. "Bravo Mr Potter and Miss Aumont! Now dear, how would you feel of joining the Slug Club? You're an excellent student and can brew perfect potions, and I've heard you're skilled in Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Thank you Professor, I'll think on it." 

"Of course my dear, 10  points to Gryffindor for this fantastic potion." 

Slughorn wandered away, Lily walking up to Astrid and James. 

"Wow Astrid, you're amazing!" She gushed. 

"Oh, thank you Lily." Astrid elbowed James in the side who was flicking through his textbook. 

"Ow!" James gaped, "Oh hey Evans." He said shyly. 

Lily looked a little confused but smiled uncertainly, "Potter." She greeted curtly. 

Astrid smirked, damn, this was going to be like getting Harry and Draco together. But she was going to do it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sorry this took a while to update, I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Sorry it was a lot of information but it is crucial to understand the story! The next chapter will be more drama based and we're gonna get to meet some important characters! Anywho, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**1 Week Later.**

Astrid sat down in the chair, Pansy next to her. The old wizard looked at them both curiously, "I suspect you cam here as you need something? Or you want to do something?" 

Astrid nodded at the wizards words, "Yeah, I need to take a small trip to Lucius Malfoy's home." Pansy huffed but stayed silent, a frown present on her lips, "I'll need you to come though, there's probably going to be a few death eaters here and there, maybe not, but it's best to be prepared." 

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, how will you deflect the others?" 

"That's where I come in, since I can't come." Pansy shot Astrid a harsh glare to which the green-eyed girl smiled at, rolling her eyes. "I'm a Slytherin for a reason, I'll keep them distracted." 

"Okay, do you have a plan for this?" Dumbledore asked. 

"You don't need a plan for everything, I know you're used to that but planning, yeah that's never worked for us." Astrid said shrugging, "But yeah, we'll need to leave on Saturday at 9am. I'll see you here Professor." The two girls stood abruptly, closing the door behind them, leaving Dumbledore to his own thoughts. 

\----------

**Friday, 9:20pm.**

"Jesus christ James!" Astrid shouted over the music, "You suck at dancing!" She said laughing giddily. 

"I do not!" James denied, hips swaying to the music badly, hands going all over the place. 

"You do mate." Sirius said from next to Astrid who had her head on his lap, making Sirius a little fidgety. 

"You really do." Lily said from next to Astrid, smirking at the messy haired boy in front of her, "I'm pretty sure a dear could dance better than you." 

Sirius and James burst out laughing after a glance to each other, Astrid biting her lip to keep her smile back, she looked up at Lily, eye-brows raised. 

"You know what James, we need to create a dance routine, Sirius join, Lily as well!" Astrid said hopping up. 

"Oh I'm alright thanks, I don't want to dance with you nutters." Lily joked. 

"Fine, Sirius?" Astrid questioned chirpily. 

"I'm in!"

The three of them set to work, Lily laughing at everything they did, the awful routine slowly coming together. They all cheered at the end, Remus and Peter walking in with Mary and Pansy. 

"What on earth?" Mary said confused. 

"Oh you guys have to watch this!" Lily exclaimed, patting the sofa where they all sat down. All five eyes on them, Astrid started the music, the dance began. 

The five were in fits of laughter at the end, Lily had tears streaming down her face as they finished, Astrid grinning cheekily at them, Sirius and James high-fiving gleefully. 

"That- that w-was brilliant!" Pansy managed to get out, laughter bubbling up again. 

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" James said waving to the 'crowd'. 

A bright flash made all their heads turned, Marlene stood there with her camera pointed at Sirius, James and Astrid. She lowered it grinning, a small photo popping out. Dorcas grinned at her, "That's such a nice photo you guys!" She exclaimed. 

Astrid raced over to the photo, Sirius quickly following behind, "Damn, I look good." He said cockily, Astrid groaned next to him. 

"Merlin you haven't changed." She said laughing, he looked at her confused, "You know, still as cocky as you were five minutes ago." She joked, Sirius laughing with her as James grabbed the photo. 

"This is going on the wall!" He declared, pounding up the common room stairs.

"Well he's off!" Astrid shouted, "And so am I! I'm gonna go to bed! See ya'll soon." She said, waving good night to everyone and blowing a kiss to Pansy as she walked up the opposite stairs to James. 

\---

The next morning came round fast, at 7:30 Astrid was up and dressed, almost tumbling down the stairs with her wand in her mouth, hair trying to be tossed up into a ponytail. She walked into a figure, who caught her as she fell. "Alright there." 

"Alright." She said finishing her ponytail, "Sorry 'bout that, how come you're up so early James?" 

"Always been an early bird, and I could ask you the same thing." He asked suspiciously. 

"I wanted to get some spell practice in before everyone woke up." She said shrugging. 

"Want me to join you?" He asked hopefully. 

"Oh that would be lovely James, I'm probably going for an hour, until 8:30." 

James nodded eagerly, following her out the corridor. "So, what was Beauxbaton's like?" He asked. 

"It was lovely, I had some real good friends there, it was brilliant. Though there was this horrid lady there in fifth year, she didn't like me much. My friends and I played a good prank on her, set off fireworks in the courtyard, they flew away on their broom sticks, dropped out to follow their dreams." She said smiling fondly at the memory. 

"That sounds wicked! The only thing we've done with fireworks was after OWLs, we set them off the sky spelling 'Fuck Exams.' Minnie wasn't happy." 

"I can imagine!" Astrid said laughing, "I wish I had had a bit more fun in my school years. School should be fun." She said shrugging, "Anywho, who do you support in Quidditch?" She asked grinning at him, leading him up to the seventh floor. 

"Oh for sure Bulgaria! They're brilliant, though they'll need a new seeker in a few years, the one right now is getting a bit old, 26 I think he is." James babbled. 

"I know right! I'm sure a new one will pop up, though they should also work a bit on their formation, I saw it was a bit out last season against England, it's a shame they lost that one, having Ivalov catch the snitch bumped them up in points but England snatched that match." 

James' eyes lit up at finding another Quidditch enthusiast, "Goddamnit you're right!" He said excitedly. 

She laughed stopping in front of a bare wall, she started pacing and the door slowly transformed into a large wooden door. James looked at it in awe. "What the hell? H-how?" 

"This is the Room of Requirement, also known at the room of hidden things, it forms a room depending on what you ask it for." She explained dragging him in. 

"How did you know?" He asked in awe. 

"I was given a few weeks to explore here, find my way around, one of the only places that I remembered the way too, and the kitchens." She said shrugging. "Now come on! I'm here to practice spells! Grab a dummy and do whatever, they re-form." 

A dummy quickly formed in front of her, she switched the difficultly level to hard, it's wand slowly stretching out in front. She drew her wand, winking at James as the dummy cast the first spell. 

James watched in awe, she looked effortless when she was in a duel, her her flowing in a ponytail, wand swishing with accuracy Dumbledore would be jealous of. She moved around, dodging spells, creating shields and she hadn't even sent an offensive spell yet. But now she had, a small smirk forming on her face as the duel got more intense, the dummy realising it didn't stand a chance. Her spells hit him over his arms, plowing through the shields and then one straight in the chest, the red light propelling the dummy backwards and disappearing. 

"Woah." James breathed out, "That was amazing."

She blushed slightly, "Thanks. You going to have a go?" 

"Yeah, but now I'm going to look like an idiot." He said sheepishly. 

"Nah, you won't, trust me." 

James nodded, the dummy's wand outstretched towards him, the first spell zooming towards him. He fought back quickly, offensive spells coming out of the tip of his wand, the dummy deflecting them easily. He put more force behind them, Astrid watching and smiling, the  dummy increased it's power, the shields around it stronger as James fought harder. He was going for about 5 minutes before he finally hit the dummy in the chest, the duel ending. 

"That was brilliant!' She exclaimed, "You're awesome at offensive spells." 

"Thanks, that was actually pretty fun." He paused for a moment, "Hey Astrid." She turned back towards him, "Pansy told me that you can't cast a Patronus anymore, why is that, if you don't mind me asking." 

She shrugged sadly, "I lost a few people not even a year ago, I spent most of my happiness trying to cheer them up, trying to convince them that everything would be okay, but I think now, I was trying to convince myself. I've lost the happiness from my happiest memories, because the people in them, they're no longer here." She sighed solemnly. 

"Shit, sorry I shouldn't have asked." 

"You have every right to ask, besides, I don't mind you knowing. I've tried to cast it many times, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't." she bit her lip, "It changed form, my patronus. It used to be an animal that meant a lot to me, then it switched to something else." She sighed, "My form, when I can cast it, I can't tell if i like it or not." 

"C-can you try cast it now?" James asked carefully. 

"I suppose I could try, but I don't know if it will happen." She said shrugging, she pointed her wand out in front of her, memories of last night, finally meeting her parents flowing into them. She felt the words leave her lip but the thought that her parents would die soon, that Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary would all meet the same fate. The wisps disappeared, the faint glow which illuminated the room was gone. 

"Well, that's that." She said coldly, smiling sadly at James.

"It'll work one day. If you don't mind me asking, again, what was your form when it changed?" 

"It was a thesteral." She smiled, "I need to get going, see you later James." She slipped out the room, leaving James alone. 

A thesteral? He needed to do some research on that. 

\------------

"Oi! Pansy, where's Astrid?" Sirius asked walking over to where Pansy was sitting in the library.

"She told me she was going out for a bit, she sometimes needs to be alone." Pansy said shrugging. 

"Alright." Sirius eyed her carefully, "Do you know when she'll be back?" 

"She'll be back in two or three hours, chillax Sirius, she's not going to find another bloke in those hours." Pansy said smirking. 

"What? Jesus, I don't like her." Sirius denied quickly. 

"Okay, but just so you know, staring and getting a boner from someone lying on your lap is probably a sign that you like them, or you're a horny prat." Pansy's eyes didn't even lift from her back while Sirius' popped out of his head. 

"I did not have a boner!" 

"Okay." Pansy said flicking the page over. 

"Okay? What do you mean okay?" Sirius exclaimed. 

"Okay is used to express one's agreement or understanding. Jesus aren't you meant to be smart?" Pansy deadpanned, finally looking up from her book, "Look worry express, she's alright." 

Sirius grumbled but murmured a small thanks before walking off sulking. 

Pansy had stayed in the library for the whole day, waiting for the coin in her pocket to go warm but it never did, 2 hours, 3 hours, 4, then 5, and 6 hours, then 7, another hour passed and Pansy was getting increasingly worried. Every movement startled her, she had been reading the same line over and over again, and then the warmth came. It was weak, but it was there. 

Pansy raced to the infirmary where she was told to meet Astrid. Her legs were moving as fast as she could go, her heart racing as she sprinted in, Madame Pomfree holding her hand out to stop her, "She claims she fine, I don't believe it. Talk some sense into that girl about her hero complex." With that the nurse walked off into the storeroom, Pansy snatching the curtains open, gasping at the sight of her best friend. 

She lay there, a weak smile on her face, a cut running down the side of her face, pale skin, and a bandaged knee. "Jesus fucking christ Astrid, you know how to scare people." Pansy sighed walking towards the side of the bed. 

"Well, everyone needs a good scare sometimes, just to see if their heart is working." She joked, her smile slightly forced.

"What happened?" Pansy asked, knowing that you should never Astrid if she was okay. Never. 

"Well, uh, we got there, Bellatrix, Lucius, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, basically everyone 'cept Avery, Snape and Mucliber were there, and Voldy of course. Well it was a tough duel that went on for a while, a really long time. Managed to keep Lucius all good, made him take us to where the Diary was, got it, destroyed it. Called the Aurors, aurors took everyone away to Azkaban. There's going to be a trial in a few weeks, they're all branded with the mark. I was under Crucio for a while from Rosier, got in a heated duel with Bellatrix, Lestrange wasn't happy about that." 

"Jesus Astrid." Pansy sighing and sitting down, "Why the hell do you do this?" 

"To help." Astrid replied simply. 

"And how are you going to explain this to everyone?" Pansy questioned. 

"I'm not, I'll use a glamour." 

"Glamours don't hide pain honey." 

"Acting does." 

"You're an idiot." Pansy said shaking her head. 

"It's a known quality of mine." 

\-------------

"Where were you!" Lily exclaimed, rushing to hug Astrid who winced slightly as the arms were clasped tightly around her. 

"Oh you know, out and about. I slept in the Room of Requirement with Pansy last night, we haven't had a sleepover in a while." Astrid lied effortlessly, Pansy tensing next to her but smiling. 

"Well, everyone was in a shit mood without you yesterday." Marlene said crossing his arms but grinning. 

"I can't blame them." Astrid said winking, she carefully sat down on the sofa, Marlene and Lily sitting opposite her, Pansy next to her. "Where's everyone else? It's too quiet." 

"They're planning something probably." Lily said rolling her eyes. 

**Meanwhile....**

"WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?" Sirius exclaimed, Remus snorting at Sirius' dramatic nature. 

"Mate, you're overreacting, chillax." Remus said cooly, trying to get Sirius to calm down. 

"BUT I LIKE HER." He said frustratedly, hands tugging on his hair. 

"Jesus christ." Remus said sighing, flopping on the back of his bed. 

"JAMES LIKES HER AS WELL!" 

"Shut up!" Remus groaned, "James will probably go back to Lily tomorrow or something! She's new and she interests him, she interested me!" 

"YOU?" Sirius growled. 

"I"m over it!" Remus quickly added, hands up in surrender. 

"Fuck." Sirius swore. 

**Back to the girls....**

"Astrid! James needs to talk to you!" Peter said rushing into the common room, almost tripping over his feet, "Go quick!" 

"I'm going, I'm going. Where is he?" 

"ROR!" Peter shouted, Astrid dashing out the common room. 

She quickly ran there, opening the door to find James pacing the floor. 

"James? Everything okay? Peter sounded terribly worried. 

"I'M CONFUSED!" He shouted, Astrid had to cover her snort with a sneeze. 

"Okay, what's up?" 

"I-I like two people?" He questioned. 

"Okay, Lily and who else?" 

"Well that's the thing, I like this other person, they're really great but I've got mixed emotions, I almost see them in some sort of family way you know? Like I should be family, but she's so awesome and shit." He rambled, "It's you okay! It's you Astrid!" He blurted out. 

Astrid was shocked to say the least, and a little green, but she couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing, much to James' confusion. She stood there laughing her head off, "I-i"m sorry, one sec." She chuckled out, her laugh still going. She slowly stopped laughing, staring at him. "James. You don't like me." She said shaking her head and smiling. "Trust me." 

"Then, then what?" He exclaimed. 

"You think you like me because I remind you of someone. I look similar to her don't I? Almost red hair, green eyes, I'm just a bit smaller than her, I've got the same freckles, same body shape, similar personalities, you 'like' me because I remind you of Lily." 

"It's not that! Well, it's not just that! You're funny, more laid back, cheekier, and you speak to me without hexing me!" He cried out. 

Astrid chuckled again, "Listen James, you don't like me. I just remind you of Lily, and maybe yourself." 

"No, Astrid I like you!" He assured. 

"You don't James you-" 

"I like you!" 

"You don't because I'm your daughter!" She cried out, yanking on her hair. 

"I li- wait. What?" He stopped mid-sentence. Lifting up his head to see Astrid standing there tense as ever. 

"I-I can explain." 

"Please do." He said coldly. 

"James that family feeling, it's coming from your Animagus form, your stag." She said quickly, his mouth dropping open, "Yes I know, I know that Sirius is a dog, I know Peter's a rat and I know Remus has lycanthropy, you call it his fury problem. James the family feeling is because I'm somewhat your fawn." 

"What- you- that's not possible." 

"It is, my name is Astrid Potter, my mother is Lily Evans, you're my dad, I was born on July 31st 1981." She said carefully, conjuring a sofa behind him which he flopped into. "I'm from the future James, I'm here to fix things, to save people." 

"So... so you're not from Beauxbatons?" 

"No." She said laughing. 

"How can I believe you?" He asked. 

"I'll show you." She got out her wand, "Don't freak out okay, this doesn't hurt." She got her wand, cutting blood from her palm and dragging it along a piece of paper, words slowly forming on the page. 

**Astrid Lily Euphemia Potter**

**Birthday: July 31st 1981**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16 (de-aged by 1 year)**

**Blood Status: Half-blood**

**Creature Status: Human, witch.**

**Father: James Fleamont Potter - Pureblood**

**Mother: Lily Clarissa Evans - Muggleborn**

**Sibling(s) - Harry James Potter (twin)**

James couldn't believe his eyes, merlins fucking tits. 

"Th-this is your birth certificate?" 

"Sorta." She said shrugging, "I know, it's awfully weird, extremely weird." 

"No kidding. I have a son as well?" 

Astrid nodded, "Harry's my best friend.I met him when I was eleven." 

"Eleven? Why were you separated, oh yeah, why don't you have any memories of us?" 

Astrid sighed, "I suppose there's no easy way to say this but you both died. Voldemort came to kill Harry because of some prophecy. Harry and I were separated when you died, Lily's sister taking him in and a muggle family taking me in. None of our families were particularly nice." 

"I died, and you-you and Harry were separated." He asked slowly. 

"Yeah." She paused, "I can show you Harry and I's life if you want?" 

James nodded, "Yes please. Do-do you mind if I see it alone?" 

"Of course not." She said getting up and conjuring a pensive, she put her wand on her forehead, dragging out her memories of everything, from the day she was given to the muggle family to the day she arrived here. Everything. "Here you go, they're in there. Take as long as you need, I'll be in the common room. I- I understand if you want nothing to do with me. Really." She said sheepishly, waving a small goodbye and slipping out of the room of requirement. 

James took a deep breath. Was this real? He thought, looking at the pensive he decided to take the leap. He dunked his head in, his body spiralling down and into a tiny bedroom, a small girl who looked about three was sitting on the floor, flowers all around her, blooming as she placed them into her hand, a small giggle blossoming from her lips, emerald eyes sparkling. 

There was no mistaking who that was. That was Astrid. 

\--------

**Two Hours Later...**

Astrid was getting fidgety on the sofa, changing position every few seconds, Pansy and Lily looking at her with raised eyebrows. She heard the common room door open, James standing there with a small, sad, smile on his face, eyes a little red and swollen. He walked forwards, embracing her strongly, a small sob escaping from his lips. 

"I'm, I'm so so sorry." He whispered. 

She closed her eyes, the other two girls staring confusedly, realisation dawning on Pansy, a small tear slipping down her face. "It's not your fault." Astrid said quietly, James nodding slowly. 

He pulled away, wiping his tears away, "I-I need to get you some food. You look think, oh god, I need to show you so many things. I-I'll be back okay. Stay there." He said earnestly, jogging away. 

"What the hell was that?" Lily asked with wide-eyes, "Are you guys - together?" 

"God no." Astrid snorted, "He's just a little over-emotional that I'm joining the Quidditch team." 

"You are?" Sirius asked from the steps, a big grin plastered on his face. 

"I'm trying out." She said shrugging. 

"BRILLIANT!" He cried happily. 

"I-I have loads." James said running back in, a plate of food in his arms, "Oh." He stopped looking at everyone. 

Sirius, Remus and Peter had joined the girls. 

"Prongs?" Sirius asked slowly, "You alright there?" 

"Yep." He said uncertainly. 

"Fattening me up for Quidditch." Astrid slipped in, glaring at James who laughed nervously. 

"That's what I'm doing. Fattening you up because you're too thin for a chaser." He declared.

"I suppose."

"Fantastic." He breathed out, "Anyone else a seeker?" He questioned. 

"No, a seeker." She said grinning.

"Wow." 

"Okay Prongs, I think it's time for bed." Remus said slowly. 

"NO!" He shouted, "I need to speak to Astrid. Now." 

She quickly got up, following him up the stairs to their dorm room. 

"I- your memories." He sighed, "I bloody hate Dumbledore, he raised my kids for slaughter! What kind of man does that? And fucking Peter." James growled out, "But you and Harry are brilliant Quidditch players, and I knew Moony was going to get a job! Ha!" He said gleefully. 

"James, about Peter. I'm going to try and change that, and I need your help. We need to make him feel as though he has a purpose in your group, with you guys, he always feels left out probably." 

"Hmf." 

"James." 

"I'm your dad, you're not supposed to tell me what to do. It's the other way around." He sighed unhappily. 

"Well, I think I have a right. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even him?" James asked. 

"Even him."

“Fine.” He sighed, “But what are you here for Astrid, I need you to explain.”

“I’m here to kill Voldemort, I’m here to save as many people as I can. And I’m going to do a hella good job.”

“Can I help?” James asked, “Because frankly, my daughter’s on a death mission.”

“I’ve been on a death mission my whole life, this one isn’t that different.” She smiled at him, “But this one will hopefully save a few more people.”

“You save so many though Astrid, isn’t that enough?” He questioned.

“I love all of my friends, I am so, so happy Harry and I, and so many more people saved so many others, but seeing everyone’s faces, the guilt, the fake smiles, it makes me feel guilty. I can’t live with the guilt that so many people lost their lives because of me.”

“It wasn’t you Astrid.”

“Everyone tells me that, but I just can’t believe it. I know it’s really selfish to want you all back, but it’s also because you guys deserve this. Harry deserves this. George deserves to have his best friend back, he can’t look in the damn mirror without breaking down."  She paused for a moment. "This war took so many, I just want to give back life to people who never got a chance to live." 

"You've got a golden heart." James smiled, "But you're so goddamn stupid." 

"Get it from my dad."

 

For once in her life, Astrid didn't feel so alone. She had her dad back, he knew and he loved her as his daughter. She had the people around her but she did miss one thing. She missed Harry. 

And by god did he miss her too. 


	4. back in the day

**Draco's POV**

Things had not been good. Well, that was an understatement. 

Every since Harry had been left here, Astrid gone to a whole other time, things had changed. Dramatically. Harry had shut himself off, he woke up early, turned into a workaholic, returned late at night, not even bothering to speak to Draco. Ginny had taken her anger out in Quidditch, almost getting suspended from the team, Ron had become quieter, not really knowing how to take it. Hermione hadn't be seen in days, Theo was trying to control Blaise from doing something stupid, he just wanted his damn best friends back. Luna was in between everyone, the only person Harry had spoken to was her and Charlie had completely shut himself off, Molly had said he had returned to Romania, Ginny shouted at some point that he was drinking himself to sleep.

Draco worried about many things and the worst thing was that with Harry a mess and grieving, Draco couldn't. 

Draco missed his best friend immensely, the way she always understood him, even more than Harry did. The way she laughed at all of his jokes, even the ones that weren't funny. The way she supported him through everything, through sixth year, through the after math of the war, through his fathers death. She was there. But now she wasn't. 

 _Take care of Harry_. She had said in her letter, but how could Draco take care of someone who didn't want to be cared for? How could he care for someone that had shut himself off from everyone, that barely touched his food at dinner. 

Draco sat on his bed, the door locked firmly shut. He looked at his frail image in the mirror, the dark circles under his eyes, his messy hair, his figure becoming thinner by the day. He finally allowed himself to grieve. He finally allowed himself to cry over the fact he would never see his best friend again, that she was gone for good. 

Maybe he was too. 

**Harry's POV**

He was angry, he had every right to be. He told her not to go, he told her to stay, he told her it was a bad idea, he told her it was a Harry idea. Why didn't she understand this? Why did she have to leave him? 

Why did she leave like everyone else? 

He kicked his stool over, it crashed into the wall of the spare room, not ever a shout coming from Draco. He felt the tears slipping down his face, anger pulsing through his veins. 

What made this any different from when Sirius died? From when Cedric died? From when Dumbledore died? From when Remus died? From Tonks, Mad-eye, Fred, Snape, what made her leaving, no one having a clue as to when she was going to return? What made her different from the rest? 

She was everything to Harry, she was his younger sister, his rock, his best friend, the only family he had left. And now she was gone. There was only one thing keeping him from tearing the world up and that was the fact she was still alive, she was still blinking and breathing. And for now that was enough. 

But for how long would it stay that way? 

**Hermione's POV**

_I went without knowing how to get back, I know it was foolish but I need your help. Find a way to get me back, help me get back to Harry. I know you'll be able to do it Hermione, if anyone can it's you. Don't work yourself to pieces but I'll contact you when it's time for us to come back, you'll know when I do, but for now, the facts are this, Pansy and I used a Portkey and time-turner to get back in time, it was tricky but I have the instructions written in my diary, the lock is sealed with a complex spell. I would appreciate if you didn't go through the rest of it but the last page has everything you need. Any questions you have should be answered in there._

_There are a few spells to the parchment as well, a simple spell diagnosis should allow you to reverse them, but for the lock you'll need to say Lily-flower, and then do at least 3 spell diagnosis' as there are multiple spells on it. I have also left a coin in there which I will use to contact you, every Wednesday at 7pm, I shall warm it to let you know I'm safe. Please tell Harry and Draco about this, anyone else is your choice._

_If you choose not to do this, I understand fully. It it up to you Hermione._

_Thank you for everything._

Hermione had read the letter at least 12 times, the words now engraved into her mind, she could recite it. She had been working non-stop to open the diary, it took her 2 weeks but she managed to do it, the parchment taking her two hours. She had finally gotten a hold of it, a number of instructions and notes made. 

  * _Portkey - Dad's heir ring (Leaves at 11am exactly)_
  * _Time-turner - Hermione's time-turner from year 3, (A copy of that in case of breakage is locked in Potter vault.)_
  * _Coin from fifth year to communicate._
  * _Plan - to save many people so everyone can be happy._
  * _Names of people to save - James Fleamont Potter, Lily Evans-Potter, Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Mad-eye moody, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Arcturus Black, Mary McDonald, Frank Longbottom (protect), Alice Fortesque (protect), Lucius Malfoy (For Draco), Ted Tonks._
  * _Names of people not to save - Tom Riddle (obvs Pansy), Bellatrix Black-Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, basically every death eater except Snape, Lucius and Regulus, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore (reasons withheld), Dolores Umbridge._
  * _Time till return - hopefully a year, it will be complicated though :)_
  * _Missions to go on -_
  * _D_ _estroy all Horcruxes - The Diary, The Slytherin Locket, The Hufflepuff Cup, The Ravenclaw Diadem, Nagini, Gaunt Family Ring, Astrid Lily Euphemia Potter._
  * _Kill Voldemort._
  * _Kill Bellatrix Black-Lestrange._
  * _Try to sway the Slytherins._
  * _Create inter-house cooperation._



Hermione slammed the book shut, tears sliding down her cheeks, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Didn't Astrid know that they were doing okay, that they were slowly getting better? 

But maybe she saw things that everyone else didn't. Maybe because of her Legillimens she was able to hear things other didn't want people to hear. Maybe she heard the broken whispers. Maybe she heard the hate. 

Maybe she just wanted to help. 

Hermione didn't know. But what she did know was that she was going to get Astrid and Pansy back. She was not going to fail. 

**Charlie's POV**

Who the hell leaves with an unspoken I love you? Who the hell writes it down before they vanish into thin air? 

Someone who's stupid. Thats exactly what Charlie thought as he downed his sixth scotch of the night, Ginny slumped beside him, eyes still puffy. They were in Romania at the moment. Ginny only staying the night to keep an eye on him, though she had broken down at the state of him as soon as she walked through the fire place. 

He was indeed a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, he smelt like alcohol, his cottage smelt like alcohol, his tea had alcohol in it, so did his coffee and his orange juice. His letter from Astrid lay resting on his bedside table, words merged together from tear drops. 

Who the hell does this? 

Who the hell backs up and leaves? Who the hell goes back in time when they have a life in front of them? One that was growing? 

Sure, Charlie missed everyone. 

He missed Tonks, he missed Remus, he missed Sirius, he missed George because gods knows he wasn't the same without his twin. He missed his goddamn Brother. He missed Fred so darn much. 

He missed the way everyone used to smile, he missed the way Molly's eyes would sparkle as she gave everyone their jumper, now she blinked back tears as she handed George his jumper, she had pity in her eyes as she gave Harry's his, she smiled sadly as she handed Draco's his and she bit her lips from whimpering as she handed Astrid hers. It wasn't the same. 

He missed the way everyone laughed, he missed the way George and Fred would set fireworks off in the kitchen making Molly scream in rage. He missed the way Ginny and Billy laughed as he brought the baby dragons round to play, he missed the way him and Tonks bonded over their shared love of bands. He missed happiness. 

And then he sat up. He sat up because he finally realised why Astrid had gone back, he finally smiled because he realised Astrid missed happiness too. And she was stupid, stupid for going back and trying to save something that couldn't be saved, but god, he couldn't finally understand her reasons. 

He could maybe put the bottle down. 

\-----

"Give it back Sirius!" Astrid growled as Sirius danced around the sofa, waving her bra around in his hand. "You perv! How did you even get it?" she cried as he whipped it around his head. 

"I am a skilled acrobat!" Sirius exclaimed happily, Astrid now chasing him around the common room, finally cornering him. She back him up onto the wall, a smirk growing on her face. 

"A skilled acrobat hm? I'd like to see you get out of this one then. Go on then Sirius, give it a try." She taunted, taking another step towards him. 

He was now backed fully onto the wall, his heart racing as he looked into Astrid's eyes, "I'm quite liking this actually." He replied cheekily, Astrid's cheeks flushing slightly. He took this to his advantage, swapping their positions, her back now pressed firmly against the wall. 

"Really?" She asked cocking her head to the side, she leant in closer to him, her lips just above his ear. "You can tell." she whispered, the words sending a shiver down his spine as he felt himself twitch. She brought herself face to face with him again, her lip being pulled by her teeth. "You should know not to let your guard down." She said huskily, snatching the bra from his hands and slipping out of his grip. She cackled as she walked away, Sirius sighing as he watched her go. 

"Not fair Astrid! I-I'm a man!" He cried. 

"You can tell!" She replied, sticking her middle finger up at him, "Don't take my bra again Sirius!" 

He watched her go as she walked out the common room, the bra in her hand vanishing with a quick wave of her hand, James strutting towards him, "What the hell are you doing with Astrid's bra may I ask?" he said coldly. 

"Oh, I- I was just teasing." Sirius replied a little alarmed by James' harsh approach. 

"Don't again." James growled out, Sirius stepped back from him. 

"Woah, listen if you like her-" He started, but James turned green. 

"God, hell, to the, fuck no." He said quickly, "I like Lily, the only one for me, my future wife." 

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Alright then." 

"But seriously, don't do that again." James said staring at Sirius, his eyes burning into him. 

"Yep! Got it!" Sirius said hastily, running towards the common room door, "See ya!" 

James chuckled to himself, he would be dammed if his best friend got into his daughters pants. Not going to happen. Plus, that's weird. He skipped happily upstairs finding Peter sitting alone, his eyes a bit red. 

"Pete? You alright?" He asked slowly, rushing over to the smaller boy. 

He nodded, "Y-yeah, my-my mum sh-she's sick." 

James nodded slowly pulling him into a hug, "She'll get better Pete, you'll see. It might be bad now, but it'll get better." 

Peter nodded pulling away, he stood up, "I'm g-gonna goto the Kitchens." 

"Want me to come?" James asked as Peter walked towards the door. 

"No, but thank you James." 

 

Astrid sat there eating an apple, head resting on the table which snapped up as she heard someone enter. "Oh hey Pet- have you been crying?" she asked rushing over to him. 

"M-my mum she- she's sick." He croaked out, tears forming in his eyes again. She quickly pulled him into a hug. 

"Sit down okay, I'm going to go get some cake batter and you can talk about it, it helps, trust me." She said quickly, Peter slumping in one of the seats as she rushed off towards the elf's. She returned a moment later a bowl full of batter. 

"food makes everything better." She said quietly handing him a spoon. 

Petter nodded, "Will-will you talk to me, distract me?" 

Astrid nodded, "Of course. I'll tell you a story.I met my godfather for the first time when I was thirteen, he was my teacher that year. The best on I ever had, but I didn't know he was sick. I found out soon, but I remember thinking why do such good people go through the worst things? They don't deserve any of this. But he was okay, he was strong, he pulled through and I'm proud to call him my godfather, no matter what other people thought of his condition. Things happen, bad things, but people pull through Peter, it'll hurt for a bitter time, but I'm sure your mum is strong. She'll pull through, just like my godfather did. Be strong for her but remember it's okay to cry, it's okay to feel down about this sort of stuff." 

He nodded at her smiling weakly, "Thank you Astrid. Your godfather would be proud of you. What condition did he have?" 

She paused for a moment before sliding out of her seat, "Lycanthropy." 

Peter almost choked on his spoon, but before he could ask anything else, she was gone. 

\-----

Sirius wasn't jealous no. Not at all. He wasn't jealous that Peter and Astrid had gotten closer what so ever. He didn't mind. At all. 

"Oh it was dead funny! The teacher came out screaming!" Astrid exclaimed, Peter almost falling off the chair laughing. 

"It's not that funny." Sirius mumbled. 

"You're just jealous that your pranks aren't as good as theirs." Astrid scolded sending a scowl his way. 

"I am not." Sirius replied. 

"Anyways, she was covered in dust, her pink robes all crumpled and everything, god she was angry, fuming actually. They never came back to school after they left, went to follow their dreams." She said happily, eyes twinkling. 

Pansy came barging in the common room, heads snapping towards her, "Ja-james and Snape, hur-hurry." She panted out, gesturing wildly as Astrid shot out of her seat sprinting out the common room, Sirius and Peter hot on her tail. 

They all ran down to the dungeons, a crowd already gathering around the two boys, James standing arrogantly while Snape snarled at him. He sent a hex towards James, a shield effortlessly conjured. Hexes were now flying back and forward, Astrid standing tensely before sprinting in front James as Snape shouted a curse, "Sectumsempra!" the red light struck Astrid as she ran in front of James, her body falling to the floor as everyone watched in horror the scene before them. 

Snape paled considerably, James staring in horror. Astrid lay there heaving for oxygen, her shirt covered in blood, the red liquid liquid slowly seeping around her. There was blood everywhere, Pansy stepped forward, "Go get Pomfree now, someone else alert Dumbledore and McGonagall! NOW!" She bellowed before rushing towards Astrid, wand already out. She started muttering spells under her breath. Lily walking into the scene. 

She turned to face Snape, "What. Did. You. Do?" She growled out. 

"I-I didn't mean too, she jumped in front of Potter!" he whimpered out. 

"Just because you meant that for someone else doesn't make it any less horrid! Everyone else leave!" She commanded, the crowd scrambling away. 

Pomfree ran through the departing crowd rushing towards Astrid whose breaths seemed to be getting shallower. "Thank you dear." she said nodded at Pansy before muttering her own spells, the cuts slowly healing. "All of you to the infirmary now, you too Mr Snape." 

James, Sirius, Pansy, Peter, Lily and Snape all followed Pomfree and a floating Astrid to the hospital, McGonagall meeting them halfway. "Dear god, what has happened?"

"I am not too sure, only that Astrid here is lucky to be alive." Pomfree said gravely. 

McGonagall turned on them as Astrid was whisked into the infirmary, "Miss Evans, please be so kind to tell me what has happened." 

"I didn't see much Professor, only the aftermath. All I know is who cast the curse." 

"And who did?" McGonagall asked. 

"I did." Snape owned up. 

The professor nodded gravely, "You shall be punished as seen fit, but what is the cause of this behaviour?" 

"Me professor, Snape and I got into a heated argument. I-I sent the first hex." James said slowly, Snape, Peter and Pansy stunned at the lie he told. 

"No pro-" Peter cut in. 

"I did Professor, punish me as you see fit." James said quietly, Lily exchanging looks with Pansy. 

"Well Mr Potter, I thank you for your honesty. 75 points from Slytherin for injuring another student, almost killing them and 50 points from Gryffindor for starting a duel." The two boys nodded, "Please return to your dormitories." 

"Professor, I need to stay." James said slowly, "You have to let me." 

"No Mr Potter, dormitories now." McGonagall said harshly. 

"Please you don't understand, I need too."

"No-" 

"That is fine Mr Potter. Though we will be having a chat in my office tomorrow." Dumbledore said smiling. "He shall be fine Professor." 

"Very well. I have sent Mr Snape back to his dormitory." 

"Yes, I have told him to wait in my office. But now, James and I shall wait for the poor girls awakening." Dumbledore said ushering James inside. "I suspect you are worried for your daughter?" Dumbledore asked, James turned to him stunned. "Oh yes, I know." 

The two of them sat down in silence staring at Astrid's almost lifeless body. "You must know she has been through much Mr Potter." 

James nodded gravely, "I do Professor, she showed me her memories." 

"I suspect she left out a few, as I have six I think. Now, it is her choice to show you these memories of hers but I warm you, they are not to be taken lightly. 

"What's in them?" James asked. 

"Horrors James. Terrible, terrible things." He replied solemnly, "You will notice a number of strange things about Miss Potter here, but one thing's for sure, you needn't worry. She's a fighter." 

James nodded smiling. Of course she was. He took another look at her, his eyes trailing over her arms. Ones that were clear but now full of scars. 

"Sir. w-what is all of that?" James asked standing up, "Snape's curse only struck her stomach I thought, not her arms." 

"Those are her scars, ones that will be covered tomorrow I'm sure. Best not to say anything. Those are her secrets." Dumbledore said lowly.

"What on earth does that say?" James cried, "Blood traitor" he read out from her wrist, her turned the hand back over, reading her hand, "I must not tell lies." he almost screamed, "God, what the hell?" 

"They're work from horrid people. I doubt she wanted you to find out about those now, Mr Potter." Dumbledore sighed, "Or ever really."  he muttered. "You must understand the horrors she has been through and that it will take time for her to put her trust into you. She has gotten used to putting her trust into herself and her brother, and without him, she only has Miss Parkinson." 

James nodded, "I just want to protect her." 

Dumbledore stood up smiling as he walked over to James, "You may find that a hard job, she has come here to protect you after all." 

\-----

"You look like shit." Pansy said as she strutted into the room slumping into the seat.

Astrid snorted, "Cheers Pansy for your optimism." 

Pansy rolled her eyes, "You're an absolute idiot. Honestly."

"I've had worse." Astrid said smiling. "Now, get me out of here." 

"No, no, no. You're staying until you're healed." Pansy scolded. 

"I am healed." Astrid reassured as she slipped out of the bed, "And I'm leaving!" 

"No you're not." 

"Yes I am." 

"Not you're not." 

"Yes. I. Am." 

"No. You're. Not." 

"I am leaving!" 

"Nope." James said cheerfully as he wandered in, Sirius, Remus and Peter following closely behind. "You're staying." 

"God you guys are kill joys." Astrid sulked. 

"I said you should get out but James here disagreed." Sirius shot a glare at James who smiled reassuringly at Astrid. 

"Did Dumbles speak to you?" James asked sitting next to Pansy. 

Astrid nodded, "Yep. It's all dealt with, Snape's got two months detention and a hell of a lot more points lost. Whole house is pissed at him." 

The four boys grinned, Pansy huffing, "We're last now! We've only got five points which I earn't from dealing with the situation." 

"Sorry Pansy." Astrid said grinning, "Hey guys, mind if I speak to Peter for a mo?" The four nodded as Peter moved forward. "Alone." she prompted. 

"Oh right." they all mumbled moving to the other side of the hospital. 

"How's your mum, she any better?" Astrid asked kindly. 

Peter nodded, "A bit better, the medication she's on is helping a bit." he paused, "I-I uh have a question." 

"Shoot." 

"Y-your godfather, you were okay with him having Lycanthropy?" 

Astrid nodded, "Well, obviously not okay because he didn't deserve to go through that, no one does, but it made no difference to me. Just because he turned- fury once a month, didn't make him any less of a person. It made him stronger really." 

Peter grinned, "That's wonderful of you." 

"Thank you Peter, people who are diagnosed with Lycanthropy deserved to be treated normally, they're humans either way." Astrid paused before adding in a whisper, "I hope Remus knows that." 

Peter turned to her with wide-eyes, "W-why- what makes you say that?" 

She merely just smiled at him before waving the others over. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap." 

\----

"She knows you're a werewolf!" Peter exclaimed, James sat there looking a bit bored while Remus was panicking and Sirius was trying to calm him down. "I don't know how but-" 

"She's smart alright, dead smart. Plus, if you pay enough attention, the signs are clear and like you said, her godfather had Lycanthropy." James stated. 

"What if she thinks of me differently, what if she doesn't want to be my friend?" Remus asked panicked. 

She doesn't." Peter said quietly, "She thinks you're strong." 

Remus whipped his head around, "Strong? How am I strong if I'm a monster?" 

"You're not a goddamn monster!" Sirius cried. 

"What do you call a goddamn werewolf then?" Remus shouted. "I am a monster! I am bred to kill! You should be scared, cowering. My teeth can rip to you to shreds. I. Am. Not. Strong! I am not human!" 

The boys turned to him stunned, out of the six years they had known Remus, and the five that they had known about his fury little problem, they had never seen him react like this. Never. 

"You are Remus Lupin." Came a soft voice from the door. It was pushed open to reveal Astrid standing there, a sad smiled on her face. "You may not believe it, but you're strong. You're kind, you're smart, you're funny, you have words that can heal people, you save people. Yes, you make mistakes, yes you were bitten by a ghastly, horrid person, but that does NOT give you the right to call yourself a monster. You're human. And no one should cower in front of someone with honey eyes or curly brown hair. No one should cower in front of someone with kind eyes and an even kinder heart." She paused, "No one should cower in front of you if they don't deserve it." 

Remus stood there shocked, the rest of the room blocked out, the three boys around him gone as if they weren't there. It was only her, only her and her words. Those words that shook him to the core and managed to get him to believe. To believe that he wasn't a monster, that maybe he deserved a chance. And maybe she would be that chance. 

"You're you Remus. Don't let the person who bit you have the power. You have a ton more power than him, you have the power to love. And that's amazing." 

Her words were strong, they were real. They were truthful, and Remus just couldn't help but believe them, and maybe let his heart race for her. 

_Only for her._

 


	5. an idea or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! Exams are stressing me out, I've got a lotta work and had writers block so it's also not that long :( sorry x  
> It's also pretty rubbish, sorry!

"I have an idea." Pansy declared sitting up suddenly from the sofa. Astrid turned her head towards the now pacing girl, eyebrows raised in her direction. "We need to get Sirius and Regulus on speaking terms again right?" Astrid nodded closing her book, eager to see where this was going. "What if we created a class. Like a Defence Against the Dark Arts class for the best students from fourth year and up." 

Astrid's eyes glimmered with happiness, "You're a genius Pansy!" 

"I do try." Pansy said grinning. 

"Right, who do we invite them?" Astrid asked grabbing her pen. 

Pansy nodded, "I've got names in mind already, from Slytherin, Snape and Regulus, plus Lucinda Talkalot, she's not a bad person, my mother, Lilith Shaquif, and obviously me from Ravenclaw Xenophellius Lovegood, Pandora Winchester, Elia Brooks, Ashar Patil, Iris Watson, Edward Collins, from Hufflepuff Amos Diggory, Milly Pearson, Dirk Creswell, Holly Smith and Johnathon Darsha and then from Gryffindor, Alice, Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas yourself and then Mary." Pansy stopped naming names and looked up, "Anyone else?" 

"I don't think so. Sounds good." Astrid said closing her notebook, "What time is it?" 

"10:13." Pansy replied after casting a quick tempus charm. 

"Oh god, I'm late for Quidditch!" Astrid bolted out of the Room of Requirement transfiguring her jeans into quidditch uniform, legs moving as fast as they could. 

"There you are!" James cried ruffling her already messy hair as she sprinted onto the pitch, broom in hand. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." 

"And miss showing off? Never." Astrid replied grinning enlarging her broom and quickly glamouring the make. A Firebolt would stand out since it wasn't even a brand yet. 

"A Nimbus 1007?" James exclaimed. 

"A Firebolt, but it's glamoured to be a 1007." Astrid whispered hopping on her broom, James following behind as they joined the rest of the group. 

"Welcome to Quidditch Trials!" James called, "You'll be put through many different drills today to test if you're cut out for the team. Beaters, as always, go first." 

Seven or so Gryffindors flew away from the crowd, their trials going relatively smoothly apart from Rory Lilet falling off his broom. James was looking for two beaters for subs, Marlene and Sirius had to try out again but they worked brilliantly together and we put back on the team easily. Niamh James and Freddie Malik were the two reserve beaters for the team. 

"Chasers and Keepers up next!" James called grinning at Astrid who was now feeling very nervous. James was looking for five chasers, two more for the team and three subs. He was in need of a new keeper as Edin Woods left last year, only two keeps were trying out this year, Rory McClaggen and Kate Hoover. The eight chasers trying out were Astrid, Benjamin Creevy, Lois Rivern, Marcus Dutton, Adam Louis, Elijah Girst, Catherine Ninvern and Penny Rasch. 

They played a short four aside game, Astrid and Elijah working really well together, Penny and Adam also on their team backing them up nicely, though Adam dropped the Quaffle a few too many times, on the other team Marcus was quite busy admiring Catherine's ass who was playing well along with Benjamin who was playing excellently as well. Lois was alright as well though she lacked technique. 

James blew the whistle signalling for them to fly in, Astrid's team winning by quite a margin. James was positively beaming at her, as was Marlene and Sirius. "Excellent!" James said applauding the group, "Though I have made a decision. Adam, Marcus and Lois, well done but you didn't make the team this year." 

The three nodded sadly, thanking James, before walking away. "Catherine, Benjamin and Penny, you will all be subs, Elijah and Astrid, congrats!" James said clapping his hands together gleefully.

To say that James was proud would be an understatement. Watching Astrid fly was incredible, the way she moved effortlessly, the wind working with her. It was flawless. Everyone around was watching, eyes wide with anticipation and her outstanding technique impressing everyone. She flew incredibly well, the best he had seen anyone really. 

"Well done Ri!" Sirius said grinning, ruffling her hair. 

She chuckled, "Thanks Ri!" she teased back. 

Remus came rushing down along with Peter, Mary and Lily, the four of them having come to watch. "Jesus you're good. You've kind of got a death wish." Remus said grinning. 

Astrid shrugged, "What's life without a little risk?" she looked around smiling, "It's so free, so fresh. God I would give anything to be younger again and live more." 

"Live more?" Lily questioned with raised eyebrows, "You live the most, borderline dying." 

She chuckled at the red-haired girls words, "Definitely borderline dying." 

Peter looked at her squinting, his eyes resting on her forehead, "Hey Astrid, what's that on your forehead?" she slapped a hand over her head having completely forgotten to cover the scar on her forehead. 

"Nothing, just pen." She said smiling, "I just need to pop to the bathroom!" and without another word she sprinted off. 

"What was it Peter? On her forehead?" Lily turned to the shorter boy. 

He shrugged, "It might have been my eyesight but I swear it was white lightning bolt, spread right down to her eyebrow." 

"Strange." Sirius mumbled, Remus and Dorcas nodding with them.

"I'm going to check on her I think." Dorcas said wandering off in the same direction as Astrid did. 

 

She ran into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. God how could she be so stupid? She cursed herself for forgetting something so simple as covering up her scar. She did the rest, why didn't she remember this one? She licked her lips nervously, chewing on her lip. 

Astrid grabbed her wand tracing over the scar, muttering the glamour charm incantation, failing to hear the door squeak open. 

"What _are_ you doing?" Dorcas asked confused. 

Astrid spun around, surprise and fear spread over her face, "Washing off the pen." 

"Really? I'm not thick Astrid. What is it?" Dorcas asked stepping forward, trying to get a closer look. 

"It's nothing, just an old thing." Astrid said shrugging, tucking her wand away and hoping the scar was fully covered. 

"So that's why there's a large white lightning bold there. Just something old?" Dorcas questioned as Astrid's hand flew to her face. 

"What?" She exclaimed pinning to face the mirror and finding nothing there. 

"Peter told us what he saw, it's covered you numpty." Dorcas sighed, "Now reveal it." 

Astrid sighed but complied, slowly revealing the lightning scar. "Woah" Dorcas breathed out as it was revealed. 

"Don't tell anyone, alright. Please." Astrid begged. 

"Why? It's not a big deal Astrid." Dorcas asked, eyes drifting away from the scar. 

"It is, to me at least." She paused, "Please." 

"Well, I know now." Lily said walking out from her hiding spot, "It's a very large scar Astrid, how did you get it?" 

"Oh wonderful, more people." 

"it's only us two," Lily said smiling kindly, "We'll keep it, don't worry." 

"How did you get it, if you're willing to share the story?" Dorcas asked carefully.

"I got it when I was a kid. I don't really remember how I got it." Astrid said, really, she wasn't lying. She did get it when she was a kid and she couldn't remember the night well, other than she green flash of light.

"Alright then. Sorry for pressing." Dorcas said. 

"S'alright." Astrid said smiling. 

\---------------

"HOW?" He screeched, Narcissa Black cowering before him. 

"I-I do not know my lord. I was not present." she repeated, McNair sitting next to her, his head bowed. 

"McNair?" He questioned. 

"I was there my lord." he whispered. 

"You were there hm? Recount the events." He spat, the snake next to him looking around in disgust. 

McNair shivered, "They, they came, wands drawn and the duel started. She was held under crucio but she didn't waver after, down for maybe 3 seconds before carrying on. Dumbledore was next to her, dueling the others. They took something, I am unaware of what it was." 

"Who, who is she?" he questioned harshly. 

"I believe I heard him say Astrid at one point." McNair replied. 

"Astrid Aumont my lord." Narcissa spoke up, "Regulus Black has heard of her, my cousin." 

He sighed, deep in thought, "Get out." He ordered, the two of them bowing and rushing out. 

Astrid Aumont hm? She had gotten his closest members imprisoned. His most loyal followers. And by god was he angry. 

He screamed, the windows around him shattering, the glass crashing on the floor. 

It was infuriating and he was not having it. 

He was Lord Voldemort, and she was no one. 

_Until now._

\-------------------------------

**Back in the Present!**

Molly understood why she left, she understood why she had to go and fix it. Astrid Potter had a heart of gold and she could not bare to see anyone sad, not a single soul. Well, anyone she loved. She had red the letter over and over again, too scared to open the present but after Charlie had come round, tears in his eyes, a box full of alcohol and telling her to hold it or throw it away from him she knew she had too. He had accepted it, he had understood and he was now doing something about it. He was trying to get her back. 

She looked down at the neatly wrapped gift, her fingers toying with the string bow before tugging on it, her heart wrenching a little. Molly felt everything as fiddled with her hands, nervous to keep going, but this was for the girl she practically raised, the girl she had known for 8 years, the girl she had fed and put to bed. The girl who was her second daughter. She took a deep breath, everything about the parcel reminding her of Astrid. The bright yellow wrapping paper that just looked so happy, like a beaming smile. It was the black string, the two colours matching so perfectly. It was the small creases in the wrapping reminding her or the not so perfectly folded paper, the imperfections making it perfect. 

Molly neatly unwrapped the paper, tears filling her eyes as a sob escaped her lips looking down at the present. It was just perfect. A jumper full of wonderful colours, red, green, light blue, purple, yellow, maroon, orange, royal blue, emerald, brown, magenta, dark red. It was all the colours of the jumpers Molly had made through the years, little patches sewn into one, a large black M on the front. Molly broke at that point, tears flooding down her face as she sobbed into the jumper. After a minute she brought herself back, prepared to clear it up but something caught her eye, another jumper. It was a darkish green jumper, an orange letter on the front. An F. 

There was a small note paired with it, neat cursive writing. 

_For when he comes back,_

_-A x_

Molly's heart beamed with love for the girl, her hand covering her mouth to stifle another sob, her eyes watering again.

**Arthur's POV**

Since the day he had opened Astrid's present Arthur had been smiling more, his hope had soared because she had given him information he had longed for, she had given him a present that had meant to much to him. Something so little, but so perfect. It may have been silly but she remembered, back to when she was 12. It was brilliant.

He looked down at the gift in his hand, a large grin spreading onto his face, a bowl of water in front of him. A rubber duck. Simply brilliant, and simply Astrid. He placed it on the water, the magnificent figure staying afloat and moving slowly, ripples flowing through the water. 

Maybe in some way this was a sign, a small sign of hope that Astrid was floating, that miracles did happen and that life's gifts are small but can mean so much. And yes, she had gone back, but she had gone with purpose. For that, he understood.

\-------------------------------

**Full Moon, 1976  (October 8th.)**

"I brought food." Astrid announced as she padded into the room, smiling softly at Remus lay there, dark shadows under his eyes. "How ya feeling?" she asked setting the food down. 

"Terrible." he croaked out, taking the toast from her. 

She grinned, "I bought chocolate."

That certainly lightened his spirits. "Legendary." he whispered as she gifted it to him. 

"I also brought a pain relief potion, freshly brewed and I'm working on something that should help a lot!" she said with enthusiasm. 

"Thank you Astrid, you're an angel." Remus replied, his eyes closing slightly, "W-would you tell me about your godfather?" 

She hesitated for a moment before she grinned, "Of course. I'd love too." 

And thus she began the story of her third year, one of the best years of her life really. Besides from the dementors. And meanwhile, James was doing research, a hell of a lot of research. His number one topic being Thesterals, and Lily couldn't help but pick up on this. 

It was suspicious, and she didn't like it.

 


	6. what a time

_It was brilliant, passionate and fiery. Everything he had imagined it to be. Her lips colliding against his, breath emptying from his lungs, her hands running through his hair, his hands bringing her closer and closer until their was no space between her. She was intoxicating, the sweet smell of apples and roses, her soft skin pressed on him, her small hums of pleasure._

_Their tongues moved together in symphony, the party cheering behind them, her small smile pressed against his lips, her eyes flicking up towards his, her freckles illuminated in the close proximity. And then it was happening again, the ever addictive drug of kissing her, the shots of pleasure shooting up him, his heart dropping and soaring._

_And only when they pulled away, her lips breaking into a heart wrenching smile, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip did he notice his friend standing in the opposite corner, that boys heart shattered on the floor, his eyes sunken and his jaw slacked open slightly, his cup held loosely in his hands._

_It was devastating. And Remus wished he could take back his actions. But he couldn't._

**_36 hours earlier....._ **

 "Alright, so... welcome to our... club?" Pansy said uncertainly, "We'll call it Training Partners, TP. Here, we're going to attempt to teach you guys more advanced magical skills, from Patronus' to offensive and defensive spells." 

A hand shot up at the back, "Yeah?" Astrid called as Regulus stepped out. 

"Why us, and why the need?" he asked crossing his arms, clearly unimpressed. 

"Good question." Astrid said simply before walking forward, "You guys, along with everyone at Hogwarts, are gifted with magic, no matter your family, magic is a gift to have. You guys are the most advanced wizards and witches at Hogwarts and we want to get as much out of your power as we can, improve your knowledge. And why the need? We want to help and we were given permission by teachers. Why not?" 

"Now, we've got a form to put your names on, we practice in here 4-6 every Tuesday. If you can't make it, you can't. That's the schedule and that's that. Pansy and I will be helping you, teaching you the spells. Today, we're doing basic spells, Expelliarmous and stuff like that. Easy, but if you master it, life saving." She carried on, "Okay, first, everyone in a line." 

The class quickly moved, Regulus and Snape whispering briefly before joining at the back. Astrid smile reassuringly at the two of them, standing beside James at the front, Pansy next to her. "Pansy and I will be here to correct your pronunciation and technique." 

"Prove your good." called someone from the back. 

Astrid turned with rain eyebrows and quickly conjured a dummy before swishing her wand, a red light zooming out and the dummy's wand flying into her hand. "Non-verbal disarming spell. Proof enough, or do you want it wandless?" 

The room was silent, you could hear a pin drop and was broken by Astrid turning to James. "Alright, have a shot." 

He nodded, "Expelliarmous!" he shouted, flourishing his wand, the dummy's wand falling onto the floor.

"it's good, but your under flourishing, twist your wrist a little bit more at the end, you can practice with the dummy over there." 

The class went well, Astrid and Pansy encountered no problems, Astrid correcting them when they first tried and Pansy walking around the room with those that had tried on the first dummy and were working on their improvements. She was finished and gave everyone five more minutes before stopping them all. 

"Alight, can I have four volunteer's to try and disarm each other using only shield spells and the disarming spell?" Sirius' and James' hands flew up, along with Lily, Regulus and Elia brooks, as well as Pansy's mother, Lilith. "Alright, first we'll have Sirius and Elia, then Lily and Lilith." 

Elia winked at Astrid before taking his position opposite Sirius who was sending him a deathly glare. Astrid sent an amused look to Sirius, before giving him a smile and letting them duel. 

"Alright, go!" she called, red lights both zooming out of their wands, Sirius conjuring a quickly shield, faster than Elia who still got his up. It was back and forth for a while, but Astrid noticed Sirius flourished his wand too much and that was why he almost got hit by Elia's disarming spell. Sirius won in the end but Astrid though she'd give them some feedback. 

"Alright, Sirius, well done for winning. Your spell is excellently powered but you flourish your wand too much, it causes a delay in the spell your casting. But over all well done, Elia, well done as well, your technique is really good, your spells are just slightly misaimed and a little underpowered." she gave them both a thumbs up before she called the two girls up, "Alright, Lily, Lilith." 

She gave Pansy and nervous smile, mother against mother. The duel was intense, both of them equal to each other but Lilith got the upper hand an shot the disarming spell at Lily, her wand dropping to the floor and earning an applause from the crowd. 

"Excellent! You guys were great, both of your techniques are perfect! Practice is all I can say!" Astrid beamed at the two of them, both of them smiling back happily. Pansy grinned at her victoriously, walking over proudly. "Well, it runs in the genes." 

"Wanna go Pans?" Astrid teased to which she got flipped off for, Pansy grinning at her before running over to Lilith and hugging her. 

The meeting ended really positively, Regulus staying behind and waiting for her to finish her conversation with Elia. She was surprised to see him but smile at him encouragingly, "Regulus." she greeted suspiciously. 

"Astrid." he said curtly, "Why did you invite me to this?"

"You can decide for yourself, Regulus." she said jumping onto the desk. 

He sighed as he walked over, "I just want to know, did my brother put you up to this?" 

"Good to know you still think of him as your brother and no, he didn't. I know a lot of things, despite being new, and I know for a fact that you're serious, right now, about your allegiance to the Dark Lord. He's got power, your family's proud of you, Sirius isn't, it's everything you need. But it'll change. Maybe you don't believe me now, but look closer, then you will." 

"You don't know anything about me Aumont." he snapped. 

She hopped off the desk smiling, "Maybe not, but I know that you have no best friends, you miss your brother, you value people's opinion a lot, you worry about what others think, and of course, you care. About everything. Take this, you need me, tap it three times. See ya Regulus." and with that and a last smile, she was gone and leaving Regulus alone with his thoughts. 

 

"Okay! So, I was thinking... a party." James announced at dinner, several heads snapping towards him. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What for?" 

"What do you mean what for? It's a party!" James said a little too snappy for Astrid's liking. She nudged his slightly giving him a glare before resuming eating. "I dunno, I just want to have one." 

"Can Pansy and Lilith come?" Lily and Astrid asked at the same time, turning to grin at each other. 

James sighed but nodded, "Yes, but not Elia! I don't like him." he wrinkled his nose in disgust, Astrid snorting. 

"And why is that?" she asked. 

"He was flirting with you." James answered simply. 

"James, half the school flirts with, Ri, what's wrong with that?" Remus asked confused. 

He coughed awkwardly, "nothing, I just... get bad vibes. Astrid is like my daughter you know?" 

"Pushing it close there buddy." Astrid whispered harshly, James cowering slightly in his seat. 

"Anyways!" he exclaimed, "Party, tomorrow at eight. Done. Who's distracting Minnie?" 

"No one!" Astrid said happily, "She's smart, you're dumb. She'll know within three minutes that there's something going on, leave it be. She won't come if there's nothing wrong. Play pranks throughout the day as usual, don't be too quiet, don't be too loud. Be normal." 

Sirius grinned, "Ingenious. being normal diminishes suspicions. Good tips.' 

"Thanks Sirius. Uhm, I'm going to head back, feeling a little tired." 

"I'll walk you!" Remus said jumping up from his seat, Astrid smiling at him cheerfully. 

"That's Re. Come on then."  

Sirius watched the two go off with a frown on his face, "I should've volunteered." he grumbled, Peter patting his back sympathetically. 

**Back to the present!**

In the TP class, when Astrid realised the error in Sirius’ technique, something had happened. Something that changed the course of time.

Harry was stood outside, Draco by his side as he finally cried, the numbing pain finally enveloping him in and Draco was there for him. That was what he needed, he needed to know he was loved, he needed to know his sister, his twin, his other goddamn half would be okay. And as they stood outside Grimmauld Place, a body appeared in the middle of the street, Draco’s eyes going wide and his blood running cold. “Harry.” He said worriedly, Harry’s puffy eyes meeting his, “Harry turn around.”

Harry whipped around, wand in his hand, not caring about the tears falling down his face. He would protect Draco no matter what. But what he saw made his throat dry up, the sight almost too impossible to behold. It was completely and utterly impossible what he was seeing. It wasn’t right, what so ever.

Because there lay Sirius, his body cold on the floor but his chest rose steadily, fingers slowly twitching as Harry walked towards him, his wand still out. “H-how?” he whispered, and then Sirius opened his eyes, his body snapping up.

“Harry?” he breathed out, his eyes growing wide with confusion. Harry nodded, Draco rushing to his side.

“How?” Draco asked, Sirius looking at them both.

“I don’t know but I- I remember everything. I remember the Department of Mysteries and Bellatrix hit me with a curse but I also hit her as well. I fell on the floor but she ran, you thought I was gone so you chased after her. Then… then it’s blank and now… now I’m here.”

Harry turned to Draco, both of their faces pale, “Astrid.” They chorused.

** 1976! **

“Alright!” James called as the party got louder and more and more people showed. “Welcome to a random party that I decided to have yesterday! It could be Sirius’ early birthday party but we know that’ll be better than this! Anyways, Dance, eat, drink and enjoy!”

James hopped down with a drink in hand making his way over to Lily, Pansy, Lilith and Astrid. “Alright ladies?”

“Good thanks James.” Astrid said grinning, “This is great though! Loving the décor!”

James bowed in thanks and walked off, but not before smiling nicely at Lily and then heading over to Emily Sivan, or replacement Lily as Sirius called her.

Lily sighed, “Why has James been really nice to me recently, he hasn’t asked me out once.”

“He’s trying to get over you Lils.” Astrid said smiling fondly at James, “I think he wants to be your friend.”

“it’s odd.” Lily said repulsively, “He’s nice, I’m beginning to think he’s got good bones in his body.”

“He does, he’s a really nice, sweet and funny guy. Trust me.” Astrid said smiling.

“Well you know an awful lot about him, do you like him?” Lilith questioned, Pansy snorting.

“No way, she’s got a thing for Sirius, she just doesn’t know yet.” Pansy said in reply.

“Nope, It’s James.” Lilith and Lily said grinning.

“I don’t like either of them.”

“Is it Elijah then?” Lily questioned.

“Elia?” Lilith asked.

“Marlene?” Marlene said grinning.

“Please we all ship you with Dorcas, dream on. Darlene for the win.” Astrid said grinning.

“Darlene? Tell that to her. She’s making out with Rhia over there after the other one and her broke up or something, so for now darling, you’re my target.”

“And for now darling, you’re not on my to do list.” Astrid said winking.

Three hours later and the party was in full swing and Remus couldn’t stop looking at Astrid, not with her laughing over there and looking so goddamn pretty. He growled inwardly at Elijah’s hands over her, the way her body was pressed up against his, he hated it. His body relaxed as she stepped away from him, waving him goodbye and to his joy, walked towards him.

“So you and Elijah hm?” he asked as casually as he could muster.

She giggled, “Nah, he’s funny though, nice guy, a little too fuck boy for me.” She swayed slightly on the spot, Remus grabbed her arms and held her steady before realizing her eyes were being held steadily on him. “You know Re, you’re handsome. You- you got cute little curls.” She ruffled her hands through his hair before stepping in closer and then it happened. He knew she was drunk, but it was brilliant, passionate and fiery. Everything he had imagined it to be. Her lips colliding against his, breath emptying from his lungs, her hands running through his hair, his hands bringing her closer and closer until their was no space between her. She was intoxicating, the sweet smell of apples and roses, her soft skin pressed on him, her small hums of pleasure. 

Their tongues moved together in symphony, the party cheering behind them, her small smile pressed against his lips, her eyes flicking up towards his, her freckles illuminated in the close proximity. And then it was happening again, the forever addictive drug of kissing her, the shots of pleasure shooting up him, his heart dropping and soaring. 

And only when they pulled away, her lips breaking into a heart wrenching smile, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip did he notice someone standing in the opposite corner, that boys hope shattered on the floor, his eyes sunken and his jaw slacked open slightly, his cup held loosely in his hands. 

And that devastated him. Remus was horrified with himself. 

Because he realised what he had done. And by god was it a mistake. And then he felt Astrid slip from his arms, her white shirt stained with blood and her body falling on the floor in a crumpled piece. The room silent with shock, her voice the only thing to be heard.

 “Sirius.” She whispered. And then Pansy screamed.


	7. a little lost

_**Present** _

It was horrifying for James, he watched his best friend cry himself to sleep that night, the next day numb, emotionless Sirius entered the hall, his face expressionless, the next night light moans coming from behind his curtains, small giggles that made James gag too many times. He watched as Sirius ate less, trained harder for Quidditch but got less out of that as he was basically too broken to function and the week only made it worse. 

Lily looked lost and detached, her eyes sunken and low. James knew that whenever the red-haired closed her eyes she saw her laying there in a pool of her own blood, her white shirt coated like a blanket in red. He knew how close the two had become, maybe because of their 'relationship', they shared a special bond, it was familial. Lily had no idea what to do and James tried his best to comfort her, and she accepted it. 

Remus was silent, his cheeks stained with tears and eyes puffy. He had not only lost a friend, but a girl he liked. He was wrapped in guilt, the whole thing he felt as though it was his fault, when it wasn't. He was the one that held her, that should've noticed her weakening grip, her pale face and deject eyes. He shouldn't noticed her body go cold. And he should've noticed his best friend standing in the corner watched the two in anger. But he didn't until it was too late. 

Peter was cold as well, his normal smile gone from his face, his quick ideas gone cold. He looked empty, no reassurance from the person that gave him courage. James could see that Peter was upset, though the smaller boy didn't show his tears, James heard them. He heard Peter reassure himself in the bathroom mirror that he was enough because she believed it. James saw his friend, who he thought now as a foe, fall without her. Maybe she was right, maybe he did deserve another chance. 

Then there was Pansy. She was barely seen, and when she was, it wasn't good. Her face had been wiped clean from makeup, her dark eyeshadow had run down her cheeks, her normally shiny and neatly trimmed bob was flung around in all directions, only a small headband keeping it out of her face. James knew Pansy had probably never seen her like this, but he wanted to ask, he almost needed to ask if his daughter had been in this much danger before. He had seen her life, but she had skipped over parts but Pansy knew it all. Maybe that's why she looked so broken because not only was that her best friend lying in there, but her sister. The person she had stood beside no matter what. 

And James hated it all. He hated being strong for people, because sometimes he needed to cry as well, sometimes he needed a break. Sometimes he needed the sobs to pour out of him, sometimes he needed to let the tears roll down his face. And it was a horrible feeling. Because no matter how strong you are for people, no matter how much you think you can take, that weight needs lifting. No matter how strong he needed to be, he couldn't because it wasn't what wanted to be.

And Lily saved him that burden, she saw him staring into the fire, his empty gaze making her heart clench. "James?" she whispered, his head turning slowly to her, "You don't need to be strong anymore. I'm here." and she pulled him close, his arms falling beside him and the tears finally pouring out of his eyes. He didn't need to be strong anymore. 

"I- we need Astrid." he whispered, sobs over taking him again as Lily comforted him soothingly. 

"I know." 

\----------------

_**1 Week Ago** _

There was a bright light. Much too bright. And way too white. She stepped forward, her body aching as she looked around in wonder. 

"Astrid?" came a far off voice that Astrid recognised instantly, her face morphing into a gorgeous smile. 

"Hermione!" She exclaimed, running straight towards her frail figure and hugging her tight. "How?" 

"You needed me. I'm always here when you need me remember, our pact." she explained as she pulled away. 

Astrid chuckled, "Of course." she paused for a moment, "Mione, I-I don't know what to do." 

"I figured. You've done something terrible." she said sighing deeply, "You've not only sent yourself back in time, but now you're dying." 

"Can I fix it?" she asked quietly. 

Hermione sighed as she pursed her lips, "It's not easy, going back in time, even harder coming back, especially this far. I'm figuring it out though but this.... this complicates a few things. What you have inside you now is deepening daily, you're get more and more fragile with each day, Astrid. You can't do much about it except wait. It will destroy you, but as soon as you give up, it will take you. This darkness, I haven't a clue what it is, but you promise me that you won't give up." 

Astrid nodded nervously, "I promise. And... and Harry? Is he alright?" 

"He's getting there. Astrid, you did something unbelievable. He's got Sirius with him right now, and he's starting to believe in you as well. I believe, he's going to send you a message on that little coin soon." Hermione said smiling. 

"Oh." Astrid said sighing in relief, "Oh god. Thank you!" Astrid flung her arms around Hermione one last time before she felt herself wavering. "Time for me to go then hey?" 

"Yeah, it's been a long two weeks. And besides, everyone's missing you." Hermione smiled at her sadly, "We miss you as well, a lot Astrid. We miss you so, so much." 

"I miss you all so much." Astrid felt her frown deepen, "See you soon." 

And then she turned around and walked away, her body being pulled harshly from her mind and back to reality. She felt the weight around her heart loosen and her mind ease back to her state of mind, and then she heard them, voices hitting her from around the room. 

"Two weeks! Two weeks she hasn't been awake and we've been wondering what the hell to do and now you tell us she might be asleep for another three?" Pansy shouted, a large sigh in reply. 

"Please, I will try and explain my reasoning now. Take a seat Miss Parkinson." Professor Dumbledore said kindly. Astrid heard Pansy stifle a sob as she heard a slump into a chair. "Now, Miss Potter was struck with a harsh curse that I knew would begin to progress rapidly, however, I did not anticipate her scars of the curse that Mr Snape cast on her to open up." the older professor sighed deeply, "She does not have long."

\---------

_**Present** _

"She'll wake up soon you know?" Lily said reassuringly.

James nodded in her embrace, her words already comforting him, "Thank you, Lily." 

She pulled away from him, a sad smile gracing her face, tired eyes settling upon him, "You know, James, you've matured a lot over the summer. It's... nice." 

He chuckled, "Thanks I guess. I suppose I realised that there's more to life than pranks and all that, there's a war going out there and shit happens, and it's not all good." 

Lily sighed deeply, "Yeah. Shit happens." she paused for a moment, "Astrid is my best friend you know? I know I'm not hers, there's Pansy, but in this short space of time we've had a lot of discussions and she's really helped me put my life into perspective. She helped me with a lot of things and over these two months, I've come to really realise that no matter how dark things get, you'll always have a light."

"Even if you're close to death?" James asked sadly. 

"Yes. Because you spend it with your friends, you can see sunrises and sunsets, they're beautiful, you can tell people how you really feel, because now, with everything going on, you need too." Lily slid back into the chair a distant look on her face. 

"That's true." James said standing up holding out his hand to which Lily grabbed hesitantly, "I'm going to live in the now and do something stupid. Astrid would quite frankly be rather proud I believe." and with that he closed the gab between them and planted a kiss on Lily's lips, her eyes automatically closing but as soon as she got to treasure the feel of his lips on hers, they were gone. "I like you Lily, but if you don't like me, it's okay. I treasure our friendship that we're building, that's what matters to me." 

And with that he turned and walked away, his hand pushing on the portrait when she finally called out, "I treasure it too James. Our friendship." she smiled at him kindly, to which he nodded at sadly. 

And Lily just realised what she said. She wanted to be friends. And as he walked away, her heart sinking in her chest, she pressed her hand to her lips, the soft tinkling of his kiss still remaining and her stomach doing butterflies, she knew that something inside her was growing. Something for James Potter.

 

Astrid felt herself waking up slowly, her eyes drifting open ever so slowly. She felt herself numb inside, something she knew would happen, she could feel when she was unconscious. And she let it happen. 

"You're awake!" Peter said chirpily as she blinked and twitched her hand, "Madame Pomfree!" he called as Astrid groaned. 

The nurse came bustling in frantically, "Ah Miss Aumont, gave us quite the scare! Glad you're awake. Please wait outside Mr Pettigrew." Peter gave her a final wave before running off, no doubt to get everyone. And he did. 

"GUYS!" he screeched as he sprinted into the common room, Lily standing up worriedly. 

"What!" she shouted making Peter squeak. 

"Astrid's awake!" he exclaimed happily, Remus, Marlene, Dorcas, Lily, and Lilith all pushed past him, their figures shoving at the portrait door. 

Anyone could feel the atmosphere lift considerably, the air becoming less tense, the world seeming brighter. Smiles on everyones faces were as bright as the sun, everyones hopes flying and feet sprinting down corridors, without a care in the world. 

They all crashed to a halt outside the infirmary at the sight of their headmaster, his eyes twinkling and hands clasped at the front of his body. He smiled at them all happily, "Fine day isn't it, I am sure Miss Aumont will be ready to see you soon but please speak quietly, and do not be alarmed if something seems a little... odd." Everyone shot him puzzled looked but he carried on unfazed, "You may head on in now, walking." 

The group rushed past him at an almost running pace, even though they were all walking. The doors parted open, a small creak coming from the mahogany doors. They all ushered themselves in, Lily at the front looking for Astrid's bed. She quickly found it, a wide grin splitting across her face as she moved forwards. The group surrounded Astrid's bed, a few stifles gasps as they looked at her. Her body was covered in scars. Covered. Peter was the only one who didn't seemed shocked, instead he just griped her hand a little tighter as everyone else took in her frail form. 

She was sleeping at the moment so they had a good look at her, she had swirls of scars all up her arm and a large bite mark of pink skin. A large claw mark was deep over her shoulder and went beneath the hospital gown. She had another one on her neck, a long white scar. On er other arm she had all types of marks covering her skin, but the most prominent ones were on her face, a small scar running from the right side of her forehead through her eyebrow and ending at the centre of her cheek. And then there was the one that was a bright white, a lightning bolt scar with numerous forks coming out of it, reaching her eyebrow, if you looked lower onto her cheek you could see an old scar in the shape of a ring, it was fading slowly though. 

The group sent collective looks of horror to each other as they took the sight of her in. Her body was covered in scars, what on earth had she been through? They were all snapped out of their dazes as Astrid groaned, her eyes opening slightly, before snapping open. "W-what? You guys shouldn't be in here." she said yanking up the covers and covering her arms and neck, sitting up in a panicked state. 

"Dumbledore said we could come in." Peter said quietly from the side of her bed. She looked over at him and her eyes softened, her shoulders relaxing. 

She turned back to the group after a moment, Lily's eyes filled with something she couldn't place. "Where are they from?" Marlene asked quietly but her voice was angry. 

"France." Astrid said tightly. 

"What the hell happened in France then?" Marlene exclaimed. 

"Marlene!" Lily snapped. 

"No, you guys have a right to know. I-I just didn't want you guys to find out, I used glamours to hide them from you, covering charms, potions. I hate them all, they're a reminder of what happened. A few, a few I like because those few remind me of the good that I did, but many of them remind me of pain." Astrid said slowly, her voice easing as Peter squeezed her hand. "I'll show you when I'm out, I-I still can't talk about it." 

The group nodded in symphony, Dorcas being the one to deflate the silence, "We're so happy you're back, Ri." 

"Thanks, Dorcas." Astrid said smiling softly, her eyes drifted over the group landing on Remus. Her heart fluttered at the sigh of him, she remembered what had happed three weeks prior, her eyes deep in thought as his eyes met her eyes. His face was slightly detached though, his eyes tired and sunken and she knew they needed to talk. 

"I'm going to fetch James and Sirius." Marlene said cheerfully, "He'll be so excited to know you're awake!" 

"I'll get Pansy." Lily said grinning. The two girls walked of briskly, the door shutting behind them as the room fell into silence. 

"Peter and I will come back later, we'll leave you two to talk." Dorcas said smiling sadly as she pulled Peter out of the room. 

Astrid played with her fingers nervously, not looking at him. He moved towards one of the seats, sitting down awkwardly. "It was a mistake." Remus said quietly but Astrid heard every word. 

She had grown fond of Remus, of course she had. He was the closest thing she had to a parents in another life, aside from Molly and Arthur, but he was there for her. When she came here she sought comfort in something familiar, and he was that. But she couldn't deny the fact that she had some sort of feelings for the young Remus Lupin, but they were small. They weren't enough to grow. "Yeah." she replied, "But I want you to know that I want you as my friend, no matter what. Remus you deserve someone who is perfect, someone who isn't messy and won't disappear at a random point. You're the kindest person I've ever met and I really hope this doesn't change anything about us." 

He nodded slowly, his eyes growing more confident, "And you're brilliant too, Astrid. But I agree, I value our friendship more than anything, and I value my other friends friendship. Besides, I see the way you look at Sirius and he looks at you." Astrid's eyes grew wide as he grinned, "When you-you fell, you said his name. Over the three weeks I thought a lot and we wouldn't work, would we?" 

Astrid chuckled sadly, "No, we wouldn't. And I don't know what I feel for Sirius. At all." 

"That's alright, you have time on your side." he said grinning. 

Her smile faded at that sentence because she didn't have time on her side whatsoever. Time was ticking and slowly running out, and she had much to accomplish in such little time. Suddenly the doors banged open and a beaming James sprinted in engulfing her in an rib crushing hug, "Jesus fucking christ you scared us all, Astrid! I'm so happy you're finally awake, oh I have so much to tell you!" he said excitedly jumping up and down like a little puppy, "but how are you?!" he exclaimed joyfully. 

Astrid laughed wholeheartedly, her grin growing wider and wider until it reached its limit. "i'm alright, Potter." said said laughing again as James enveloped her in another bone crushing hug. 

They talked for a while, Astrid loved the company but she wanted to see Pansy, she needed to see her best friend. And weirdly, she wanted to Sirius, grey eyes flashing into her mind over and over again, a sinking feeling after an hour of talking filling her stomach as neither of the two arrived.

“So when do you get out?” James asked just as Madame Pomfree bustled into the room.

The witch huffed in response, “Well she’s had a rough time, so I’ll keep her in for another two days and then she can go as long as she’s taking all her potions and eating well.”

“We’ll keep track of that.” Remus said politely, James sending Astrid a suspicious look. After Madame Pomfree left, the three settled back into their conversation.

“So, I kissed her. I kissed Lily Evans.” James said nonchalantly. Astrid’s mouth dropping open and Remus’s eyes widening.

“How? Why- what? Why wasn’t this the first thing you said when you came bounding in here?” Astrid exclaimed, she winced as her stomach lurched in pain.

“I dunno, I was more concerned about you.” James said shrugging, oblivious to her pain.

“James Fleamont Potter, don’t you keep stuff that important from me again!” she scolded as Remus’ eyebrows shot up.

“You know his middle name? That’s something there.” Remus said astonished.

“What can I say? I’m persuasive.” Astrid said chuckling, her head snapping to the doors as they shut.

“You are.” Said a quiet voice from the mahogany doors, Astrid’s smile growing across her face.

“Pansy!” She shouted as she made to get up, James pushing her back down.

Pansy chuckled as she walked closer to the three of them, her eyes puffy, proof she had been crying, “Don’t get up you loser, you need rest.”

Astrid grinned as she pulled Pansy in for a hug, the two boys quietly saying their goodbyes as the hug ended. “I thought you weren’t coming, I- was scared that was it.”

Pansy huffed, “I wasn’t going to but you’re my best friend, dying or not.” Pansy said wincing at the last bit, “And I made a promise to stick by you no matter what.”

Astrid was immensely grateful for her best friend, her eyes softening at Pansy’s words, “Thanks.” She sighed as Pansy settled into the chair, “Who else knows about me- you know, dying.”

Pansy shivered at her words but shook her head to snap herself out of it, “Just Dumbledore, Pomfree, McGonagall and I.”

Astrid nodded slowly, “I’m scared.” She admitted quietly, Pansy’s eyes and smile saddening. “I’m so scared. I-I don’t want to die. I wasn’t afraid a while ago, not at the Battle, but now, go I’m terrified. I feel like now I have so much to live for, so much to learn, so much to see. I’m finally living and now it’s being taken away from me.”

A tear slipped down Astrid’s cheek, they fell every so often. When she was in the shower and she was curled up into a ball, the hot water scorching her skin, when she lay in bed, the world around her silent and her sobs the only sound she could here, when she was alone.

“You have every right to be scared, Astrid. But we’re going to find a way alright? We’re not giving up, I’m not giving up on you.” Pansy said strongly, her face shaking but her eyes were fierce.

Astrid nodded quickly, her eyes growing tired. “What if I’m too weak?” she added quietly before her eyes shut and Pansy noticed. She smiled to herself sadly, her best friend was exhausted, her energy slowly being stripped from her body piece by piece, her soul growing weaker each day, her mind more fragile than ever.

And Pansy hated it. Her best friend thought she was weak, but Astrid Potter was far from weak, she was stronger than anyone. And It would show.

Soon.

 

 


	8. foolish behaviour

She had finally gotten out of the hospital. 

He watched as she stood with Marlene, Lily, Pansy, Lilith and Dorcas. Her smile was broad and eyes twinkled. She hadn't spared him a look yet, not even a glance. But he understood. He hadn't gone and seen her at all, he had refused to go and see her. 

And it was odd for him, because he didn't know how to cope with it. When he had seen her kissing his best friend, something inside him sparked. It was obvious that he liked her, anyone could see it, except Astrid apparently. And then she had collapsed on the floor and blood covered her white shirt. Then she whispered his name and he couldn't deal with it. He had stood there unable to move whilst she was whisked to the hospital wing. 

He felt cowardly that he hadn't done anything to help. And then she had been unconscious for weeks, close to death the whole time and it was his fault. His fault for not doing something earlier. So he coped, he pushed his feelings down and he slept with anyone willing to sleep with him. he hadn't gone to see her, he couldn't see her almost lifeless body laying there so still, breaths short and skin pale. He couldn't remind himself that he was the cause. 

But she was out now, she was alive, well and breathing. At least, that was what everyone had been told. 

She looked different, her hair was darker, skin a shade paler and eyes slightly colder - more lifeless. Not that the twinkle ever went away, but it was fainter. And whilst he stood there staring at her, she turned, her green eyes finally meeting his and she smiled. It was't a full one, not particularly nice either, her eyebrows raised with it and it was tight lipped. Almost as if it was forced, something she didn't really want to do. 

He watched as the girls made their way over to where him and James stood. "You guys seen Remus?" Lily asked, "I need to speak to him about rounds as soon as possible." 

"I'll let him know you were looking for him." James said kindly, Lily surprised by the sincereness in his voice. 

She blanched slightly before replying, "Thanks.. Potter." 

"You feeling alright, Ri?" James asked, checking her over slowly. 

"Yeah, better thanks. You alright Sirius?" Astrid asked awkwardly. 

Sirius sighed, "Fine. Shouldn't you know where Remus is though, since he's your boyfriend. Or are you just going round and kissing random people?" 

Astrid's smile faulted, "I don't think you're one to talk about kissing random people. I've heard you've had a new girl in your bed most nights. Poor them having to spend a night with a heartless man and then being kicked out and replaced the next." 

"Well at least I don't lead people on and then drop them, they know what their getting into." Sirius said harshly, James getting annoyed beside him, "And at least I don't ruin a good party by almost dying. Bit of an overreaction don't you think?" 

And at that James stepped in front of him angrily, "Fuck off, Sirius. Now. Don't you say shit like that to her." 

"James, it was partially my fault. I... I riled him up." Astrid said quietly, and Sirius almost didn't hear it. 

"Oh no, you didn't need to rile me up for me to say that." he said coldly and Astrid looked horrified, and James looked appalled. 

"Go now Sirius!" James growled, "And don't speak to me until you can realise your mistakes." 

"What an asshole." Dorcas said shaking her head. 

Astrid scratched her head sadly, "Lets go to Potions. Come on." 

The others nodded awkwardly, almost scared to comment, and so they walked to potions in silence. 

**_1 week later_ **

It had been a week and Lily was tired of seeing Astrid pretending as though she was fine, she was tired of seeing Sirius give her longing stared across the room only to turn it into a scowl whenever their eyes met. It was exhausting. 

And so, she decided to do something about it. 

"Potter." She greeted neutrally, hazel eyes meeting hers. 

"H-Lily." he said surprised. "What's up?"

Lily had slowly gotten used to James' polite nature and she found he was actually a very caring person, not to mention very funny. She slumped on the couch next to him sighing, "I'm tired of seeing them mope about. I mean anyone can see they want to speak to each other. Astrid's being strong and ignoring everything, she's snogged a fair share of people this past week. I mean hell! They're not even in a relationship!" Lily exclaimed. 

James chuckled, "Yeah, they're not. But I know Sirius likes her but he's just annoyed. I'm not going to be the one to tell him that Astrid and Remus are just friends." 

"He hasn't noticed that Astrid's been snogging Elijah like there's no tomorrow?" Lily questioned disbelievingly. 

"Nope." James said popping the 'p'. "But Ri told me Elijah's way to arrogant and cocky for her." 

"Damn right he is." Lily said snorting, "Anyways. I want to get everyone back on track. I propose a... game of locking them both in a closet." 

"not really a game but I like the idea." James said grinning, "How?" 

"I've got a plan." Lily said deviously grinning. 

\--------

"What a weirdo. He wants to meet me in a broom closet for a shag?" Astrid said unimpressed, "Standards are slipping." she sung. 

"Just end it with him, you don't like him whatsoever." Lily said groaning, inwardly she was grinning though. 

"Well, I guess I'm off. And I will end it. In that bloody closet." she said before walking off with purpose. 

 

"Give that to Sirius alright, Peter." James whispered. 

"i thought you weren't talking to him." Peter asked confused. 

"I'm not." James replied before disappearing just as Sirius entered.

"Sirius!" Peter called. 

Sirius made his way over slowly, "Alright Pete?" 

"This is for you." Peter said handing him the note. 

_Meet me in the broom closet on the seventh floor ;)_

_Xx_

"Who's it from?" Sirius questioned turning the note over in his hand. 

Peter shrugged, "Dunno." 

Sirius shook his head but walked off towards the seventh floor, names running through his mind. Oblivious to the footsteps following him. 

He walked into the broom closet slowly, the door closing automatically behind him. "You took your time." A voice said from the distance. "Listen it's a bit weird meeting in here and I actually have to say something and so if you would be so kind and keep like a good two metres distance whilst I say this that would be great."

"Astrid?" Sirius said before he could stop himself, "What the fuck are you doing in here?" 

"You? What the fuck?" Astrid exclaimed. 

"Stay in there until you've sorted out your shit!" Called James from the outside, the two rushing forwards to shove open the door, the lock clicking just in time. 

"Asshole." Astrid grumbled, slouching on the ground. 

"Go on, apologise so we can leave." Sirius said angrily. 

"Me? What the hell have I done wrong?" 

"Ignoring me for a week! Snogging my best mate then leaving him!" 

"You and Remus aren't speaking! In fact only you and Pete are speaking!" Astrid exclaimed. "And you've got a hell of a lot to apologise for. You didn't come and see me once in the hospital! You ignored me when I woke up and only spoke to me to have a bloody go at me! I was in there close to death you prick! And you were the person I wanted to see! I bloody called your name out before I passed out." 

"Well sorry I'm not following you around like a lost puppy!" 

"I don't give a shit if you follow me. I'm mad because I thought we were close friends and you liked me enough to visit me!" Astrid exclaimed, "You would've been there right when I passed out in the present." she mumbled under her breath, Sirius unable to hear her. 

"I watched you fall! I watched you bleed over your shirt and when you called my name I didn't do anything!" Sirius exclaimed, "You were close to death and it was my fault!" 

"Why the hell are you blaming yourself?" Astrid exclaimed frustratedly, "You couldn't have done anything." she aid quieter. 

"I could've. I just... I just stood there." Sirius said slowly, "I didn't do anything because... because I was watching you kiss Remus. I didn't know what to do."

"I don't care if you didn't do anything, Sirius. I care whether you care enough to see me. All i've ever wanted out of my life is for people to actually care about me and being here... it makes me feel as though people do. And you're one of those people so when you didn't come and see me... it hurt. A lot."

"i'm sorry." Sirius mumbled quietly, "I'm really sorry." 

"I'm sorry too." Astrid said, her palm flat against his cheek. She pulled him in quickly, hugging him tightly, her arms wrapped around him and his around her. The room filled with unspoken words. "I think the door should be unlocked by now." Astrid said as she pulled away, her hand reaching for the handle but before she could reach it she was pulled back towards Sirius, their faces inches from each other. 

"And you... you and Remus. Are you together?" Sirius asked breathlessly. 

"No." Astrid breathed out, waiting for him to move. Waiting for him to close the gap between them. 

But he didn't. He reached past her and opened the door, Astrid smiling annoyedly to herself before turning and walking out into the corridor. "Cheers guys." Astrid said sarcastically towards Lily and James who stood there grinning. 

"Friends or more..." Lily said eagerly, James' face going pale. 

"Friends." Astrid interjected quickly, Sirius moving to stand next to her. 

Lily sighed in disappointment but looked happy about them being friends again, James looked relieved. "Good. Great. Friends, Awesome." he said grinning, "Alright mate?" James said clapping Sirius on the back, the two embracing. 

"Nice to speak to you again deer." Sirius said smirking. 

"You old dog, took your time to apologise." James retorted, sending Astrid wink who merely shook her head and walked off with Lily. 

"I need to do something." Astrid said when they had been walking for a while. 

"Stop your thing with Elijah because you have feelings for Sirius?" Lily said smirking. 

"Yep." Astrid said grinning, "Speaking of the devil. Elijah!" 

The boy turned and jogged over to the girls, Lily quickly turning the corner. And then a few minutes later, Astrid turning. "Well that went well!" she said cheerfully, Lily laughing happily. 

**_2 weeks Later_ **

Astrid sat in the library next to James, a book open on Patronus' and Thesterals. She was singing her legs back and forth, her own book on Animagus' in her hands her pocket warming slightly. She payed it no attention but it grew warmer and warmer, almost burning her skin. 

She was snapped out of her trance when she realised what it was, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, James' head snapping towards her.

_i miss you_

Was _writteJamn_ on the golden coin, Astrid's heart soaring and smile beaming. 

_i miss you too_

she replied quickly, the coin heating up in her hand. 

_how are you?_

_Amazing. Everyone's great. Hru?_

_Alright. Sirius is back. Thank you_

_Of course. I love you_

_love you too._

Astrid positively beamed at the communication from her twin, her smile lighting up her eyes. "he contacted me." she whispered. 

"Harry?" James asked excitedly. 

"Yeah. Want to talk to him?" she asked. 

"Yes!" James said excitedly. 

_Haz, dad wants 2 talk, he knows btw_

There wasn't a reply for a moment but the coin heated up after a minute.

_he does?_

_yeah! Ofc, say hi._

_Hello, I'm Harry._

_James, your dad. I can't believe I'm talking to my son._

_I can't believe I'm talking to my dad._

_You play seeker hm?_

_Best position. Not chaser._

_No way. Chaser is the best_

_not a chance._

_It's me again, soz. we need 2 go. DADA_

_Alright. I believe in you btw, and love you_

_thank you. Love you too. C you soon x_

"Ready for Defence?" Astrid asked grinning. 

"Yeah.' James said shaking his head and grinning, his eyes twinkling. "I spoke to my son, Astrid." 

"You did." 

\----------

"How long until I get it?" Remus asked sulking. 

"Try once more! You can do it, it's almost there." Astrid encouraged. 

The three boys behind her watched eagerly. Over the years, Remus had been too scared to cast a patronus, scared of what form it would take. 

"Alright. Expecto Patronum!" he exclaimed, a shape finally coming out from his wand. 

A wolf. 

"You have got to be-" he said kicking the table in the classroom, everyone else looking at his patronus in awe. 

"Well done, Remus!" Astrid exclaimed happily. "You did it!" 

"Alright mate!" James said clapping him on the back. 

Sirius gave him a thumbs up. The two had been slightly awkward since the kiss but they had slowly been going back to normal after Remus apologise to Sirius for kissing the girl he liked, unknown to Astrid. 

"It's a fucking wolf though." Remus said frustratedly. 

"Yeah but Re, I think it's because you have your friends that stuck by you even though you're a wolf. It's one of your happiest memories."Astrid said softly, Remus blushing lightly. 

"I suppose." 

"Now you can show the DADA class!" Peter said smiling. 

The four grinned at Remus before a gasp diverted there attention. Regulus Black had cast his patronus. And it was a black dog. 

"Wow, Regulus!" Pansy said cheerfully, "Amazing!" 

But Astrid wasn't focused on that, she was focused on Sirius who had teared up slightly. His brother had the same patronus as his, and his animagus. 

The room filled with applause and Sirius covering his sniff with a cough. Astrid went up to him hugging him tightly, "He loves you more than you know, Sirius. Never forget that. He's not so different from you." she whispered, the room going oddly silent as she pulled away, all eyes on Sirius. 

"W-well done Reg." Sirius said quietly, Regulus nodding at him in return. 

"Okay. That's it for today." Pansy announced breaking the silence, "See you all next week." 

Everyone emptied the room, James, Astrid and Marlene all walking down the Quidditch together, Sirius still in the classroom with his little brother. 

"Y-that was great." Sirius mumbled, Regulus turning a light shade of pink before his face resumed the cold mask he had been taught. "They're not here, you don't have to look so cold." 

"It's what I have been taught. And thank you." Regulus said curtly. 

Anyone could've guessed the two were siblings, they looked more like twins. They both had dark black hair and grey eyes but Sirius' hair was longer and messier, and his eyes were slightly softer. Regulus had a thinner face, making him look younger. Sirius had a bit of hight on him and muscle but those were the main physical differences, the real differences were inside them, but deep down they were the same. Regulus and Sirius love fiercely, it was all or nothing. Once they set their mind to something, you couldn't change it. Sirius was his own person though, free and careless with a habit of caring too much, but Regulus was also his own person in a different way, a follower but free in his mind, careful with a habit of not showing how much he cared. 

They were all too similar in different ways. They were brothers. 

"I-I guess I'll see you around?" Sirius said awkwardly. 

"I- yes." Regulus responded equally awkwardly. 

"it's good to talk to you, Reg." Sirius said smiling sadly. 

"Give this to Astrid for me." Regulus said handing him a small piece of parchment. "And... it's good to talk to you too." 

\------------------

It was a windy day, almost November. The sky was a light grey with small drizzles every hour or so. The match today was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, the stands full of students, and teachers alike, sporting red and gold or yellow and black. The colours brightened up the pitch massively. 

"Alright team, we go out and we go out strong!" James said fiercely, everyone around him cheering, "Elijah, Astrid, a word." 

The three chasers quickly separated from the group to stand with James, "Alright, we need a lot of points in this, I want crossing between the two of you and all penalties taken by Astrid. If one of you gets injured keep playing, the subs will come on. And Astrid, keep Sirius in check please. Make sure he's paying attention." 

"Why wouldn't he?" Astrid asked. 

James merely rolled his eyes mumbling under his breath, "Too busy staring at you." The three made their way back over to the group, Marlene and Sirius standing there giving encouragements to the other Freddie and Niamh, the reserve beaters. "Just whack it towards anyone in yellow and black if you have to come on." Sirius said giving them thumbs up, "We did it in training, deep breaths. If you're going to be sick better now-" 

"Sirius." Astrid said elbowing him, "But he's right, go do it now-" 

"Astrid!" Marlene exclaimed sighing, Sirius and Astrid falling into fits of laughter.  

"Alright, Fletcher." James said addressing Oliver Fletcher their seeker. "Eyes on the snitch, nothing else. These two will take care of any bludgers. Got it?" 

"Got it." Oliver replied strongly. 

"On 3! 1! 2! 3! GRYFFINDOR!" They roared before flying onto the pitch, Astrid winking at Sirius before zooming off. 

"And we have Gryffindor!" Remus' voice boomed over the quidditch pitch, "Captain James Potter as chaser along with the brilliant Astrid Aumont and Elijah Girst! Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon as beaters and Oliver Fletcher as seeker and Kate Hoover as Keeper!" the crowd roared as they flew onto the pitch, "Brilliant fucking team!" 

"Mr Lupin!" Professor McGongall chided. 

"Sorry Professor, and here we've got good ol' Hufflepuff! Captain Holly Smith as seeker,  Amos Diggory, Emily Sivan and Dirk Cresswell as chasers and then Milly Pearson and Jonathon Darsha as beaters and David Rickson as Keeper!" 

The captains shook hands quickly before returning to starting positions and then, the whistle blew. "Woah and that's a fast fucking start from James Potter who lurches forward and grabs the Quaffle, Aumont hot on his side and Girst on the other. Well would you look at that Gryffindor have already scored, Hufflepuff not doing much in defence, great goal by Potter." Remus said grinning, McGonagall elbowing him in the side, "And Hufflepuff are off towards their goal, but a Bludgers coming straight for Diggory.... oh shit, that's not pretty." 

An hour later, Diggory in the hospital wing, a reserve on for him and Elijah off as well with Catherine subbing on and Oliver down, it was time for a time out. "Time!" James called to Madame Hooch who quickly blew her whistle, the Gryffindor team meeting together. "Alright, Madame Hooch!" 

The Professor quickly made her way over, "You'll need a substitute seeker, Mr Potter." 

"Marlene's playing Seeker, Astrid's moving to beater and Benjamin's coming on as Chaser." James said quickly. "Sorry Freddie and Niamh, but we need a bit more practice before you come on." James rushed out before chucking Astrid the bat. "GRYFFINDOR!" he roared before they took to the skys. 

"Alriiiight! Change for Gryffindor! new chasers are Benjamin Holt and Catherine Gilbert, Marlene McKinnon moves to seeker, and Astrid Aumont filler her place as beater! odd choice but with Gryffindor up by 140-70, they probably can afford this but that depends on if McKinnon's any good at searching for the snitch! And they're off! Nice whack there Aumont, she knocks Sivan in the arm causing her to drop the Quaffle right into Gilbert's arms and she's away! Gryffindor lead 150-70!" 

The match went on for another hour, less fouls this time and the score, 230-120. "And what's this? McKinnon seems to have spotted the snitch but Holly Smith's close on her tail. Oh and look Black sends a  _Siriusly_ strong bludger flying her way and pretty much knocking her to the ground, Aumont's screaming at him now. 

"YOU WEIRDO!" Astrid's voice echoed around the pitch, Madame Hooch's whistle going to award a Penalty to Hufflepuff and Marlene still chasing the snitch. 

"230-130" Remus announced, "But McKinnon's caught the snitch! 350-130, Gryffindor wins!" 

\----------------------------

"That hit was harsh." Astrid said tiredly, cuddled up next to Sirius on the sofa, Marlene, Lily, Dorcas, James, Peter, Remus and Kingsley all sitting with them.  "But good." she mumbled, loud enough that only Sirius heard. His laugh bubbled out of him causing a small chuckle to slip out of Astrid's mouth. 

"I know I'm brilliant." Sirius whispered arrogantly. 

"Brilliantly arrogant." Astrid said quietly, smiling slightly. "I like hanging out with you." she said even quieter, her whisper ghosting his neck. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." she mumbled, snuggling closer to him if that was possible.

"Oi Sirius, are you- you know?" Kingsley asked quietly. 

"No." Sirius replied smiling, "She just likes hanging out with me." he said fondly, running his fingers through her hair, Lily and James sharing knowing looks, and as much as James wanted to scold him saying ' _that's my daughter.'_ He one, knew that know one could know she was his daughter, and two, he had to admit that it was cute. No, it was above cute. The way Sirius looked at her, the way she curled into him perfectly, as though she fit there, the way Sirius held her closely. 

Sirius looked down at her, Astrid having fallen asleep. These days she was more tired than ever, dark shadows under her eyes and skin paler. But that didn't take away from her beauty. No, even asleep and exhausted she still looked beautiful. Inside and out. 

Astrid was powerful, strong, brave, ambitious, quick witted, funny... god he could go on forever. He liked how she grinned after figuring something out, he liked how she stuck out her tongue when trying to figure something out, he liked how her hair was slightly curly, he liked how she had freckles dotting her nose, he liked how she was so kind, he liked how she hummed and danced when there was no music playing. He liked how free she was. 

"I'm going to bed, Marls, Cas, you coming?" Lily asked standing up. 

"Yeah." they whispered at the same time, the three heading up quickly.

"I'm off as well.' James said yawning, Peter following after him. 

Remus sighed looking at them, smiling fondly at how Sirius had fallen asleep looking at her, and how she was tightly held next to him, "They look like the perfect couple don't they?" he asked Kingsley. 

"They do." Kingsley said quietly. 

"Almost as though she came here for him." he said sadly, the two making their way up stairs. 


	9. details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is a little short and a sort of filler!  
> Next chapter we're reliving Astrid's Worst Memories. So brace. And of course, her time at Hogwarts and not at Hogwarts.

**_October 31st_ **

It was a right bummer. The date.

It was great being back in the past with them, they were alive, James Potter was thriving and still pining after Lily who was beginning to soften, Lily Evans was grinning wholeheartedly and the war was beginning to rage but that didn't matter right now, she had her friends, just like Remus Lupin who had the best of friends that didn't care about his _fury little problem_ and accepted him for who he was and Sirius Black was in a good place, away from dark and cold times and forgetting all about the nightmare at home and little Peter Pettigrew had never felt so in place with his friends. 

Astrid loved it right now, she loved how happy her family was and how they shined. And she couldn't wait for them to keep that future. But right now, it was the day her parents died, the day that caused everything, the day that set her future in place. And so she brooded. She sat up in her room for a while, every around school and in lessons while she skipped. 

But she couldn't take it so she went to Dumbledore. 

She knocked quietly on the door, "Come in!" Dumbledore called from the inside, stroking Fawkes as she entered, "Good morning Miss Aumont." 

Astrid smiled at him, "Morning." 

"October 31st, a historic day in the future if I recall correctly." Dumbledore said as he turned to face her. 

Astrid nodded, "Yes. I uh, I was wondering if I could use your floo sir, to go to Godric's Hollow." 

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, would you like company?" 

"Uh, thank you but I'd like to go alone if that's alright?" 

He nodded smiling, "Of course. I shall sent a notice to your Professors to let them know you will not be joining them in class." She smiled gratefully at him as he let her slip past him and towards the fireplace. "See you at the Feast." 

"Maybe." she said before disappearing in green flames, calling out "Godric's Hallow." 

Astrid arrived in the middle of an empty pub, except for two Witches who sat there gossiping, too busy to notice her. Astrid walked out of the pub looking around the village. It didn't look that different from when she was here with Hermione. It looked a little brighter in the daylight though, and the houses looked much more homely. She walked down the familiar path towards the cottage she was looking for, and it was there, full and non-destroyed in all its glory. 

She eyed the house up and down, nerves filling her stomach. It was a lot more beautiful when it wasn't recked. A thatched roof and white walls with black window frames and a mahogany door with a small gate at the front, flowers lining the driveway. It felt odd to Astrid, paying respects to something that had yet to happen and she hoped would never happen. 

She sighed deeply, pulling out a Lily from her pocket and placing it on the fence between two gates so it would stay. She wiped a small tear that fell from her eye and turned around and walked towards the graveyard, standing where her parents were buried in the future. "Hi mum and dad." she said smiling, "it's odd, I can speak to you in person now. But I figured I would come and talk to you because today you died in the future. It feels very odd thinking that when I return to where I belong, you'll be alive there as well." she paused, "I wonder if these will still be here." she thought, "I've just thought about how much I'm changing." 

"it's a lot. Brining back Remus, Sirius, grandma and grandpa, Fred, Tonks, Mad-eye, Regulus. I have to change so much. I kill Voldy and his followers and that's done it. I think. Pansy and I made a timeline of all the events and we're trying out best to prevent them. After Christmas we're going hunting for them again, and we've locked up a lot of the prisoners but... but he can break them out." 

"I hope you don't think I'm a bad person for wanting to kill them, and truthfully, I don't exactly know if I want too but... but I know it will bring back you guys and Harry... I just want him to be happy. Hell, I don't even know if I can go back to where I'm from. Hermione's trying her best, but is it bad that... I-I don't really mind if I stay?" she whispered, finally admitting to herself that she wanted to stay. 

She stayed there for a while longer, standing there and talking with her parents and letting the hours pass by, the sun setting into a golden colour and the sky lighting up in reds and dimming purples. 

It was truly a sight to see, and the prettiest sunset anyone had seen in a while. Perhaps change was happening. 

\-------

"Where is she?" James asked confused, stomping his foot impatiently, "She's been gone the whole day, I've checked the map and she's not on it, I've check the ROR." he was now mumbling to himself, worry overtaking him. 

"She is fine Mr Potter." Dumbledores voice came from behind him, "October 31st is a historic day after all, you needn't worry." James looked at him confused, "Hm." Dumbledore said perplexed, "I am sure if you ask, alone, she will tell you." 

James nodded turning back to where Sirius was almost standing up from his seat at the table looking for her. "Where in Merlin's name is she?" 

But James didn't get to answer since Dumbledore had started his speech, "Happy Halloween all! And Samhain to some!" the hall erupted in applause except for the five people on the Gryffindor table, and Pansy on the Slytherin. "Well, as always I shall get my speech over with quickly as I am sure you will want to eat! So, let us raise our Goblets for times to come! Happy Halloween!" he said again while food rose onto the table everyone piling food onto their plates. 

"Oo, this looks good." Peter ogled at the food cheerfully, his eyes happy. 

James loaded his plate up and missed it a few times here and there while looking out for Astrid, Sirius doing the same thing, Remus and Lily not even touching their food. They feast was well under way by now and James was getting increasingly anxious by the minute. 

As the feast came to and end, Astrid still wasn't there, and more people were beginning to notice. 

"Guys, where's Astrid?" Marlene asked confused. 

"Yeah, where is she?" Dorcas asked just as confused. 

"We wish we knew." Sirius said sighing. 

They all made their way back up to the common room sulkily, all of them waiting in the common room on the sofa's. It was close to nine when Astrid finally came in looking exhausted but... like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

"Astrid!" Lily cried jumping up and running to hug her tightly. "Oh thank goodness you're alright." 

The others jumped up as well, all of them fretting over her before she cleared her throat. "I'm uh, sorry about today but I'll explain tomorrow, I'm exhausted." 

The others nodded, just glad to have her back, but Sirius seemed a little more reluctant to accept this. "You've been gone the whole bloody day, worrying us to bits and this is what we get?" 

"Sirius, I'm exhausted. Please just-" she said tiredly, Lily's heart almost breaking at the shakiness of her voice. 

"No, I was worried sick! We all were. You know with everything that's been going on, you could've been dead! And we wouldn't have known better because you disappeared without a word! Leaving us here with nothing! Not a clue to where you were!" he exclaimed frustratedly, Astrid going pale. 

"I'm sorry, I-" she stammered but James stood in front of her. 

"Sirius, mate. Leave it. Let her explain tomorrow alright. Look at her, she's tired." James said quietly. 

Sirius scoffed, "No, I'm curious as to where she's been." 

"Leave it, Sirius. Now." James said a little less kindly.

"She could've told-" 

"Stop!" Astrid growled, "Stop it. I don't need to tell you my every move, do I? You're not my bloody protector, nor my body guard. So leave me be, I told you I'll explain tomorrow and so you take that. And if you're going to argue, then piss off and argue with a mirror." The common room had gone silent now and Astrid looked close to tears. "Please." she said, her voice breaking. 

Sirius shook his head before storming up the stairs. "Sorry." Astrid said quietly. "I'm going upstairs." 

Lily followed her quickly, and sitting down next to Astrid as she flopped on the bed. "Lily." she said quietly, Lily turning towards her, "I need to tell you something." 

Lily nodded, "Of course. You know you can trust me with anything." 

Astrid sat up slowly, "Please don't freak out. Alright." 

Lily nodded scared as Astrid stood up, grabbing her wand and washing off the glamour, revealing the scars Lily had seen in the hospital but had never dared to comment on. She gasped slightly, seeing them now was so different. For Astrid was stood there nervously, not lying in a bead barely breathing. "H-how?" Lily stammered. 

"My name is Astrid Euphemia Lily Potter. I was born on July 31st 1980 with my twin brother Harry James Potter." she said just above a whisper and Lily looked at her as if she were crazy. 

"That's not possible." She croaked out. 

"It is." Astrid said firmly, "I am 17 in the future, and I have beeb de-aged to 16. I used a time-turner to get back here, and Pansy came with me. Her name is Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Edward Parkinson and-" 

"Lilith." Lily finished for her with wide eyes, "B-but. No. Why?" 

Astrid carried on, "My parents were murdered on October 31st, 1981 by Lord Voldemort. I was raised by a muggle family while Harry was put in with his Aunt and Uncle." she swallowed before continuing, "I was put in Slytherin house when I joined Hogwarts, Harry was put in Gryffindor, in my first year Harry and I met Voldemort for the first time, again in our second year, in our third year we met both of our Godfathers, Harry's being Sirius Black and mine being Remus Lupin, in my fourth year Harry was entered in a deadly tournament and Voldemort came back and a close friend died, in our fifth year Harry's godfather... died. In our sixth year Dumbledore died and in our seventh, well, we weren't there we were elsewhere." 

"What?" Lily asked, "Astrid that's not... what?" 

"I have proof." she brought out a pensive and poured her memories in there, except for the ones she didn't want anyone to see. "Look." 

Lily did as she was told, diving her head into the water and living through Astrid's life. 

When she pulled out her face was covered in tears and she stood up embracing Astrid, "I love you, Astrid. This doesn't change anything." Astrid broke, sobbing into Lily's arms and the latter only hugged her tighter. "Potter huh? I marry that git?" 

Astrid chuckled, wiping her tears, "Everyone knew it was coming. Besides, I know you're warming up to him." 

Lily smiled and sighed, "So.. daughter huh?" Astrid nodded, "Woah. You get your badass side from me, I'll tell you that." 

"I know, as if I get it from that dork." Astrid said grinning.

"I want to know everything about you, Astrid." Lily said smiling. 

Astrid nodded, "And me about you, but I have a purpose here Lils. Or mum.. it's to defeat Voldemort so you can live. And I need your help." 

"Of course, anything." 

"But you won't be doing any fighting. I'm not taking chances. I just need a few help with the discussions." 

Lily nodded, "Of course. I suppose you're here to save a few people as well." 

"Yes, but.. but not Dumbledore. If he lives, then he lives, but if he dies, I will not change that." Astrid said quietly, "He has the best intentions, I know he does, but he puts what he thinks is best and I have so many things to be angry at him for. He raised Harry and I as pigs for slaughter. I cannot forgive him for making my twin march to his death. Even if he lived, it's just... we both accepted it, we accepted it was our fate to die. That's not right." Astrid said in a small voice, "I am not one to hold grudges, so if he lives then I shall not change it." 

"I understand." Lily said embracing her in a hug. "I'll help you no matter what."

"Thank you." Astrid said. "And today... I was at Godric's Hollow, where you died, on this very day in 5 years. But you won't anymore." 

Lily grinned, "I trust you." 

 


	10. the Architecture of Astrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has some child abuse in, trigger warning.

The common room was filled with sixth years, Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Marlene, Dorcas, Peter and Astrid all sat around the fire laughing together. The fire was spitting behind them while they told old ghost stories and tales. Astrid was sat next to Peter and Sirius on the floor, Marlene and Dorcas next to each other on the sofa, then Remus then Lily then James. "And then... he gave her the butter and indeed, her finger was missing." Lily finished quietly, Marlene shivering and Peter sniffing. 

"I didn't like that." Peter said frowning, "Poor boy alone in the house with his demented mother who wants to kill him." 

"I've got one!" Astrid said enthusiastically. "Everyone cuddle up and keep hands and legs on the sofa." she whispered darkly, Peter rushing onto the couch next to James but Sirius and her staying put on the floor. "One day, a girl's parents were going camping for three days. They made sure she was to lock all doors around the house and she did. They told her if she ever gets scared, put her hand down when she was lying on the bed and let the dog lick it." James sent a grin towards Sirius before his face turning blank again. "So she did. On the first night she went to bed, but she woke up during the night hearing the sound of a tap dripping." she paused menacingly, "Drip... drip... drip. She got up to investigate, walking towards her bathroom and finding nothing wrong."

"She brushed it off as nothing but she was scared so she wandered back to bed and let the dog lick her hand. She slept peacefully and the next night she went to sleep with no worries but again she woke up. Drip... drip... drip." Astrid said slowly, her face a painting of emotions as she described the story, "She got up again, a little shakily and went to her bathroom. Nothing. She went to the spare bathroom. Nothing. So she went back to bed and let the dog lick her hand once more." the group was waiting for it to happen the scare... right about now. But Astrid kept going, "It happened again on the third night. She fell asleep, woke up. Drip... drip... drip. She got up. Her bathroom. Nothing. Spare bathroom. Nothing. So she checked her parents bathroom and when she walked in... she screamed. For in the shower was her dog hung and blood dripping... drip... drip... drip. And on the mirror was...  _humans can lick too._ She turned, and he was there." 

Lily looked abosultely panicked and turned her head into James' chest gripping his shirt. He rubbed her back comfortingly, blushing as hard as ever and Marlene and Dorcas were curled up to each other frightened. "How does it end?" Peter stammered.

"That's it!" Astrid declared happily. "The end!" 

"What a cliffhanger." Sirius said rolling his eyes, "That poor dog. I mean really... hanged?" 

Astrid nodded, "Shame isn't it? I reckon dogs are my second favourite animals." 

"Second favourite?" Sirius asked astounded. 

Astrid nodded, "Yeah. Dragons first obviously. Or maybe deer." she sent a sly and grin towards James, smirking at Sirius. 

"Deer?" he exclaimed, "Deer?" 

"I'm not deaf, Sirius. And you've never called me dear before, a bit _staggering_ really." Astrid nipped back.

"You think you're _fawn_ y do you?" Sirius asked with his arms crossed. 

"Oh I do...it _behooves_ me to tell you but I'm much _fawnier_ than you are." Astrid retorted grinning. 

"Al- _doe_ you speak those words, it's not true." Sirius said with narrowed eyes. 

" _Buck_ up, it's not that big of a deal." Astrid said carelessly. 

"Oh _deer_ , this is embarrassing." James chimed in, "This is _pawsitively fawny_." 

 _"Fur_ tunately, Sirius is losing. But it's fine, everyone's _howling_ with laughter." Astrid said smirking at Sirius' mouth which was wide open.

"Okay I give in!" Sirius announced still wide eyed. 

You've gone all... _doe_ eyed. Like a _deer_ faced with headlights." Astrid pointed out grinning. 

"Oh stop, Ri! He can't take anymore." Lily said in between fits of laughter, Remus and Peter laughing along with her.

"You guys suck." Sirius grumbled.

Astrid ruffled his hair grinning, "Like a poor puppy." 

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her before giving into her touch and his leg moving like a dogs tail. Astrid chuckled but curled into his side while she ruffled his hair. "Will someone put some music on?" Sirius asked. 

Remus nodded, jumping up and walking towards the record player, sliding in a slow jazz song. Astrid beamed at Sirius, jumping up and pulling him up with her, dragging him into the middle of the common room. "Dance puppy face." 

"Yes your majesty." he said sarcastically, but he was grinning and quickly pulled her closer into a waltz position. They danced like this for a while, Astrid slowly resting her head on his shoulder while the rest of the group talked quietly. "Alright, Aumont?" he asked. 

"Alright. Alright, Sirius?" she asked. 

"Alright." he said quietly, thankful she didn't use his last name. It was odd, not once had Astrid ever called him by his surname. Not a single time... it was almost like she just knew. "I like you being here." he said quietly. 

"I like being here too. I like being with you." she whispered back, her breath ghosting his neck and making him shiver. She brought her face back up to him, she wasn't too much shorter than him and he could see her eyes perfectly. A clear emerald gleam. 

"Astrid I-" he stammered, his nerves getting the better of him. He pulled her closer to him and slowly edged towards her, she too doing the same thing, slowly. And they got closer, so close he could feel her warm breath on him again and he could feel her body heat radiating. He could see the freckles on her nose and the small hazel freckles in her eyes. They were almost there just one little -

"Stop it!" came a voice from the sofa and Astrid's eyes widened, pulling away from him suddenly, Sirius' eyes still on her as she turned away from him, his hands still around her waist as she turned. "Why are you pushing it?" Dorcas asked angrily as she stood up, Marlene standing with her. 

"I'm not pushing it! I just want to know why!" Marlene exclaimed. 

"Because I want to! Why do you care?" Dorcas spat. 

"I care about you!" Marlene countered. 

"Shove it!" Dorcas snarled before storming upstairs. 

"I-I'll go." Astrid said untangling herself from Sirius and rushing after Dorcas, Lily getting him from her cuddle with James and hugging Marlene. Sirius standing there frozen, James' eyes switching from the staircase where Astrid had run up and him. 

"I'm going." Sirius said quietly before rushing up the boys staircase. 

\---

"Dorcas?" Astrid said quietly, not wanting to startle the girl who was crying lightly behind her curtains. "It's Astrid." 

"Go away." Dorcas said sadly. 

Astrid closed her eyes and sighed, walking towards her, "No. I know when you're like this you'll want to be held for now, in a while you'll want to be alone but now..." 

Dorcas sobbed and Astrid took this as permission, casting a silencing charm around them and hugging Dorcas quickly. "W-why? Sh-she's never c-cared be-before." 

"She always has." Astrid said quietly. "Always. Sometimes people don't know how to show they care and they take it out in anger, trying to protect people when they're actually only hurting them." 

Dorcas nodded, "I-I don't even like the guy I'm with right now. He's gross and there's nothing there. Nothing. Never with anyone." 

"Maybe you need to end it then, hey? If nothing's there, then you can't change that." Astrid said quietly. "Believe me, you can't." 

"You went through something like this?" Dorcas sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

Astrid nodded, "Yeah. I dated this girl a year back... she was amazing, one of my best friends but that was it.. just one of my friends. We realised that after a while and I told her to go after the girl she actually wanted.. and she told me to live my life on my terms, not others. And that was that." 

"You're friends now?" 

Astrid smiled, "Yeah. We are. And she got the girl she loved and I got to come here.. to live on my own terms."

Dorcas smiled hopefully up at her "There's... I dunno... I've always. I-I dunno. I think maybe... I dunno maybe I like Marlene?" she said extra quietly. 

"Okay." Astrid said smiling, "Then I think you need to end this thing with this guy and I think you and Marlene need to make up. I think she'd appreciate that. Not now... when you're ready." 

Dorcas nodded, "Thank you, Ri." 

"Of course. I'll leave you now." Astrid said getting up. 

"You and Sirius. You're really cute together." 

Astrid flushed, "Nah, he doesn't like me." 

"Oh he does." Dorcas said grinning. 

"I believe it when I see it." Astrid said smiling, "Good night, Cass." 

"Night." 

Astrid padded downstairs tiredly, settling down with Lily and Marlene who were sitting there quietly talking. "She's okay." Astrid said at Marlene's worried glance. "All good, just give her a bit of space." 

Marlene nodded yawning, "I'm going to sleep now. You guys coming?" 

"Yeah." the two of them chorused, following Marlene up the stairs. "Tomorrow. I'm going on a little trip. Cover for me?" 

Lily nodded, "of course. Can I help with anything else?" 

"Nope. Pansy and I will be going together, it's a small task that shouldn't take too long." 

"Alright. Be safe." Lily cautioned. 

"Always."

\-----------

It was not safe. 

"PANSY! GET DOWN!" Astrid screamed, a green light flashing just over Pansy's head as she ducked, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Astrid screeched, her arms retrained behind her. 

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Pansy called, duelling her heart out. 

"NOW PANSY!" Astrid tried again, more desperate and Pansy could hear it. 

She turned towards Astrid, her concentration lost for a second and McNair shouted Avada Kedavra, Astrid screaming so harshly, the mirrors in the room shattering, the chandelier falling and crashing on the ground, just protecting Pansy from the spell, Astrid sending her pushing her out of the house with a shove of her magic and Pansy was gone. She had no idea how she did it but she knew she had made Pansy leave the house, she had made her apparate out. 

Pansy was safe. 

"Where is the other girl?" came a cold voice from the doorway, McNairs face paling. 

"I-I she left my lord." he said bowing his head. 

"You cannot apparate out, so how?" he growled out. 

"I am unsure my lord. She did it I think." McNair said pointing a finger at Astrid who held her head up high, her heart racing. 

"Crucio!" The dark lord screamed at Astrid, her whole body erupting in needles and stabs of pain, travelling throughout her blood and veins, the pounding in her heart multiplying and she knew the dark lord could see it. But she wouldn't break, she would make no noise. "Crucio!" he cried again, with more emphasis but she didn't not break again. She shook silently, her fingers almost breaming from the tension and pain within her. "SCREAM!" he screeched. 

"N-no." Astrid spat out. 

"CRUCIO!" he screamed, the curse hitting her harder than ever. She collapsed in the chair, her body curling as the pain threatened to spill out of her mouth. But she did not break. "Leave us." he growled to McNair, the man scurrying out of the room. "What makes you so special then? What makes you so... different?" 

Astrid smiled weakly, her eyes dark, "I-I'm like you." she whispered. 

He laughed manically, "How?" he said, almost amused. 

"We are both special you see." Astrid said breathlessly, "You-you thrive on pain.. on misery. Like you went through." she said swallowing harshly, "I-I thrive too. But.. but I rely on the happiness of people, now your pain." 

"How does that make us the same?" he asked, getting impatient. 

"Because we both thrive." Astrid said smiling. "You thrive with the power you gained, you bought. But I, I have power you know not, I have power that I was born with, a gift. Something you never achieved. Something to save me." 

"You know nothing!" He growled out.

"I know everything about you, Tom." she said grinning sadistically. "Tom Marvolo Riddle. A half-blood with a tendency to pretend. A boy who never grew into a man, a boy who grew into a psycho, a power hungry psycho. A little boy who killed at such a young age with no remorse. A boy who won over teachers affections, a boy who grew up in an orphanage alone and thinking he was special. But what's so special about you? What is-" 

"CRUCIO!" he screamed, angrier than ever, Astrid writhing in pain, "Lets see what I can find out about you then." 

Astrid could feel it, she could feel him entering her mind, pushing against the boundaries she had tried her best to create and perfect. But he wasn't through just yet, so she tried to push him out. Anything. But the pain, the pain of the curse still on her, the slow fading of her consciousness and mind. 

She couldn't do it. 

_"Come here, girl. Now." growled an old man, thin with over-achieving posture. His back straighter than a ruler. "NOW!" he bellowed._

_A small girl of seven tiptoed over, her hair braided back neatly, a remaining bruise on her cheek. "Y-yes?" she whimpered._

_"YES SIR." he corrected harshly, gripping her arm as she tried to step back.  
_

_"Stop. Stop." she cried, "Stop. Please."_

_"Weak." he spat. "Weak and pathetic."_

_A slap to the face. A cry from her mouth. His fingers a little wet from the tears. He looked at them, her felt them._

_Another slap._

_"STOP!" she tried again, writhing in his arms to get away, she hated his touch. She hated his grip on her. "P-please." she begged._

_"Worthless little bitch." he growled out, "Now, did you break the vase?"_

_"I-I I didn't mean too!" she cried, her body shaking, "Let go! Please. I-I'm sorry."_

_"Idiot. Idiot. Stupid. Stupid." he repeated. "Don't you cry, girl. It's not like I'm starving you."_

_"P-please." she begged, her legs crumbling. She could still feel the sting of his hand against her cheek. "Stop. Let me go." she tried, knowing it wouldn't do anything but she had to try. She had to get away._

_He looked down at her in disgust, taking a deep breath before he drew his hand away for the fourth time._

"GET OUT!" Astrid cried, pushing him out of her mind, Voldemort falling back as did so. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" she cried, the tears falling helplessly down her face as she screamed, the windows around them shattering just like the mirrors, Voldemort cackling in the mirror.

"I have you now!" he sung happily, grinning horribly, his teeth showing. "I have you!" 

"No. You. Don't." Astrid growled out. 

"CRUCIO!" he screamed again, this time Astrid's memories falling right into the front of her mind. 

_It had gotten worse. He had control over her. The bruises on her arms a sign of this._

_Concealer did the trick. For the most part._

_"He wants to see you." came a cold voice and the little girl turned around, her height indicating she was around 9 now._

_"No." she whimpered._

_"Go." the lady snapped and she did as so dropping the concealer and making her way down as quiet as possible ._

_She pushed the door open slowly, the smell of alcohol hitting her nose immediately. "Here." he commanded. "NOW!"_

_She obeyed knowing his moods were worse after a few beers. "Y-yes." she stuttered._

_It was not umfamiliar to her, the routine._

_He came home drunk. She came for her. She went down to him. She never went back up for another hour. Not until his was done using his fist and his words against her._

_"Worthless. Worthless." he chanted, breathlessly, her cheek pounding and her arm throbbing. "Weak. Weak. Look at the tears. Weak!"_

_"STOP IT!" she cried, frustrated with all the comments, "STOP. STOP. STOP!"_

_And he did. She looked up slowly, her eyes closed in anticipation for the hit. But it never came. So she opened his eyes and his face had turned purple, his hands gripping his neck as he chocked silently on the lack of oxygen. She stood up, rushing towards him. "HELP, HELP!" she cried, prying his hands away but they wouldn't budge. "I- help." she whimpered as the woman rushed in._

_"Get away, girl." she growled, and Astrid immediately ran from the room, rushing to the cupboard upstairs and hugging her knees to her body in the corner. Tears streaming silently down her face, sirens wailing in the distance as they drew closer to the house._

_"Take me away. Take me away." she whispered to herself, rocking back and forwards, her eyes shut tightly. "Take me away."_

Voldemort cackled, "Just alike we are!" he said grinning. "Two lost souls! But I am found. I am not weak." 

"You are." Astrid growled, "Weak to use someones pain against them. You are a coward, you hide behind your followers. You are pathetic." 

Voldemort's face blanched and Astrid used this as leverage, breaking the restraints behind her silently. "I am no coward." he spat out, "CRU-"

 _"A coward you are."_ she slithered, her voice the language of parstletongue.  _"A memory to fight, you power is not enough?"_

"HOW!" he screamed, "You are not worthy-" 

 _"Are you sure?"_ she whispered, her eyes locked on his as she stood up, dragging her hands out to the side and picking up all the broken objects in the room, gathering their force and power.  _"I am worthy._ And I am not WEAK!" she spat, pushing her hands towards him and crying out as the power surged through her, the sound of footsteps rushing in and spells flying over her and towards Voldemort as she pushed the last bit of energy she had left out of her, collapsing on the floor. 

"ASTRID!" cried a distant voice. 

"NO! Get him away!" Shouted another, "Stop him!" 

But it was black. 

And the voices were no more. 


	11. arguments and make-up

Afterwards, it was chaos. Sirius had watched as Astrid had taken one look at him, his eyes were wide as he heard her speak Parstletongue, her eyes were wide as she saw him standing there with James, Remus, Peter and Lily. Her breath caught and a spell hit her silently just as Sirius ran forward and she blacked out. The last thing she felt were his arms around her. 

Now, a day later, she was waking up in a cold sweat in the Gryffindor girls dormitories, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas sitting silently around her. "She'll wake up soon." Lily said strongly before breaking down, "Oh god, it's all my fault. I shouldn't of ever told the boys, now Sirius is mad, James can't stop pacing, Pansy thinks it's her fault, Peter's traumatised and Remus is trying to keep all of us safe." 

"You did what was right." Astrid croaked. "Thank you." 

Lily sobbed as she rapped her arms around Astrid, whose body was shaking and wet. "What the hell happens to you, Astrid?" Marlene asked worriedly. 

"A lot of stuff." Astrid tried to joke, grinning weakly and then bursting into a coughing fit, blood coming out of her mouth and onto her hand but she wiped it quickly on the bedsheet, hoping none of the girls saw. They didn't. "But I'm alright now." she made to get up and quickly fell on her legs landing in a lump on the floor and she whimpered. 

"There, there." Lily said sympathetically, helping her back up onto the bed.

"I'll grab James." Dorcas said smiling sadly at Astrid.

"I'll come down. Just give me a second." she said breathing deeply. "I'm going to shower though. You don't mind do you?" 

The girls shook their heads quickly and Astrid was helped to he bathroom by Lily. She sat as the bath ran quickly and then locked the door, casting a silencing charm on it as she stared her self in the mirror. The curse was taking effect, her emerald eyes were now turning slightly darker, she was skinnier as well, a few of her ribs could be seen and her cheekbones were more defined than ever. Plus the coughing up blood. 

Astrid slipped into the bath, whining as the hot water caressed her skin and she went into further, pushing her head underneath the water. She pulled herself back up and pulled her knees close to her body, crying carelessly and sobbing as her body shook and the tears poured out of her eyes. This was supposed to be good, brilliant. She was supposed to save everyone, but how could she when she was so weak? When she was dying? 

She could feel her chest clamping together and the oxygen leaving her lungs as she gasped for more air but couldn't quite get enough. She could feel her vision fade and managed to cancel the silencing charm and gasp out for Lily who shook the door frantically as soon as she heard Astrid gasping for air. "ASTRID!" she cried helplessly, trying her best to shove the door open. "Alohamora!" Lily tried but the door wouldn't budge, "Astrid, Ast- Aloh-"

"Move, move!" a new voice cried and the door shattered open to find Astrid sitting in the bath gripping her through and trying to push air in. "Gipsy!" McGonagall cried, picking Astrid up and covering her with a towel. An elf popped into the room with wide eyes. "The hospital wing. Now!" McGonagall shouted and the elf obeyed quickly, grabbing the Professor's hand and then they were gone. 

"Oh god. What have I done?" Lily trembled and her eyes watered, Marlene and Dorcas hugging her from the sides.

"Everything right." Dorcas answered. "Come, lets get you by the fire." they walked slowly downstairs to the common room where James was still pacing. 

"Where is she? Is she oka- Lily? What- what's going on?" he asked worriedly, licking his lips anxiously. 

"Astrid's been taken to the hospital wing." Marlene replied quietly, handing Lily a blanket, "She had some sort of coughing fit in the bathroom after she woke up." 

"Blood." Lily's voice trembled as she spoke. "She was coughing up blood." and she buried herself into her hands again, sobbing  and letting James hug her tightly. "I know." she whispered in his arms, "I'm not losing her. I-I just met her." 

And James understood her meaning, his sighed and pulled her closer, "She's not going anywhere. She's here to stay. I promise." he rocked the crying girl back and forward comfortingly, "i promise." 

Her crying died down after a while and she was left lying peacefully in his arms, her eyes set on the ceiling. "You can cry you know? You've been strong holding me. It's okay, I can be strong."

Whether it was her voice or the fact that Astrid was in danger a lot, or maybe it was her story, or her memories, James found himself crying into Lily's shoulder and letting her run her hands through his hair and run her fingers down his back softly, her voice signing a soft lullaby quietly. 

How did it end up like this? 

 

\----

 

Astrid had promised herself one thing just as she saw McGonagall, and then saw Lily's face, she promised herself she wouldn't put her friends through this. Enough had before, and no more now. That was her promise.

So when she returned a day later, she walked into the common room with her head down and rushed upstairs, ignoring Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. She closed her curtains and placed a ward around them. Lily, Marlene and Dorcas were hopeless in getting through. 

But that didn't stop them. No, before class they all tried, after class they all tried, during class they all tried. They tried to get through to her but she was a closed book, she didn't speak she just got on with her work. She didn't smile, she didn't laugh and her eyes didn't glisten. She just... was there. She spoke the bare minimum in class and the teachers noticed the difference, they noticed she was closed off, they noticed she was Astrid anymore. She was the Astrid that died when everyone else died, she was the Astrid that Pansy recognised after the Battle of Hogwarts, she was the Astrid that had no will to live and it was killing her.

"Astrid!" Sirius shouted angrily on the ninth day of her ignoring them. She flinched as he shouted and Lily tried to calm him down, but he was on a roll, "Turn around." he snapped angrily and she did as told, but she was shaking slightly. Sirius didn't notice. "Why do you keep ignoring us? You act as if we don't exist, as if we're not trying! WE ARE!" he growled, "We try every single day! Do you want the attention hm? Do you like being the centre of attention? Do you like going on these death missions and scaring us so you can be the centre of attention?" 

"Sirius!" Lily cried desperately. 

"Stop it." James growled dangerously at Sirius. 

"No! She ignores us for days! I've got something to say about it, she's being ridiculous, horrid and mean! It's not fucking fair, her ignoring us when we did nothing wrong! It's her-" 

"I know what I'm doing." Astrid said quietly and everyone turned to look at her, "I know I'm ignoring you. You guys didn't do anything, you're correct, but I did. So stay away and stop trying. Please." she said it all calmly and evenly, not even raising her voice. 

"Don't you dare tell us to stay away! You're punishing us you-!" he raised his arm in frustration, not wanting to hit Astrid but she took it as this and dropped to the floor, curling up in a tiny ball and rocking back and forward. Sirius gasped as he looked down at her. So small, so fragile. "Astrid.." he gulped nervously. 

"Get the hell away from her!" Pansy screamed as she ran towards them, "YOU idiot!" she spat, her eyes dark with hatred. "You don't understand do you? She's trying to protect us from her, she thinks she's a danger." she growled as she dropped to the floor, slowly running a hand over Astrid's head, "Hey, it's okay. It's okay." Pansy said calmly, Astrid's head rising out of the little ball she created. 

"Alright?" she asked breathlessly. 

"Alright." Pansy nodded helping her up. "Move." she spat as she led Astrid out of the corridor. 

"What the hell was that, Sirius?" James questioned quietly, his hand intertwined with Lily's. 

Sirius shifted, "I was just so angry and fed up. She ignores us, pushes us away.. I-"

"You need to understand something." Lily spoke up, her voice cold and detached, "Astrid has been through hell and back, what you said back then was horrid. She does these things to punish herself, don't you see that? She thinks we need to be protected from her. And you blurting out that shit doesn't help, Sirius. Please... please go apologise to her. See her side. She'll listen to you, you're the only one she reacts to." 

"How?" he asked confused. 

"In class, when you speak, her head shifts. When you try and speak to her she turns her head slightly before rushing off. You get a reaction." Lily said slowly, "Please... just, just go to her." 

Sirius nodded slowly, "Alright..." he replied nervously and hesitated before taking off down the corridor. "Astrid! Astrid!" 

Pansy turned, and Astrid did with her. Green emerald eyes that shimmered didn't, they were... sort of dull, almost hopeless and they were surrounded by red blotchy patches. "Piss off." Pansy said harshly. 

"Don't." Astrid said weakly. "It's my fault I-" 

"It's not your fault." Sirius said quickly, interrupting her. "It's mine. I-I should've realised and not been so selfish, you're an amazing person Astrid and you always do things for the benefit of others and it's brilliant, truly. But have you ever thought about yourself? About what makes you happy?" he questioned, slowly stepping towards her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about what I said-" 

"I thought a lot. About what I wanted. I wanted a family, people that loved me unconditionally, I wanted happiness and freedom and a chance to live. I thought coming here would be easier, I thought I could get back everything people lost, but I can't. Not like this. Not when there are people who I love here and who I care for endlessly, I can't put them in danger, not you, not Lily, not James or Remus or Peter or Lilith or even you Pansy. I've grown up, and I know what I want, but it's not what people need, I can't have it because it's not going to last. Ever." she paused, wiping a tear away, "I've come to terms with that, things with me don't last. That's life." 

Sirius' heart stopped at her words, "but what about what you need." 

"That's irrelevant." she mumbled. 

"Not its not!" Pansy and Sirius chorused at the same time. 

"When has anyone asked me what I needed?" Astrid snapped at Pansy, "When? I love you Pansy, and you've done everything for me, as did Draco, Blaise, Theo, Hermione, Ron.. but you guys are my best friends, Harry... god I miss him so much Pansy. He.." 

"I know.. he would understand. I won't pretend like I do, you've been through so much Astrid, but let me help." Pansy begged. 

Astrid sobbed and Sirius stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he was intruding, "I never got a choice on how to live my life, it was him coming after Harry and I, it was my friends being taken, it was a year finding out my family was not at all what I thought, it was one of my friends getting killed and him coming back, it was her..." Astrid snarled, "Then it was Draco... me and you falling out, Harry going crazy, and then we were all on the run, and then we lost people but we won. In my eyes... how? How is that a win?" 

Sirius gulped, he had never heard Astrid talk like this, like she was broken. 

"Because we came out stronger-" 

"Look at me Pansy! Do I look strong? I'm dying." Astrid spat out, her face pale. 

"You're what?" Sirius blurted out. 

Astrid spun to face him, "I'm dying. Something inside me is consuming me and I can't bloody stop it. I'm dying." 

The temperature in the room had dropped significantly, Lily and James stepped out from behind the corner, dropping James' hand and running towards Astrid, flinging her arms around her. "Why? Why didn't you say?" Lily whispered. 

"Because... I don't want to admit it. I didn't want to admit it. I love it here with you guys... but i'm fixing things and then I need to go." Astrid said quietly and James had wrapped his arms around her. Sirius saw it at that moment, the similarities they al shared, Astrid's slightly red hair, her green eyes, her nose with freckles, her lightly tanned skin, the untameable hair, her fiery personality, her humour. She was a complete mix of the two. 

"We understand." James said pulling away, "But we want to treasure this time with you." 

Astrid smiled, "You'll get more time soon. When I've done what i'm going to here, you'll get the rest of your life with me."

Lily chocked on a sob which turned into a laugh, "We love you, Astrid. 1981 you and 1976 you." 

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius questioned obliviously. 

Astrid nodded at James and Lily, "Sirius, my name is Astrid Potter, born in 1981, July 31st. James Potter is my father and Lily is my mother. You are my brothers godfather, and Remus is mine." 

Sirius stood there shocked... "You mean... I like a girl who time travels?" 

Pansy scoffed, "Of course you would choose that to say." 

"Well... holy shit. Didn't expect that, did I?" 

"I expect not." Dumbledore's voice came out. "Astrid... may we speak? We have a small problem." he gestured to the boy next to him. 

Severus Snape. 


	12. grease, glasses, guesses

Astrid stood in Dumbledore's office pushing the lose hair around her face away from her as she watched James glare at Severus and Lily scowl lightly at the same boy. Severus looked uncommonly uncomfortable, he scratched his ear awkwardly, rubbing one foot on the back of his ankles and keeping his head hidden by his mop of hair. 

"Alright." Astrid started, breaking the silence as Pansy's head whipped around towards her. Astrid's eyes were still puffy and red from crying but she made sure to hold herself strongly, "You've been branded." 

Severus didn't even blink at her accusation and Dumbledore looked at her with raised eyebrows, Lily gasping loudly, "Miss Aumont-" 

"Potter is fine." Astrid corrected absently, "He knows, and he knows I'm telling the truth about the branding. Right now, his step won't fail but it will, trust me." 

Severus glowered at her, "No it won't. The Dark Lord-" 

"Has wonderful views blah, blah, blah, we get it." Astrid interrupted him harshly, "He's a half blood, like you. You've been following someone who doesn't even respect himself. How's that for a leader?" Severus paled at this revelation but Astrid kept going, her anger already spiking from the previous conversation, "You'll change your mind. Your patronus is a doe, is it not? Doesn't that tell you something? Your views will change, like it or not, your loyalty will waver. But you will grow to be a spy, a pawn in a game that's a whole lot bigger than you ever imagined. You'll be reminded each day about the choice you made." 

"My patronus has nothing to do with this." Severus spat, glancing worriedly at Lily who avoided eye contact. 

"Oh it does." Astrid said chuckling, "It has everything to do with this. You have no idea what is to come! The destruction of everything around you!" she exclaimed frustrated. 

"Miss Potter is this-" Dumbledore tried to cut in. 

"He needs to hear this." Astrid stood up straighter, "For years you tormented my brother, you were a little more fond of me because I was in your house but after everything your patronus was still the same. You took out your anger from my dad on his children. We had no control of the past! You did! You could've grown and been kind but your pride was too much, your hate for the man that married the love of your life! But she was never the love of your life! She was the girl you had become obsessed with, the girl that showed you kindness when you had so little in everyone else, she showed you a better path that you could've followed but you ignored in favour of connections and living." 

She paused, breathing heavily, "But you died when she died, a little piece of you. You became the boy you once were; you were never a man not until that day when you cried your last tear. You earned respect on your deathbed but you never had it completely, you were verbally abusive because of jealously and it kills. It killed you, my mum, my dad and so many others who fought to stay alive. No, you did not cause the war because Voldemort did, and I don't mean to be rude but your attitude and unwillingness to mature and forgive was the cause of a long string of events." Astrid finished.

Severus closed his eyes temporarily, as if pondering what to say, "I-, I am not the sole cause of my so called 'anger' or hatred for that matter." he snuck a glance at James slyly and Astrid snapped. 

"Oh for goodness sake, get over yourself!" she exclaimed, "My father did terrible things to you yes, as did Sirius, Peter and Remus, some of which are unjustifiable and unforgettable but they matured, they realised they needed to grow up because there was a whole lot more to life than bullying a boy who bullied them back. Maybe not as harshly, but your actions later on in life are far worse than theirs ever wore. Sirius made a mistake last year, do not forget it nor forgive it but grow from it, James was horrid to you for several years, do not forget it, do not forgive it but Jesus Christ grow from it! You can become a man from their boyish attitudes!" 

It looked like she had finally gotten somewhere with him and the cogs in his brain were working, "I-I will try, if he does." 

"I will." James said earnestly and Lily gave him an adoring look.

"Good. Now hopefully in the future you'll behave less like a verbally abusive git and more like a man." Astrid words were harsh and she knew that. She also knew that Snape did a great thing at the end and held his cover well but he had a chance to do better, and she was giving it to him on a clear platter. "Now, I'm sure you're aware not to go spilling this to anyone." she said brightly, sort of scaring everyone in the room, "I also need your help. Bellatrix Lestrange has something in her vault I'm in extreme need for so... I need a small tiny piece of her hair." 

"You want me to yank her hair out?" Snape deadpanned. 

Astrid snorted, "Heavens no, you'd be killed on the spot. I just need you to take it discretely or something. Even a nail clipping will do, just something of hers that I can use for polyjuice." 

Severus nodded, "I think I can do that." 

"Swell." Pansy said standing up, "Now, I reckon we might want to check on Sirius." 

"I agree." Astrid wince as Pansy spoke but knew the time had come. "Here." she stuck her wand to her temple, pulling out several and putting them in a glass container. "Give them to him for me please, and Remus if you will. They must be sworn to secrecy though." 

Pansy nodded, "You're not coming?" 

"No." Astrid shook her head, "I do not wish to be there for his reaction. Dumbledore, would you mind if I stayed here with Fawkes?" 

"By all means." he said politely. 

"Thank you." She replied quietly, "See you all soon." 

Lily squeezed her hand reassuringly before walking off with James, Snape and Pansy. 

"Lily." Severus said quietly, gripping her hand, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." 

"Let go please." She said tightly, "Let go." she asked again and he dropped her hand after a little bit of hesitation, "I will grow from it, Severus. What you said to me will always stick with me because you were my best friend but it lead me to something I would've never of even thought about." she smiled fondly at James, "I accept your apology, but you lost my friendship. I'm sorry." she smiled tightly before giving his hand a small squeeze and walking off with Pansy and James leaving Severus stunned, confused, a little angry but a little understanding. 

The three of them made their way to the common room where Sirius was sitting alone, his head on his hand as he thought deeply. "Sirius." James poke clearly as he walked up to the dark haired boy, "Follow us, Astrid wants us to show you something." 

Sirius could feel the nerves in his body rumble as they entered the room of requirement, James summoning a small clear bowl and pouring a glass of something in there. "Memories... in a pensive?" Sirius questioned. 

"It was true what she said Sirius, Astrid is from the future. Or present." Lily replied quickly. "She wants you to see these, we'll come with you." 

Sirius nodded slowly, edging towards the basin and finally dipping his face in and falling down into a bright nursery, James, Lily and Pansy following quickly behind. Sirius peered over the edge of the cot to see it empty but one had a blanket and a broom toy and the other a large lion toy with a milk bottle.

"Lily! Take Harry and Astrid and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Sirius spun around at the sound of James' voice and he looked at present-James baffled. Present-James gave him a tight smile that didn't reach his eyes. Sirius' head spun back around at the sound of Lily rushing up the stairs, tears falling down her eyes. She locked the door and Sirius realised she had no wand on her, and his heart dropped as he heard the killing curse and a body drop. He saw Lily eyes close and shake silently as she held to babies in her arms, bright curly red hair on one and dark black on the other. 

She put them both in the same cot, kneeling in front of them, "You are so loved, both of you. You're so brave, so strong... my loves-" 

"Stand aside!" Sirius paled as he saw Voldemort standing in front of Lily, his wand right in front of her heart, "Stand aside you silly girl! Move!" 

"Please- not Harry and Astrid, please. Have mercy! I'll do anything, please!" Lily begged, tears dripping down her face. 

"Stand aside girl! I'll say it once more, stand aside!" Lily did not move, only begged for mercy. 

"Not Harry and Astrid! Please... have mercy... have mercy.... Not Harry and Astrid!  _Not Harry, not Astrid!_  Please — I'll do anything!" Lily cried but it was too late, Voldemort had cast the killing curse, her body dropping on the floor and Sirius gasped in horror. 

"LILY!" he cried but he walked straight through her body and James shook his head. 

Voldemort had raised his wand again, screeching the killing curse, but Sirius watched as Astrid's hand moved in front of her brother, his curse hitting Harry on the head and then rebounding onto Astrid and then back onto Voldemort who fell in a lump to the floor. Sirius peered over the cot horrified but Astrid and Harry were alive, the two of them with matching scars on their foreheads. 

He heard footsteps bounding up the stairs, stopping for a moment and a small whisper of, "Glasses. Wonky." it was his broken voice that shook with sadness. He watched future-Sirius sprint into the room, steadying himself against the wall as he saw Lily's body. He bent down and brushed a small hair out of her face before gently scooping up the twins. "You're okay, you're okay. I've got you." Sirius whispered. "Padfoot's got you."

"Sirius!" Hagrid entered the room, "Dumbledore told me to take the twins. Sirius, hand them here."

"They're safe with me, Hagrid. They're safe with me, please. James and Lily they-" 

"Sirius." Hagrid whispered quietly, his arms out. 

"Fine, here." he handed the two over gently, "Take my bike, and keep them safe. Please. I- bloody rat." 

Hagrid nodded, rushing off quickly and the memory faded immediately. They were brought to another scene, a tiny red haired girl sitting outside in the garden at age 3 or something, her hands clasped around flowers. She gasped as she opened her palm, the tiny flower growing and opening, floating up in the air as she giggled and clapped. 

"Astrid!" came a voice from far away. 

Astrid looked up curiously, the flower dropping as she stopped giggling; she attempted to stand up, quickly rushing over to the doors, "Mummy?" 

"No, remember, Raquel." the lady said sternly, smoothening her dress down snobbishly. "Get inside now and start your reading." 

Astrid bowed her head, walking inside and the four of them followed her into a decent sized library. "Astronomy." She giggled happily, the book flying towards her and toppling her over as she giggled happily. "Floating books! Floating books!" 

"Stop that yacking!" A mans voice cried, getting closer and closer, "Quiet girl." 

She nodded unhappily, sitting up and plopping herself onto a chair, her hair falling in neat curls down past her shoulders. She waved her fingers and the book lifted up, his eyes widening. 

"Stop that!" he said slapping the book out of the way and she looked horrified. 

"Hey!" she called frustratedly. "My book!" 

"You stop doing your freakish things with your hand." the man said sternly, "Or..." he threatened. 

"Yes, sir." she bowed her head in compliance, the man walking out the room as she wrinkled her fingers again and the book raised in the air. She looked extremely smug and Sirius couldn't help but chuckle. 

The scene suddenly changed again just as the man stormed back into the room and Sirius looked around frantically. McGonagall was now in the room with Astrid, who sat there patiently, dressed in a pretty, deep green dress matching her eyes. Her hair was now down to her waist and in neat curls half tied back with a ribbon. "So I can go!" she exclaimed excitedly. 

"Of course! Now, Miss Potter, we have something to discuss." McGonagall said seriously. 

"Alright!" Astrid said up straighter, obviously eager for the information. 

McGonagall sighed, "You will not be the only Potter in school, you have a twin brother named Harry Potter." Astrid's eyes were now as wide as saucers. 

"I-I... I have family?" she questioned sadly, her eyes whipping back and forth to the people either side of her sitting tensely. "Oh you knew." she spat standing up and turning to the two people. "You knew and you didn't tell me!" 

"Of course we knew!" the man cried, "You were dropped on our doorstep because we owed a favour." 

"I can't believe it! You knew all along and didn't tell me? All those years I made those bloody books move and you told me I was a freak, unnatural and said I needed to go to a psychiatrist, you knew?" she exclaimed, "Well, what great adoptive parents you are and so much for a bloody favour." she spat, "You knew I had family... the only thing I had ever wanted." 

"Miss Potter, you'll be seeing your twin tomorrow." mcGonagall interrupted, sending a sharp look to her adoptive parents. "And you were supposed to tell her when she turned five years old, she is supposed to know about her heritage." 

"I don't, because of these cowards but I would love to know everything, Professor. Please." she added smiling shyly. 

"Of course, Miss Potter. Settled down. You two may leave." McGonagall finished harshly and the two quickly stumbled out of the room leaving an eager Astrid and a slightly broken hearted McGonagall. 

The scene switched again, and Sirius immediately recognised Diagon Ally and the ice cream shop. He saw Astrid sitting ther with her hair tied up in a pretty bun with a few curls falling around her face as she bounced her leg eagerly. Gryffindor for sure, Sirius thought as he smirked but he wonderedwhere the hell he, Remus and Peter were. Why weren't they taking care of the twins? "There he is." McGonagall pointed out a skinny boy who stood with a giant man. 

"What should I do?" Astrid whispered. 

"Whatever feels right." McGonagall replied. 

Astrid stood up slowly, picking up in pace as she walked towards Harry before breaking out into a run and enveloping him into a tight hug which he returned quickly. "Astrid?"

"Yeah. Harry?" 

"Yeah." 

The two pulled away and grinned at each other, Hagrid wiping a tear from his face as Astrid turned to face him. "Hullo, Sir. I'm Astrid Potter." 

"Well, lovely it is to meet you, Astrid." Hagrid replied, "Good, isn't 'e?" 

"I suppose." Astrid said grinning, grabbing Harry's hand and whisking him off to where McGonagall sat and then Sirius watched fondly as they spent the day getting to know each other, their favourite colours, talking about their magic and everything in between. The scene swapped quickly at the end of the day to the great hall at Hogwarts. 

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Sirius snorted, that sure was Narcissa's kid. 

Harry and Astrid looked at each other with raised eyebrows, "Nice to uh. Meet you." Astrid replied uncertainly, Ron sniggered from the other side of Harry. 

"Find my name funny do you? Well there's no need to ask you yours, red hair, hand me down clothes, you must be a Weasley." 

"The hell is a Weasley?" Astrid commented scowling. 

"It's my surname." Ron replied glowering. 

"Oh, I like it! Very original." Astrid said grinning. 

Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows, "You two will soon find there are some wizarding families that are better than others, I can help you there." he stuck out his hand smirking and Astrid looked at him bewildered. 

"That is not a way to make friends. Insulting other people’s friends? I'm sure you're a nice person but maybe... don't start your friendship that way." Astrid said scratching her head awkwardly and Draco flushed but nodded. 

"Alright then." he replied sighing, "I'd like to be your friend." 

"Lovely to meet you then, Draco." Astrid replied, shaking his hand and after she nudged Harry, he shook it too. 

It cut to the sorting scene and Astrid was standing next to Harry who looked pretty calm and she was gazing round the room in awe. "Potter, Astrid." 

Astrid grinned at Harry, walking quickly up to the hat and Sirius smirked, Gryffindor, she didn't even need to be sorted. James snuck a glance at Sirius and shook his head, raising his eyebrows at Lily and pointing at Sirius who looked so smug. 

'He'll be so surprised.' Lily mouthed and James nodded. 

 _Well, well, well! Lets see what we have here... plenty or courage, bravery... intelligent... creative. What about Ravenclaw? Nor Hufflepuff... lets see... hmm, well you sure meet the criteria of this house but... goodness the other and you'll thrive. I know..._ "SLYTHERIN!" 

James watched as Sirius' mouth dropped open and Astrid grinning, humming as she walked happily over to Slytherin, taking a seat beside someone who he recognised as Pansy and opposite Draco and a tanned boy. 

"Slytherin?" Sirius exclaimed to James who nodded, "But... but how is she in Gryffindor?" 

"Because she wanted to be in Gryffindor with us." Lily replied, "But Slytherin is where she belongs." 

"What the actual-" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius had missed Harry's sorting but didn't miss the way Astrid stood up and clapped loudly, Dumbledore looking highly relieved.

The scene switched again and Sirius found himself in a dimly lit corridor where Astrid held what he realized was dung bombs. “Alright, Pansy you go over there okay.” The black haired girl nodded and Astrid grinned, “Blaise, Theo, place these out there.” She giggled mischievously as she whistled her fingers and Peeves came zooming through the corridor.

“Little, ickle Potter up to no good?” he teased.

“Of course, I solemnly swear it!” she replied grinning, “Here you are, go create a ruckus!”

He cackled manically, zooming off with dung bombs in hand. “Okay, Draco, on three we’ll set them off. ONE… TWO… THREE!” and with that the corridor was blasted full of a foul smell but the colours weren’t brown, there was pink, orange, green, blue, red, yellow, purple and scenes playing. He realized Astrid was laughing so hard because the scenes playing out were everyone’s weird fetishes. Blaise looked horror struck as he looked at his own; it was him standing there whilst someone floated books around him while his feet were being massaged by small pixies.

“What the hell, Asti?” Pansy cried, “You said these were dung bombs!”

“They are! Just with a few altercations!” she fist pumped Draco after she said it, laughing with him as everyone piled out into the corridors, after all… they didn’t really want to be there when everyone started acting out their fetishes.

Sirius himself was in fits of laughter, as was James and Pansy. Lily was grinning broadly at the scene of chaos and pointed out where Astrid and Draco were hiding behind the hall. But the funniest part was when Dumbledore came out of his office and tried to mime eating socks.

Brilliant, Sirius thought, very Slytherin.

The scene changed again but this time is was Astrid speaking to Harry in a hushed voice, “I swear Harry, it’s not Snape. Trust me.”

“Do you have proof?” Harry questioned.

“Of course, yesterday Snape was with me because I had asked him to go over something with me.”

“And he did that… willingly?”

“Yes… he grumbled a lot but he was with me.”

“Alright, Asti.” Harry shrugged, “By the way, are you playing tomorrow?”

“Of course, couldn’t miss thrashing my brother in Quidditch.”

“That’s likely, Gryffindor are so going win.” Harry replied smirking.

Astrid sniggered, “You’ll win the snitch for sure, but trust me, we’ve got better chasers _and_ keepers. Not to mention our beaters do a mighty fine job too.”

“Fred and George are great as well! And Oliver is a really good keeper.” Harry snapped back.

“I’m sure, Hazza. See you around!” she winked before strutting off.

The scene changed again and it was Astrid shooting the Quaffle in the goal, scoring and then turning wickedly fast on her broomstick, spotting Harry and racing over to him. “Harry! Harry what’s going on?” she asked panicked.

“Potter! Get playing!” Flint snapped.

“Shut it, Flint!” Astrid screamed back, getting as close to Harry as she dared too. His broomstick was rocking back and forth, and Harry was clinging on for dear life. “Harry, Harry, keep holding on tight.” She dug out her wand, “Wingardium Leviosa!” Harry lifted up into the air and his broom rocked back and forth manically.

Suddenly it stopped moving and Astrid grabbed it before it fell, handing it to Harry who quickly sat on it and Astrid winked at him, nodding to ask if he was okay, he nodded back and with that she zoomed off, scoring another goal in a matter or minutes.

Slytherin was in the lead by 140 points by now, 190-50. Astrid knew she had to score one more and she yelled at Flint to give her the Quaffle as she saw Harry speed off. “FLINT! THE QUAFFLE!” She screamed. It was passed quickly to her and as soon as Harry caught the snitch, she had scored. At the exact same time.

“IT’S A DRAW! 200-200!” Lee Jordan’s voice called out over the pitch and Astrid grinned at Harry.

“Well played, Hazza.” She joked, shaking his hand and he returned it grinning.

“You too, Asti.”

The scene faded and it showed Astrid, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Pansy and Blaise all standing frozen in a dark room. “Alright… everyone silence.” Hermione instructed slowly. She moved slightly to try and get to the harp but Pansy caught her.

“Are you a witch or not? Use your damn wand, Granger.” Pansy snapped quietly.

Hermione nodded, drawing her wand and pointing it at the harp, bringing the music back to life. The three headed dog quickly fell asleep and Astrid rushed forward with Harry, the two of them pushing the trap door quickly. “Alright, lets go!” she said quickly, waving at the other five before jumping down the dark hole, Draco and Harry jumping at the same time both screaming Astrid. Ron and Blaise jumped next, Hermione following after and Pansy patting her hair before jumping.

“Alright, everyone… stay calm.” Astrid said quickly when they were all down, “We’re in devils snare so… relax.”

Ron panicked immediately, “Relax? Sure! It’ll kill us either way.”

“No it won’t!” Hermione cried, “There’s a rhyme, I’m sure.”

“We need light! It hates light.” Draco called.

“Where are we going to get sunlight?” Hermione replied panicked.

“LUMOS MAXIMA!” Astrid stuck her wand up in the air, the whole room brightening and all of them falling through and landing on the ground harshly. “Well, that was fun.”

“Crazy you are.” Blaise shook his head and ran a hand through his curls.

“Course.” Astrid winked at the dark skinned boy before rushing after Harry.

“How is she so calm? So… happy and excited?” Sirius heard Blaise whisper.

“She’s Astrid.” Draco replied shrugging. “Come on, we need to follow the twins so they don’t die.”

The five left nodded quickly and ran after the twins. They came to where a dead troll lay and quickly moved past it. “Well now we know where he went.” Ron gagged as he walked past it.

“Yup.” Pansy replied meekly.

“Alright, Harry you do it. You’re a seeker.” Astrid pointed upwards at the key flying around.

Harry nodded jumping on the broom and minutes later all of them were running for the door, slamming it shut firmly.

“Jesus.” Pansy commented, out of breath.

“Are you sure you guys are okay?” Astrid questioned her Slytherin friends while Hermione, Ron and Harry looked around the large room.

“You’re our best friend, Astrid. Of course we are.” Draco replied sternly, “if this is what you need to do then we’ll support you.”

Astrid smiled appreciatively at the three before grabbing Pansy and Blaise’s hand and walking with them towards the now lit up chessboard, Draco’s eyes lighting up. “Chess! I’m good at this!”

“As am I.” Ron scowled.

“We’ll do it together.” Draco spat. “Right, Astrid you take the Queen’s place.”

Astrid nodded, quickly running onto the chessboard, “Ron and I will be Knights, Hermione, the pawn space with Pansy, Blaise you can be a castle and Harry go to the bishop.” They all moved quickly to their respective positions.

“Alright, lets play chess.” Ron announced boldly.

Fifteen minutes later and Pansy and Blaise were stood to the side worried and Ron was about to make his move. “Alright, Draco you know what to do after this, I’ll sacrifice myself, you’ll move, then Hermione, then Astrid, then Harry, you’ll check the King.”

Ron was on the floor seconds later, Draco following but he was awake, Hermione was next to go and she ran straight off to Ron, trying to wake him up. “Okay… ready Harry?”

Harry nodded and Astrid moved, allowing Harry to move. “Check.” She said and Harry moved, “Check mate.” Was followed seconds later and the King dropped his sword.

“Come on Harry.” Astrid beckoned him over to where everyone was gathered around Ron. “Is he alright, Hermione?”

“I don’t know.” Hermione replied frantically.

“Here, let me check.” Astrid pushed herself through, leaning down and taking out her wand. She cast a few healing charms she had read up on before coming down here, watching as the shade around Ron went red before turning golden, and then green. “Alright, he should be up in a little while but he’s a little concuss. I’ll stay here, Harry, you go on with Hermione and Draco.”

The three nodded slowly, “Are you sure, Astrid?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. Ron needs me.”

The three of them nodded and quickly took off, “Pansy, you have to get Dumbledore.Voldemort’s under the turban. Quickly!” Pansy nodded frantically and took off.

“Are you alright, Blaise?” Astrid asked him uncertainly.

Blaise nodded, “I guess.” He replied, “It’s just a little scary.”

“I know. But we’ll be out soon, I’m sorry I dragged you into this.” Astrid replied quietly.

“We’re your friends, Astrid. We chose this, and we’ll do anything to help you and protect you.” Blaise replied, squeezing her hand and then the scene switched again.

The hall was decorated in bright Slytherin green and Sirius couldn’t help but smile at Astrid’s overjoyed face. “We won, Draco! We actually won!”

“Yeah! No thanks to you, you lost most of our points in the first place for your pesky pranks.” He replied.

“Which you helped with!” she sang teasingly.

“Another year drawing to a close!” Dumbledore’s voice rang out in the hall, “And well done to Slytherin for winning the House cup again! However, recent events must be taken into account. I have some last minute points to award, 50 points to Mr Ronald Weasley and Mr Draco Malfoy for the best game of Chess ever played!”

Slytherin erupted into applause, and Gryffindor into cheers and Dumbledore quickly settled them, “To Miss Hermione Granger, I award 50 points for display of clear magical knowledge and logic, to Miss Pansy Parkinson and Mr Blaise Zabini I award 50 points for courage, bravery and ambition to help their friends. To Miss Astrid Potter I award 60 points for her clear display of hospitality, fight, drive, knowledge and wisdom. To Mr Potter I award 60 points for securing the Philosopher’s stone safety and for protecting this world from evil. And to Mr Neville Long bottom I aware 10 points, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends.”

The hole hall was filled with cheers and applause and Dumbledore chuckled, “I believe, that leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor at a tie, both with 740 point!” he waved his wand, the hall decorated in green and red.

The last thing Sirius saw before the scene was whisked away was Astrid’s smile.

He landed in an underground chamber to see Astrid’s face full of fear as she ran towards a small ginger girl laying on the floor, Harry behind her standing strongly. “Ginny! Ginny! Wake up, please!” Astrid cried, and Sirius noticed there was a large dead snake behind her, it’s eyes clawed out.

It was only then he noticed that Astrid’s hair had gone a different colour, the colour it was now though you could see where the dye had coated her hair. And he wondered why.


	13. heartbreak & heart break.

_Sirius watched as a thirteen year old Astrid threw herself in front of Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco. He could clearly see the form of Remus Lupin changing from human to werewolf. "Uncle Remus... it's Astrid. Your goddaughter. You're in there," she patted her heart_ _tentatively, not seeing Professor Snape running towards them. He threw his arms in front of the five teenager. "NO!" Astrid screamed, trying to claw her way out._

_Suddenly the werewolf was struck back and Sirius was surprised to see his Animagus form in a battle with Remus in werewolf form. They were fighting for Alpha. "Sirius!" The twins chorused, both of them breaking through from Professor Snape. He watched as the his Animagus form lead Remus back into the Whomping Willow. But he never came out._

_"Harry, Harry, we have to go in there." Astrid said panicked._

_Hermione rushed forwards, "I think not!" she sighed deeply looking at the twins, "that's a suicide mission, guys. Professor Lupin isn't in his own state of mind, he didn't take his potion."_

_"All the more reason! He's in trouble, Hermione. And I'm not having Sirius hurt either. They're the only family we have left." Astrid snapped, "please. We're going in."_

_"Well not without back up you're not." Draco piped up and Professor Snape looked at him as if he was bonkers._

_"Draco? Surely you're not foolish enough to drag yourself into this mess?" Professor Snape snapped, "foolish, Gryffindors."_

_"Professor, Slytherin's look after their own. Astrid is a Slytherin. And Harry's her twin, Hermione and Ron are his best friends. That's my own." Draco smirked at him._

_Astrid then took up Draco's left side, "And, Professor, we're leaders, we're ambitious and cunning. No point in stopping us. We'll show you how to do it." Astrid winked at him and Sirius felt his smile twitch at her boldness. "Come on, we're going in." She rushed through the trees, holding Draco's hand tightly with Harry, Ron and grudgingly Hermione following behind. He found himself being lead through the familiar dark tunnel they used every month. He heard whimpering and he suddenly realised what it was from._

_"Dementors." Hermione breathed out, "Astrid, Harry! The dementors are here!"_

_The twins spun around, wands drawn. They then looked at each other breathing one word, "Sirius." Then they were running towards the room and the dementors were swirling in, Remus was trying his best to attack them but it wasn't too helpful because they quickly turned on him. "Ex-Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried as Astrid shouted the same spell.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

_A great stag roared out of Harry's wand and Sirius was surprised to see a Dragon flying out of her wand and safe to say it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. The dragon breathe patronus fire? if that was a thing... but the dementors were sent flying away with hers and Harry's help. "Sirius!" Harry rushing over to his godfather before passing out with him._

_Astrid had managed to tame Remus, probably because she had helped him and he didn't see her as a threat. She had accio'd the potion Snape had brought down and was pouring it into Remus' mouth. Suddenly his eyes had changed back to light brown and he was whimpering. "it's okay, Uncle Remus. No one's hurt." she soothed him quickly and Remus snuggled into her._

_"Harry, Astrid. You need to get Sirius out of here." Draco reminded them gently._

_"How though?" Ron asked._

Sirius never got to see how as the memory abruptly changed to Astrid sitting at the Slytherin table staring longingly at the Gryffindor table.

**Fourth Year, 1994**

_"Wanna be a Gryffindor?" a boy Sirius hadn't seen yet asked._

_"No." Astrid snapped, "I'm just... looking."_

_"You're longing." the boy corrected smirking._

_"Oh shut it, Theo."_

_"Who are you longing for?"_

_"Theo." Astrid growled._

_"Is it Weasel?" Draco chimed in._

_"No! He's got it bad for Hermione. Common knowledge and as if you can talk, Draco. Don't think I can't see you pining after a certain gryffindor." Astrid snapped and everyone around them laughed as Draco choked on his saliva._

_"Rubbish!" Draco called, "Not true, Gryffindor's are brash and impulsive." he huffed but Astrid just gave him a raised eyebrow._

_"I've got an idea, when you tell who you like that you like them, I'll tell the Gryffindor that I like, that I like them." Astrid said sighing._

_"Maybe just look at your other options. Like everyone around you." Blaise said slyly entering the conversation, "Don't always look at Gryffindors."_

_Pansy gave Blaise a knowing look but Blaise merely ignored her. "Thanks, Blaise." Astrid replied grinning._

_"Quiet, quiet!" Dumbledore announced, "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The champions!" the flames on the Goblet grew in size and suddenly a piece of paper flew into Dumbledore's hands. "From Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour!"_ _A pretty golden hair girl excitedly strutted onto the stage, most of the boys mouths going slack, and even a few girls. "From Durmstrang! Viktor Krum!" Astrid cheered very loudly for Krum, as did Draco and most of the hall who were obsessed with Quidditch. "And Hogwarts... Cedric Diggory!"_

_The hall erupted into cheers and screams for the Hogwarts champion. Once it had died down, Dumbledore had started to speak again but the Goblet turned a brilliant red. Another slip of paper fell into Dumbledore's hand. "Harry Potter." he whispered, "HARRY POTTER!" this time his voice boomed around the silent hall and Astrid's face paled._

_"No... no he wouldn't. He couldn't." she breathed out, Theo grabbing her hand reassuringly. "Not Harry."_ _But she watched as Harry made his way up onto the stage shaking and Astrid knew then he didn't do it. "He didn't do it." She whispered to Theo who nodded, immediately taking her word._

_"Always getting himself into these shenanigans." Draco huffed, "Stupid Potter."_

_"My twin, Draco," Astrid snapped, "he didn't do it." she quickly removed herself from the situation, rushing down to where Harry had gone only to be stopped by Moody. "Professor I want to see my brother."_

_"Tough." he growled, "Leave him."_

_"No Professor, I want to see him."_

_"Let her through, Alastor." Dumbledore said quite calmly, "Come Astrid." she quickly followed the Headmaster, sending a deathly glare behind to Moody._

_"Harry!" Astrid called, running and hugging her brother tightly, "I know you didn't do it." she spoke quickly before he could, "we'll get you out of this mess."_

_"I'm afraid Harry must participate." Dumbledore said solemnly._

_"WHAT?" Astrid shouted, "He's fourteen Dumbledore, these three have a three year advantage on him with spells and skills. No offence, Harry." Harry shrugged, "It states in the rules that under seventeens cannot compete. It's illegal."_

_"I'm sorry, Miss Potter, but the rules also say that once you have entered you cannot pull out."_

_"But Harry didn't enter! So it's wrong!"_

_"Astrid... it's... it's whatever." Harry breathed out, giving up quickly._

_"Does zis alvays happen?" the golden haired girl asked._

_Cedric shrugged looking pleasantly bewildered. "Harry did you put your-"_

_"Don't even ask. Of course he didn't! He's a little impulsive but not foolish and certainly not suicidal." Astrid snapped._

The scene changed to Astrid walking down the stairs towards the doors of the great hall looking absolutely stunning. She wore a beautiful deep green dress which flowed out slightly from the hips. It had thin straps and she wore a silver chained necklace with a small diamond in the middle of her chest. She walked towards where the dark skinned boy - Blaise - was standing waiting in a black velvet tux with Draco who wore formal black wizarding robes. Pansy was next to Astrid in a light pink dress which looked very pretty on her. 

_"Good evening!" Astrid greeted the boys brightly and Blaise's mouth dropped. "You two look amazing!"_

_"So do you." Blaise chocked out, taking Astrid's hand and kissing it lightly._

_"As do you, Pansy." Draco said proudly and Pansy giggled._

_"Thanks, Draco. Blaise, where's Theo?"_

_Blaise shrugged, "With Daphne I expect. They're going together."_

_The four of them made their way in slowly, Astrid and Blaise drawing eyes from all over the room. They made a stunning couple with his dark skin and her pale skin. They looked absolutely gorgeous together. "Everyone's staring." Astrid whispered uncomfortably._

_"It's okay, just breathe and ignore them." Blaise whispered comfortingly. Astrid nodded, taking in a deep breath and stepping to the side as they waited for the champions to enter. The doors opened a moment later and Astrid spotted Hermione first, Astrid and Pansy had helped her pick out a dress in Hogsmeade for the dance and she looked gorgeous. Astrid suspected Lavender and Parvati did her hair but... but then again Hermione was impeccable at charms and spells._

_She saw Harry next and waved eagerly at him and he waved shyly back, sending her a 'help' glance. She gave him a thumbs up as the music started playing and watched him dance. If you could call it that, he was awful. "Come on Blaise, lets show them how to dance." Astrid pulled him onto the dance floor and Blaise looked at her like she was his world._

_It made Sirius' stomach churn._

_"You know, Astrid. You're beautiful. Really and truly beautiful." he whispered and Astrid blushed lightly._

_"Thank you Blaise, you're not so bad on the eyes either." Blaise laughed at her statement and she looked up at him grinning._

_"You're not just beautiful though, you're smart, fierce, powerful, kind, ambitious, cunning, a leader and protective. You're incredible." Blaise sighed deeply, working up the courage to ask her something, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to Hogsmeade with me on the next trip? As a date."_

_Astrid's eyes brightened and she grinned at him happily, "I'd love too."_

The scene changed to Astrid yanking Harry off a body which Sirius recognised to be the Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory. The cries were heartbreaking. 

_"Harry, Harry breathe." Astrid whispered, Blaise coming up behind her and placing his hand on her back soothingly. She lent into the touch, embracing her brother quickly and smiling warmly up at Blaise. He wiped a tear off her cheek and Sirius blanched at how softly Astrid looked at him. "Harry, I think Professor Moody wants to speak to you. Shall I tell him no?" she whispered and Harry nodded. "Harry doesn't really want to talk right now, Professor."_

_"He can deal with it, we need to have a chat about what has occurred." Moody growled._

_"Professor, Harry doesn't want to." Astrid said more firmly, her eyes darkening._

_"Oh shove it, you don't make his choices you're just a girl."_

_"Just a girl?" Astrid asked him, and Sirius saw her subtly draw her wand from her pocket and even Blaise paled at Astrid's fierce look. "Professor, that's uncannily rude you know? Expelliarmus." his wand came flying into her hand and he looked actually very afraid now. "How dare you think you can take my brother for a chat after his friend has just died. You're supposed to be an auror, act like one." she snarled and turned on her heel, taking Harry's and Blaise's hands and bringing them with her to Dumbledore. "Professor, Moody's in Polyjuice." she announced._

_"That's very serious, Astrid..."_

_"I know. I could smell it on him, his wand, here. It's been in the wrong hands, I can feel it." Astrid added and Dumbledore cast a look to where Moody was shifting uncomfortably. "Severus, get the students back to their dorms now!"  
_

_"DORMS!" Snape shouted harshly, "ALL STUDENTS BACK TO DORMS." the students started scattering out, not wanting to anger Professor Snape. Once the students were all gone, Astrid shifted her attention to Moody who was now... Barty Crouch Jr._

_"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." he snarled grinning at Harry._

_"Harry, he wants to see your arm." Dumbledore said quickly, grabbing Harry's arm and showing it to Barty Jr who laughed evilly. "Minerva, send word to Azkaban, I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner."_

Sirius found the changes quicker now, they were jumping from scene to scene and he didn't notice Lily's and James' look of confusion they shot to each other after a scene where Astrid had broken her relationship off with Cho Chang. "Did she skip something?" he asked them but they both gave him creepily happy smiles. 

"No." they chorused. 

Suddenly they were thrown into another memory of Astrid sitting in an empty classroom sending spell after spell at the walls.

_**5th Year, 1996.** _

_"Astrid..." a deep voice broke through and she clenched her fists. "Please.."_

_"Go away, Blaise!" she shouted. Sirius realised she was crying now. "Please." he voice cracked but the footsteps moved towards Astrid and Sirius saw Blaise putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, Astrid... I-I... you dated Cho."_

_"I KNOW!" Astrid shouted, "I know I dated her! Do you want to know why? Because when we broke up my heart broke! It broke, Blaise because I fell for you so hard. We dated for a year, and I get it, we were fourteen by when... when," her face paled, "When you kissed him and we were together... you promised me nothing was going on. You lied! You lied looking me in the eye, when I told you I couldn't take any more lies, do you know what you did? YOU LIED!" she punched his chest hard with her fists but he just stood there, allowing her. "I-I loved you Blaise... but you never loved me back and I was okay with that. But I wasn't okay with you kissing him behind my back."_

_Sirius watched heartbroken as she sobbed into Blaise's arms, a tear slipping out of his own. "I'm sorry, Astrid. I'm so, so, sorry."_

_"I'm sorry I dated Cho, and I'm sorry I screamed and I'm sorry I'm crying and I'm sorry I've torn the group up-" Blaise had cut her off with a kiss, she melted into it but only for a few seconds before she pulled away. "And I'm sorry you just kissed me. Please... give me time. I've lost too many people now and I need time because I don't want to loose you too." her eyes had the look of pure defeat in them and Sirius watched as she rushed out of the room, leaving Blaise standing there with his head in his hands._

**_6th Year, 1996_ **

_"Alright team! Operation Hermiron ago!" Astrid cheered and a couple of people in front of her laughed._

_"What about Ronmione." a ginger haired girl asked smirking.  
_

_"Well my dear, that is a good suggestion! Ronmione! Luna! Get the closet ready, Theo and Blaise you're on leading duty, don't get side tracked by snogging, Harry and Pansy get charms set up outside!" everyone nodded intently, "Dean and Seamus we'll need you both to get the word out as soon as it occurs!" the two boys in the back gave her a thumbs up, "Ginny and I are on prank duty!"_

_Quickly the group disbanded and Sirius watched with interest and Ginny and Astrid set up dungbombs all around the corridor, Harry and Pansy giving them a thumbs up once all the charms were place. "Alright, Gin. Three... two... one!" Suddenly all the dungbombs went off and Sirius watched with interest as Filch came running but immediately turned away when he got within ten metres._

_"Probably this way!" Sirius recognised the voice of Blaise and then indeed, Blaise and Theo came jogging around the cupboard with Hermione and Ron trailing behind. "The cupboard!" Theo cried frantically._

_Sirius watched as Pansy flicked her wand and a loud crash came from the storage cupboard. "Come on, Ron. Since no teachers are here we have to do something." Hermione ranted, rushing towards the door, Ron following quickly behind. Suddenly they were locked in there and everyone came out from their hiding places._

_"Alright you two! You're in there until the spell can be undone with choice of words!" Astrid announced happily, "Ta ta! Dean, Seamus, I'll grab Colin so he can get a picture."_

_The two boys nodded and Astrid quickly ran off returning a moment later with a small, pale boy who had a large camera around his neck. "What do I do?" he asked excitedly._

_"When they come out, take a picture alright." Dean explained._

_"OOO! Movement!" Pansy announced. Suddenly the door was flung open, Colin flashed his camera and there were Ron and Hermione snogging their lives out.  
_

_"OPERATION RONMIONE, A SUCCESS!" Astrid called triumphantly, high-fiving Ginny happily._

_"What the hell is going on?" came a dark voice from the corner._

_"Draco." Astrid whispered, "We- we uh got Ron and Hermione together." she spoke quickly but her voice was full of fear._

_"Oh great! Insufferable know it all mudblood and the Weasel blood traitor are together. What wonderful offspring you'll have." he drawled._

_"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry asked slowly, his voice dangerous and Draco paled lightly._

_"H-Harr-"_

_"Leave." Astrid's voice was cold and harsh, "You're going through stuff, Draco. But don't you dare take it out on them. They're happy."_

_Draco's head lowered in shame but he nodded, walking off slowly. "I'll go after him." Pansy went to move but Harry shook his head._

_"I will." he rushed off quickly, Astrid's stomach churning._

_"I don't have a good feeling about that." She whispered worryingly to Pansy who nodded in agreement. Sirius watched as the two girls ran after the boys but they had lost them. "The bathroom?"_

_Pansy nodded and they took off together, reaching the bathroom where crashing and banging could be heard. "MURDER IN THE BATHROOM, MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!" Myrtle's voice shook the whole castle and Pansy and Astrid were ready to charge in but Professor Snape beat them to it._

_"Move." he commanded and the girls quickly stepped aside, the door opening and revealing Harry crying beside Draco's bloody body. "Draco!" Pansy screamed, Astrid's mouth was dry. "Stay out." Professor Snape warned the two girls and he quickly carried Draco's body to the Hospital Wing.  
_

_"Harry, what- what on earth?" Astrid cried._

_"H-he was going to Crucio me. I-I di-didn't know what the spell did." Harry was on the floor sobbing and Astrid looked stunned. She had no clue what to do._

_What had Harry done?_


	14. harry&draco&sirius&remus&tonks

_**Present** _

Harry rubbed his eyes as he sat up from his nap on the sofa. He buried his face in his hands, sighing deeply just as Draco wandered in frowning. "Harry? Is everything alright?" 

He looked up to see Draco standing there in comfy grey jeans and one of Harry's t-shirts. The sight made him smile, "yes, of course." He stood up slowly, making his way over to Draco, "how's Sirius?" 

Draco looked away from his eyes awkwardly, "I- he's... he's getting there. Adjusting and everything but I think he feels something missing, Harry. I think he misses Astrid or Remus... I don't know but he's definitely missing something and we've got no idea what's going on with Astrid and Pansy... it's just messy." 

"It really is." Harry pulled away from Draco, walking towards the fireplace where all the photos of his friends were kept. He picked up the on of Astrid when she was eleven, she was laughing and giving the camera, Collin's, a thumbs up. Her hair was the brilliant red it was before she dyed it, her eyes gleaming and she looked so much like Lily, so much. Her jumper was a deep green and a black A was in the middle, courtesy of Molly for her brilliant sewing. She looked so happy. 

"Harry, Draco?" Sirius' sleepy voice came form just outside the living room. He wandered in slowly, stopping when he saw the photograph Harry was holding. "Astrid." He breathed out slowly, Harry and Draco sending alarmed glances to each other. "She's still there?" he asked. 

Draco nodded, Harry was too stunned to speak, "How... how do you remember, Sirius?" 

"I remember my whole life, right up until sixth year when Astrid joined. I've got some memories right now of her being there and everything... but there are gaps throughout the rest of sixth year and seventh. I can't remember being in Azkaban but I know I was there." he explained and Draco nodded in understanding. 

"You memories are adapting and changing to the past and future Astrid is creating. As each day passes you'll wake up with different memories and such." He explained slowly, "and the reason your memories of Azkaban are fading is probably because in the future Astrid is creating, you never went. I suspect she's on the brim of banishing yet but she needs to set it in stone." 

Sirius nodded, his body slowly relaxing, "why did she dye her hair?" he asked Harry who was looking back at the photograph. 

Harry placed the photo back down, fiddling with his hands, "she saw a photo of mum, Lily, in a yearbook she was searching through. They look so, so, alike. It's uncanny. For her it was like staring into a mirror. She dyed it mid-way through our second year and never let it wash out. Takes the dye everywhere." Harry paused, debating to ask Sirius something, "how much do you know about our lives, Sirius. Past and present you." 

"A bit. But... memories are a little odd right now so I can't clearly see much. I suppose it's because not everything is set in stone." 

Harry nodded thoughtfully, Draco shifting awkwardly. "Harry, someone's just passed into the wards." 

"I felt it too." 

The two both slipped out their wands, making their way to the front door, just as a knock came. "They'll know what to do, I promise." came a deep voice, "I don't understand either but..." 

Draco swung open the door, revealing Tonks and Remus. Hands intertwined and very much alive. The two looked at Draco in surprise, "Mr Malfoy." Lupin greeted slowly, "what are you doing here? Is Harry still here? Please tell me he's here-" his voice was pleading and Harry stepped out. 

"Remus." Harry spoke, rushing forward and hugging the man tightly, Tonks looking at them in awe before her face grew very pale. 

"Teddy, Harry. Where's Teddy?" her voice was ruff as Harry pulled away and he smiled softly at her. 

"Sleeping right now. Upstairs... he's got your talent. And no Lycanthropy, Remus." 

Tonks fell into Remus with relief, and Remus smiled joyously. "Good." he spoke nodding. his eyes fell on something behind them and his face morphed into absolute shock. "Padfoot?" 

"Moony." Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and the two rushed forwards, hugging the life out of each other as Harry helped Tonks into the house. "Hiya, Cousin." 

"Cousin." Tonks greeted with a massive grin. "Good to see you alive and everything. But could someone explain please?"

"It's Astrid right?" Remus asked expectantly, "I've got all sorts of memories, quite a few with her in them when it's 1976. Which doesn't make any sense." 

"Yeah, I just explained that to Sirius. You guys are gonna feel very tired pretty soon so I'll set the bedroom up. Harry will you make them some tea please?" Draco quickly hurried off upstairs, Harry turning towards the married couple smiling. 

"Alright, follow me." 

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, why is my cousin here?" Tonks asked slowly, "aren't you guys like... enemies?" 

"Funny story actually." Harry started grinning, "he's my husband."

The room was so silent you could've heard a feather drop. "Husband?" 

"Yeah." Harry shrugged, _accioing_ the sugar as he explained, "after sixth year it was a bit messy and the night Dumbledore was killed... Astrid caught up with Draco and asked him to come with us on the run. He could spy and everything and it proved very useful. We got together after we had been captured by some snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. And I guess we just... stayed together. But I'm very much in love and happy." 

"And me too." Draco announced as he entered the room, sliding his arm around Harry's waist and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. 

"That's cute." Tonks said grinning, "but I am feeling pretty tired now. You were right." 

Remus nodded in agreement, "where are we staying?" 

Draco led the two upstairs, the cups of tea following him while Harry sat in the kitchen with Sirius. "I miss Astrid." 

"I do too." Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I do too." 

*****

_**1976** _

"I don't understand." Sirius pulled his head out of the water, just as they had gotten to the Wedding, Draco and Harry standing happily with each other, Astrid wondering over with Charlie on her arm and hading Harry a potion, "I- I don't understand. Where were we? Remus- I saw him... you guys I saw at the beginning but where am I? Where am I?" he asked frustratedly. 

Lily, James and Pansy all shared a worried look, "I expect... I expect Astrid will want to tell you that." 

"Why?" 

"Because it's her memory." Pansy whispered. "She doesn't want you guys to see the rest."

"We saw the exact same thing as you did, Sirius. Except for the memory Astrid left out." Lily explained carefully, "there's a reason she's here." 

Sirius sat down slowly, processing everything he had ben told. "It's a lot." 

"It is." 

Pansy felt the coin in her pocket go warm and she quickly stood up, "Alright, I need to get going. See you all later." she quickly left, James and Lily looking at her in surprise. 

"Me too, Library." James said pointing aimlessly and Sirius snorted. 

"You never go to the library." 

"Well I need to now." 

"Why?"

"I have research to do." 

"What on?" 

"A patronus." 

"Thesterals..." Lily breathed out with realisation, "Of course! Astrid's patronus changed a lot since her third year. But... but in the memories there's no mention of her thesteral patronus." 

"Astrid told me." James explained, "I wanted to do some research on changing patroni. In her third year it was a doe, fourth year a dragon, fifth year a Phoenix, sixth year was a dog and then... we never saw seventh year. Now she can't cast it."

Lily nodded, "it changed a lot. I reckon in third year that was the automatic form, the form it first took. Fourth year she saw a dragon for the first time and she did a lot of research on them. She also met Charlie Weasley... they dated for a bit if I remember correctly. Just at the wedding I saw them... fifth year... what-" 

"Order of the Phoenix?" James suggested. 

"Blaise." Sirius answered, "fire like and everything. He told her in one of the memories that his favourite animal was a phoenix." 

"Yes, yes... sixth year a dog. Well... that one's that." Lily said weakly to James who nodded sadly. "I'll come with you to the library." Lily said suddenly, "We'll go now. Sirius you're welcome to join unless you want to be alone." she finished sweetly, taking James' hand in hers as they smiled at Sirius and then walked off. 

Sirius was left in his own company. 

 

"Alright, what's up?" Pansy asked as she walked into the ROR, Astrid standing there peering over some objects. "Were destroying them now?" 

"Yeah, I figured we could do a few at a time." Astrid shrugged, "or is it better to do them all at once?" 

"Maybe all at once?" 

Astrid nodded, staring at the Diary, The Locket, The Diadem and the Gaunt Family ring. They had most of the death eaters imprisoned, all Astrid needed to do was wait for Voldemort to get so angry that he came after her, or go after him once she had destroyed everything except Nagini and well... herself. She had to be patient though, if he released the imprisoned death eaters then Bellatrix would be out, the Lestrange brothers, the Travers. She had to focus on the Hufflepuff cup and Barty Crouch Jr. Who was a bit of a mess. 

"Pansy, what's Barty Jr like?" 

"Odd. And stuck up. Kinda rude, but... but he's kind." Pansy looked at Astrid thoughtfully, "What's up?" 

"The Longbottom's. Alice and Frank. They've graduated now but... Neville wants them safe and so do I." 

"We can deal with that. Don't you worry. As soon as it's revealed that Voldy-shorts is a half-blood, most allegiances will change." 

"Alright."

The two stepped out of the room of requirement, making it down to the fourth floor to go to Charms before they were stopped by Severus Snape. "I've got it. The hair." 

Pansy and Astrid grinned at each other. "Brilliant! Thank you so much, Snape." 

Snape flushed but then his face resumed the scowl and he stomped off. "Tomorrow?" Pansy suggested. 

"No, Sirius' birthday... the fifth." 

Pansy nodded and like that, the decision was made. This was it, the last of the Horcuxes they could get their hands on. Then, then they would attack.

**_November 3 rd_ **

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Astrid’s loud voice interrupted Sirius’ sleep as he fell off the bed from shock, Remus chucking a pillow at her head as she burst into fits of giggles. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Sirius groaned from the floor, looking up to see Astrid in a dress with pictures of… him on it. “Why the fuck am I on your dress?” he asked.

She giggled happily, “It’s your birthday. So I decided that because you love yourself a lot, I would wear you!”

“You could wear nothing, that would make me just as happy a-“

“STOP!” James cried from his bed, throwing his pillow at Sirius, “Ugh, that’s disgusting.”

“What’s going on?” Peter asked sleepily.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIRIUS!” Astrid screeched again, flicking her wand and revealing that the whole room was covered in pictures of Sirius’ face and Happy Birthday written all over them. It was a sight to behold.

“Oh my god.” Sirius groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Astrid grinned at him, “Now up you get losers! I’ve got a special surprise for you later, Sirius! Get dressed, quickly! Your presents are waiting downstairs!”

“Seeing you is a good enough present.” Sirius flirted shamelessly, James whacking his head against his bed.

“Come on, don’t scar Prongs for life.” Astrid teased.

“Oh shut it Prongslet.” James snapped from the bed but you could hear the smile of his voice.

Astrid laughed before disappearing out of the room and Sirius couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. Every since the memories him and Astrid had gotten even closer, he flirted shamelessly with her and she flirted back even harder.

The four boys got up slowly, Sirius taking extra long in the bathroom, claiming that it was his birthday and so he got to use the bathroom for an extra ten minutes. James had a sinking feeling that he was doing his hair especially nice to impress Astrid. When they were finally ready they walked down to the common room, the girls waiting patiently for them.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They all chorused, each holding presents for Sirius who quickly went scarlet red.

“Well cheers guys.” He said awkwardly.

Marlene rolled her eyes playfully, “I’ll go first.” She quickly stepped forward, Dorcas watching her closely. She handed Sirius his present as he sat down.

Sirius quickly unwrapped the present, a hair care set coming into view and he grinned. It was full of gels and hairbrushes, as well as shampoo and conditioner to make it extra silky. “Thanks Marls!” he said happily, giving her a quick hug before Dorcas thrust the next present into his hands.

Sirius opened it slowly; a large photo frame with pictures of the whole group and him filled each area. One with Astrid asleep on Sirius’ shoulder, a book held loosely in her hand, Sirius looking at her adoringly and when he spotted it he flushed a light pink. “Thanks, Cass.” He smiled down at the photos before hugging her tightly.

Lily was next, handing him her present eagerly before giving James a quick kiss on the cheek as a good morning. Astrid smirked at the two, winking at James who was now bright red. She turned back to Sirius who looked at the gifts in awe, they were all different records from different muggle bands and a small book with the title of _“how to deal with overly annoying siblings”_ on the cover. Sirius snorted loudly before smiling happily up at Lily.

“Thank you so much, Lils.” Lily beamed at him, her pinks going a light pink colour and James kissing her sweetly on the nose as payback to make her go even redder. He succeeded.

“Here is mine!” Pansy announced, appearing out of nowhere, “Happy Birthday, Sirius.”

“Thanks Pansy.” Sirius grinned, opening the small box which revealed a beautiful watch in a velvet red box. The hands were golden, each arrow a beautiful deep red and in the middle was a small picture of the whole group. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered, “Thank you so much.”

Pansy actually blushed lightly, looking nervous from the attention. “Thanks.”

Sirius quickly put it on just as Astrid stepped forward with a large box in her hands. “I-uh… I didn’t know what exactly to get you.”

“So you bought a lot.” Sirius deadpanned, but looked at her nervous face and decided that he wouldn’t tease her, “I’ll love it. I’d like anything you’d give me.”

Astrid turned bright pink, practically dropping the box in his hands and stepping back next to Peter. Sirius opened it to find a large, heavy envelope, pictures on all areas of the box, small messages written in it and a bunch of presents. There were two muggle records and one from the Weird Sisters, the other two were Queen and another band Sirius hadn’t heard of. There was a beautiful leather jacket and a catalog with pictures of motorcycles. There was a certificate of some sort that Sirius read out loud.

_Sirius Orion,_

_We hear by allow you into our family. You are apart of our family for better and worse, so mote it is. It doesn’t matter if you’re punk rock or a total softie in a leather jacket, you’re our Sirius and we’re all honored to know you._

_You’re a brilliant friend, best friend, prankster and flirtatious annoying shit. We love you to the moon and back and hope you accept yourself into our little family called… Palpmemp,_

_Yours truly,_

_Dorcas Meadows_  
Marlene McKinnon  
Lily Evans  
Pansy Parkinson  
Astrid Aumont  
James Potter  
Peter Pettigrew  
Remus Lupin

Sirius grinned at his dorky friends, blinking away the tears in his eyes. He immediately stood up, hugging each and every one of them tightly, leaving Astrid till last.

“Thank you.” He whispered in her ear, “You are the most amazing person I have ever met. Thank you.”

He could feel her smile as she tightened her hands around him, “no, thank you Sirius Palpmemp.”

He laughed into her neck, inhaling the fresh sent of roses before pulling away, wanting nothing more than to just kiss her then and there.

But he didn’t.

“Breakfast time!” Peter called happily, everyone laughing and following him out of the common room, Sirius and Astrid following them out after a couple of seconds, hand brushing hand.

The whole day the group played pranks with Sirius, even Lily joined in on a few and they spent the whole day laughing with bright smiles. The whole atmosphere in the castle had lifted and McGonagall didn’t even say a word about their colourful prank during her lesson. She merely smiled, pursed her lips to contain a giggle and then carried on with bright pink hair.

By the end of the day Sirius was over come with emotion, it had been the best day he had ever had. When Sirius arrived in the common room Astrid and James had planned a party from him. He was so caught up in everything he didn’t notice how Astrid disappeared every so often during the day. He couldn’t of noticed as she kept it well hidden.

Lily and Pansy accompanied her to the bathroom as she threw up continuously. She coughed slowly, specks of blood coming out at points then walking out with freshening charms on her mouth as if nothing had happened. This day was about Sirius, not her.

When the evening rolled around the common room was full of students, Sirius was grinning from ear to ear. “This has been amazing!” he exclaimed to Astrid who was slightly pale but grinning nonetheless. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” she laughed slightly, sipping her cup of water.

Lily and James were making out in the corner of the party, they had gotten together or something and Astrid expected James to announce it tomorrow on the table. He looked happier than ever. Marlene and Dorcas were in a corner talking lightly. Pansy and Lilith were dancing shamelessly on the dance floor with others all around them.

“Astrid!” A drunk Elijah called from the dance floor and Astrid immediately shifted closer to Sirius. He stumbled over to them and she tense up, Sirius slightly confused but ready to tell him to back off. “Come- come dance!” he requested, stumbling slightly over his words.

“I’m alright thank you.” She said quietly. She was the most nervous Sirius had seen her yet. Her face had completely paled and she was standing there, almost waiting for something to happen.

“No! Come now!” Elijah complained, his voice a little harsh.

“Sirius.” Astrid whimpered and Sirius immediately stepped forwards.

“She said no. Now piss off. And stop drinking.” Sirius warned him. Elijah seemed to turn purple.

“Don’t you go commanding… me!”

“You’re annoying me, and scaring her. Piss off!” he growled, trying not to alarm a shaking Astrid. “Go!”

“NO! I want to dance with her!” Elijah snapped and the whole room had turned towards them.

“Oi!” Pansy stepped in for Sirius, whisking Astrid away as she was on the verge of a breakdown. Sirius now was completely free to shout.

“Right, time to go, Elijah. You’ve spoiled the part and upset Astrid. That’s enough you drunk asshole.”

James came to back him up, Lily watching proudly from the corner before coming to his side. “Go over there, Lily. He’s quite angry.” James whispered.

“I’m okay.” She whispered back, gripping his hand.

“If you’re sure.” James said sincerely and she could see the worry in his eyes.

“I’m here.”

“I want her to dance!” Elijah growled, but his face was growling paler.

“Detention. For excess drinking.” Lily snapped, “And Astrid is gone you idiot. You can serve your detention with Filch.”

Lily turned to James who grinned at her before she turned back around, just in time to see Sirius punch the living daylights of Elijah who promptly vomited on the floor. “Disgusting.” He muttered under his breath, flicking his wand and the mess was gone. “I’m going to find Astrid.” He quickly left the room.

Lily and James levitated Elijah up to the seventh year dormitories. Marlene and Dorcas waiting for them when they returned and Lilith standing there awkwardly. “He’s flat out and has got a lovely black eye and bruised cheek.” James reported cheerfully.

“Good.” Lilith muttered, everyone turning to face her, “What? He deserved it.”

Everyone grinned at her, settling down into the couches and waiting for the return of the three missing from their group. Ten minutes later Pansy walked in slowly, flopping next to Lilith and smiling. “Sirius is with her. She’s alright.”

“Good.” Lily and James chorused.

“How come she reacted so severely?” Marlene asked worried.

“I don’t think it’s my place to say.” Pansy whispered and the common room returned to silence.

****

Sirius and Astrid were sat in the Defense Classroom. Astrid was sitting there breathing steadily as Sirius watched her closely. “I’m sorry about this. It’s probably not how you wanted to spend your birthday.”

Sirius smiled, “I loved today actually. And I loved punching Elijah. You’ve got nothing to apologise for, Astrid.”

She smiled happily at him, “Thanks, Sirius.” She sighed deeply, hoping off the desk and coming to sit next to him. “I left out some memories.” She started, “One of them was my guardians. The man that looked after me… well there was a reason I left the memories out. He drank a lot and when he drank he got angry. Well angrier than he was already.” She smiled tensely, “I seemed to be his source of anger and the source of where he took it out.”

Sirius tensed, “Did… did he hit you?” he asked slowly.

Astrid waved her hand and the glamour was removed, the scars littering her arms showing up. “Yes. He burnt me as well.” Sirius felt sick to his stomach as he realized the scars were burn marks. The scars on her arms that were a light pink, the one on her face from a ring, all of them were from him. She traced the one on her face slowly, “he wore a ring, his wedding ring. It had a very small diamond on it but it was sharp and it cut me over and over again. Then scarred.”

Sirius felt his stomach churn, but he reached up and traced the scar with his own hand. He traced it lightly making her shiver and her cheeks colour. “I never told you about this. You in the future I mean. You were so caring and protective and I couldn’t bare to tell you. I couldn’t bare to make you unhappy or angry. I just wanted you happy.”

Sirius smiled sadly at her, their faces inches away and he finally got to look at all her freckles on her nose, he finally got to look at the emerald coloured eyes, he got to look at the lightning scar on her forehead and every perfect and imperfect detail on her. He licked his lips slowly, his eyes travelling down to her lips. “Your hair.” He whispered, his voice ruff and hoarse, “why did you dye it?”

“Because I couldn’t look at myself in mirrors without looking exactly like the dead.” She softly whispered back, her eyes locked on his.

“Change it back.” He whispered, slowly leaning closer to her.

She smiled lightly, brining her hand up to her hair and sliding it down her hair, the fiery red highlighting the green of her eyes. She looked gorgeous and she was gorgeous, inside and out. And so, Sirius kissed her.

He pressed his lips to hers softly, her hand travelling into his hair and his hand onto her waist as he pulled her closer. They found their rhythm easily and he nipped her lip lightly, a small sound of surprise escaping her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. She kissed back softly. It never changed; it never got fiery and never got passionate because they didn’t need it. They needed each other and each other’s hearts. They each had them and it was perfect. It was soft and it was for them. Not anyone else.

It was just them, their rhythm and a perfect harmony of emotions. It was the rush of feelings, the slow escape and everything they had needed.

Because who even needed anything else when you had what you needed in front of you?

They sure as hell didn’t need anything else.

 

 

 


	15. stars & asteroids

Astrid and Sirius sat there looking into each other’s eyes. 

Astrid loved the speckles of blue in his, the way that if you looked close enough they stood out far greater than they light grey. His eyes were like storms, the grey like a swirl of madness. His eyes could capture dreams and the slightest wink of emotion. It was like falling into a bit of nothingness filled with everything. His eyes were slightly hooded, long black eyelashes hanging over each eye and gently resting on his cheeks when they were closed. She liked how his eyes flew open at the slightest of sounds and how they crinkled at the edges when he laughed.

Astrid sat there with her hand on his cheek thinking she could look at him forever and never want anything else. 

Sirius loved Astrid's earthy, emerald eyes. He loved the way they danced with playfulness and life. He liked how you could see the slight hazel tinge to it given to her by James and how there was a freckle in her left one. Her eyes were like new spring and summer, bright and soft all at once. The hazel tinges a resemblance to her strength. It was always there, and the green was a sort of adventure. Something you just wanted to explore and never stop exploring. Her eyes were an emerald earthy green that brought back life after unforgiving cold. They were home. 

Sirius sat there with his hand threading through her red hair and thought her could never stop staring, not even if the world was against it. 

They met in the middle, their foreheads meeting in one place and forever gazing into each other, like they were reading each other’s very souls. It was delicate and fresh, the scents of each other flooding their noses and suffocating them into a bliss moment. It was roses and musk, apples and a sweet hint of cherries. It was the light smell of hair dye and a faint trace of cigarettes. They merged perfectly in every shape and form, each breath matching the others, their hands clasped around the others, fingers intertwined and warm.

"Come on dork, or are you too speechless from my kissing?" Astrid joked, grinning at Sirius who quickly returned it shaking his head. 

"Oh I was definitely speechless." Sirius smirked at her slightly flushed face but she laughed, turning her head away, and licked her lips smiling. "Were you speechless?" he asked, his hands on her chin as he pulled her back to look at her. 

Astrid lent forward, brushing her lips on his jawline and he shivered, "I was... but I don't thin you'll be speechless ever again." She grinned maliciously, travelling her kisses back up his face until Sirius was practically putty in her hands, "But we have time for your un-speechlessness, so we'll save it." She hopped of the desk, trying to keep the smug look off her face, and walked towards the door with her hand reaching for the handle but Sirius quickly stopped her, pushing her against the door and pinning her arms to her side. 

"I reckon we have time." he whispered breathlessly in her ear, Astrid's body setting alight. "We've got loads of time and an empty classroom." 

She locked eyes with him and Sirius finally saw the passion in them, the sheer fight and strength all in the green. She bit down on her lip and it took all of Sirius' self control not to just kiss her senseless then and there. "We have to go back, Sirius..." she quietly spoke, "Restrain..." she joked, her eyes lighting up in the way Sirius liked. 

He slowly let is grip loosen and she pecked him lightly on the lips, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the corridor. They walked in silence for the first minute, Sirius breaking the quiet. "I watched the memories," he could feel her freeze up slightly but she turned her head toward him, eyes guarded and closed, "You didn't deserve anything you were put through and I'm sorry I wasn't with you." 

"It wasn't your fault you weren't with us." she said quietly, the guard slowly lowering. 

"Where was I, Astrid? I saw my outfit in your third year... it- it looked like-" 

"Azkaban clothing?" she finished for him, "It was. You were in there but you were innocent." her grip on him tightened and he could feel the light ripples of anger rolling off her, "You were never given a trial and it wasn't fair. You lived 12 years of your life in there. Barely living for something you didn't do!" he voice was raising now and Sirius attempted to soothe her but it didn't exactly get through, 'You spent more time in there than you did with James! With Remus... with everyone. I knew you for two years, Sirius. Harry and I got two years with the only family we had left besides Remus." 

"Fifth year. The memory you skipped..." 

"It was you." her voice was barely a whisper, "It was you in that memory and it was your death." 

Sirius Orion Black had a quiet death, his body flying into the veil after a red jet of light, sent by his cousin, hit him square in the chest. His feet were lifting, there were shouts of curses but then there was nothing. He saw the screaming face of Harry, he saw the numb look on Astrid's face that turned to anger and dissolved into desperation as she tried to chase after him. But he heard nothing. He didn't hear the heart wrenching cries of his godson and the powerless, raw screams from Astrid's mouth.

Astrid stopped him just before they got to the Gryffindor common room, her hand slipping out of his and resting on his cheek. "I'm not letting you go again, Sirius. You're not dying, no one is. That's that. So when I go on these little missions I need you safe, i need you to stay put and I cannot have you coming after me. I would never forgive myself."

Sirius digested her words, swallowing his building frustration, "I just have a question, when I died... where were you?" 

"I was there. And I don't think Harry or I have ever really forgiven ourselves for your death." 

"Forgiven yourself? How could it have been your fault, you didn't kill me... right?" 

"No... maybe we didn't kill you but you were there because of us. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it's not happening again. So promise me this, Sirius, you'll never come after me, I say go and you go. I say don't come and you don't come." her voice was hard and it was one you would never mess with. Sirius felt himself shiver at the sheer danger laced in her voice. 

"I-" 

"Promise." 

"I promise." he hated the twist in his gut, he hated the sinking feeling he had and he hated how that made Astrid ease. She nodded, sliding a hand over her hair and changing it back. It wasn't safe for her to look like this in front of everyone, and she wasn't ready either. 

The two of them walked into the common room slowly, everyone turning to face them. Astrid caught sight of Lily and James' hands intertwined and she smiled, they were getting there. "Sorry I left." she apologised quickly, sitting herself down next to Pansy, Sirius on her other side. "Did everyone leave or something?" 

"They left after Sirius decided to punch Elijah in the face as if he was You-Know-Who." Marlene commented snorting and Astrid laughed. "James and Lily levitated him upstairs so he's asleep." 

Astrid grinned, "Oh I can't wait until tomorrow." Everyone sighed and shook their heads fondly, Astrid with her menacing smile that meant,  _I'm angry and it's your fault. Try to have a good day but you might not get too lucky._ The group fell asleep talking in the common room, Astrid laying into Sirius and letting him put his arms around her. She felt so safe in his arms, like he could and would protect her from anything. And right now... maybe she needed a bit of protection. 

The morning came quickly, everyone in the group groaning and slowly making their way upstairs. Marlene, Dorcas and Lily all showered quite fast, Marlene and Dorcas leaving together and Astrid smirked at Dorcas when she left. Astrid quickly showered after Lily who waited for her to finish getting ready. Meanwhile in the common room, the boys were already and Sirius was waiting for Elijah to appear.

He did, and did not look pretty. 

"Nice face, Elijah!" Sirius called and Elijah scowled, trudging over to Sirius. 

"Where's Astrid?" he asked darkly, the bruise on his eye and the light crook of his nose giving Sirius immense satisfaction. "Oh, and sorry about last night." He didn't say it like he meant it though, his eyes were covered in disgust and his nose wrinkled in distaste, though you could see the tension and almost fear in his shoulders when talking to Sirius

"Oh mate, don't apologise to me, apologise to her. Don't look so scared of me, you should be pretty scared of Astrid." Sirius smirked when he saw Elijah had paled slightly. Astrid  _did_ have quite the reputation. Their heads were turned when Astrid and Lily came downstairs, Astrid's smile vanishing when she saw Elijah. "Morning ladies!" 

"Morning, Sirius." Astrid said kissing his cheek lightly, James scowling as Lily rolled her eyes fondly. "Morning Elijah!" She said brightly, and rather loudly, causing Elijah to wince. "How are you doing, recovering? Sirius got a pretty impressive punch in, you can't see half your eye! Though... it almost makes you look better." Elijah flushed a light pink and Astrid patted his arm comfortingly but there was nothing nice in the gesture. "You ever make a move on me again and you better sleep with one eye open because I'll hex you into next week." her voice was low as she spoke, Elijah shivered and so did James, Lily and Sirius. She was hella scary when she wanted to be. 

Elijah nodded and rushed off, tripping on his way out and Astrid gave him a pitiful smile as he left then turning and grinning at the three. "Come on, lets get breakfast." Everyone nodded and they quickly made their way downstairs. "So.... I saw you guys holding hands last night and I've seen it before!" 

James and Lily flushed pink, trying to ignore the fact that their hands were joined at that moment. "And?" Lily asked defensively. 

"I reckon you guys are IN LOVVEEE!" Astrid screamed happily, bouncing around the corridor causing the three to laugh at her face. "LOVEEEEE!" She sung at an unbelievably high note, Peeves swooping in. 

"Ickle sixth years singing! Ears, ears, ears!" He cried cackling with laughter. "OOO, Asti wasti!" 

"Morning, Peeves! Care to create a ruckus today because I've got a challenge for you!" Astrid cooed at the poltergeist who grinned cheerfully, rubbng his hands together in excitement. 

"Oh yep! Peeves is at your service M'lady!" He bowed to Astrid, tacking off his hat and grinning. 

"Well, Elijah, the seventh year Gryffindor hasn't been causing any trouble lately... will you cause some trouble for him! Chase him out of rooms Peeves, unleash the poltergeist!" Peeves cackled and nodded, swooping into the Great hall and scaring Elijah from behind before dumping his plate on him. It only had a piece of toast in it but Elijah looked pretty annoyed either way. 

Lily rolled her eyes before linking her arm with Astrid's and pulling her away, leaving James and Sirius. The latter smiled adoringly at Astrid's happy face, wanting to go over to her and just hug her and kiss her and hold her hand and- "Sirius? Are you even listening?" James asked with an eyebrow raised and he shook his head apologetically. "I asked what's going on with you and my daughter?" 

Sirius choked on air at the question, blushing, "W-well, I like her. A lot. And... I'd like to go on a date with her if you'd let me?" 

James narrowed his eyes, "You hurt her and you're dead to me, that's my daughter there and yes, you're my best friend through everything and I really don't think I could live without you but... the threat still stands. No PDA in front of me and I want to know what you're going to do on this date of yours and I want her treated like a queen! Got it?" Sirius nodded hastily, James grinning at him before pulling him into a hug and patting his back, "Love you pads, you're the best brother ever."

"Can't call me brother anymore, mate. It's weird, Prongs." 

James rolled his eyes and yanked Sirius into the great hall with his arm slung around his shoulder, the two of them laughing as the entered. "Astrid! My daughter." Astrid raised an eyebrow, "You hurt my best mate and... and I'll be really mad. Like won't talk to you until my Sirius is back on his feet!"   
Astrid smiled fondly before nodding and handing James the bacon, "Thank you. You may be my daughter but the threat still stands! No PDA either." 

"Really?" Astrid asked smirking, intertwining her fingers with Sirius' and leaning closer to him, "No PDA at all?" 

"NONE!" James cried scared, almost dropping the plate of bacon as Astrid leaned in closer to Sirius, her face breaking out into a wide grin before she turned around, Sirius scowling at James before he loaded her plate with pancakes and fruit. 

Astrid turned to Marlene and Dorcas smiling, “You guys good again?”

“Better than ever!” Dorcas replied, kissing Marlene on the cheek that blushed furiously.

“Too cute.” Astrid mumbled grinning, Marlene looking happier than Astrid had seen her in days.

*****

Astrid and Pansy walked into the meeting to find most people were already there, Astrid stood on her tiptoes to see if Regulus Black had turned up. 

He hadn't. 

Pansy and her made it too the front of the classroom, the chatter slowly dying out as Pansy coughed. "Today we're looking at the spells you know. There's going to be a dummy in the middle and you're all going to try and hit it with your unique spells. You may not use the same spell as the person before you. The aim is to defeat the dummy!" 

Everyone looked up at them with interest, "In a circle then!" Astrid called, the two of them having already done this activity in the DA. Astrid and Pansy were on the outside and were going to be correcting everyone's technique and such. "Lilith, do you ind staring us off?" Lilith shook her head and Astrid conjured a dummy into the middle of the large circle. "Begin!" 

"Stupefy!" Lilith called and Pansy walked over, correcting the wand movement with Lilith listening with rapt attention. 

"Expelliarmus!" Peter called, the Dummy only turning direction towards Dirk Cresswell, a hufflepuff. "Diffindo!" Astrid walked over to dirk, correcting his wand movement and not noticing the faint blush on his cheeks. Sirius growled from the corner next to Remus and James who just chuckled, though James did agree with Sirius' mannerisms if he was honest. 

"Alarte ascendare!" Pandora called, Xenophilius standing next to her proudly as the dummy lifted into the air but was still not defeated. She frowned lightly before smiling and listening to Pansy's corrections. She reminded Astrid so much of Luna, and Astrid could see their resemblance. 

James was next, "Colloshoo!" The dummy was suddenly stuck to the floor and Astrid turned to James smiling. 

"Reducto!" came a voice and Astrid turned just in time to see the Dummy blow to pieces. It had reminded her of Ginny and she took a deep breath before looking at the castor. Regulus Black stood with his hand out in between Snape and Lilith. He turned to Astrid defensively but she merely smiled slyly at him before turning to the group, "Well done! For those of you who didn't get a turn we'll be practicing with dummy's today as well, though they'll be hitting back. You can control the settings and such!" she flicked her wand carelessly, dummy's appearing all over the room and she told everyone to find one. 

"James!" She called and her dad turned to her grinning, "Well done! That was really smart." 

"Thanks, Ri. We've used it in pranks before and I suppose it comes in handy." he smirked at Lily who just rolled her eyes before pulling him away towards the dummy's. 

"Woah!" Holly smith called, pointing at James and Lily. "Potter and Evans are  _touching._ " 

"I don't stink or anything." James grumbled and Lily nudged him with a smirk. 

"Yeah, she's right! Look, Lily's holding onto his hand!" Practically the whole class turned to where James and Lily were stood, both of them blushing furiously. James turned to Lily with a soft look on his face, asking  _ready? we can wait._ Lily shook her head and James nodded. 

"We're friends. Put apart our differences, she's realised I am in fact an incredible person with a to die for personality and not arrogant in anyway shape of form!" James announced and Lily slapped him fondly on the arm. 

"He's right though. James and I are friends when he's not a prick." 

James bent down to her ear and whispered something when everyone had gone back to their dummy's with knowing grins and Astrid swear she heard her dad whisper,  _we also make out when we're alone and you definitely like me being a prick then._ Lily blushed furiously before turning to her dummy with James laughing in the background, a massive grin on his face. 

Astrid smiled to herself, feeling Pansy beside her. "I'm glad we came because we're saving so much. We're saving families and good memories." 

"We are." Pansy agreed, both of their eyes on their friends who looked so happy and finally didn't have to worry about the war in front of them because they were going to live. And they were going to live well. 

****

_**December 4th, 1976** _

Astrid had been walking with Sirius down the corridor, hand in hand, when Regulus had stumbled into them. Sirius and him seemed to stare at each other for an eternity before one of them spoke. "Reg." Sirius greeted coolly. 

"Sirius." Regulus said sharply and Astrid rolled her eyes, grabbing Regulus' hand in her free one. The two of them looking at her in surprise. She cast a sticking charm on her hands so neither of them could get away.

"You guys are brothers." Astrid announced the two of them glaring at her as if to say,  _no shit Sherlock._ "But right now you're acting like people that don't even know each other. I know it's not my business-" 

"No it's not." Sirius snapped and she glared at him. 

But you're both miserable when the other is in the room, Regulus still thinks of you as his brother and Sirius will always want you as his brother. Get over yourselves, it doesn't mean you have to be best buddies or even get along! Just bloody clear the air and get on with life." Astrid turned to Sirius, "He doesn't have the mark yet, resolve it while you can, Sirius." And then she unstuck her hands leaving the two boys in the corridor alone. Their minds racing as cloned grey eyes met. 

Sirius was ready to turn away then and there but something kept him. Whether it was his brother's familiar face or Astrid's words in his head.  _"Resolve it while you can, Sirius."_ It seemed Regulus was ready to turn away but none of them moved. "I asked you to come." Sirius whispered and Regulus' head snapped up, "Why didn't you come?" 

Regulus shook his head, "You wouldn't understand." 

"Then explain!" Sirius cried frustrated. "Explain it to me Reg! Explain why you didn't leave that horrible house, explain to me why you didn't want to have a  _home."_

"Because I'm a Slytherin!" Regulus pulled on his hair frustratedly, "I can't just leave! I am part of the family whether you like it or not! I chose Slytherin, not bloody Gryffindor! I would be eaten alive in there, but you wouldn't understand that." 

Sirius swallowed the dryness of his mouth, "You're part of this family as well, Reg. You'll always be  _my_ family, even if I'm not yours." 

"You have a family!" Regulus shouted, "Your brother is James now, not me! You call his parents your mum and dad! What about me? Did you ever stop and think about how that made me feel? Your younger brother who lost his brother? You never thought about it because as soon as the hat called Slytherin on my head I was gone to you. But you never thought about that because you're selfish, Sirius!" 

"Selfish? Selfish? I called you after the sorting! I tried to get to you and do you want to know why? Because the hat hesitated! It wanted to put you somewhere else but you chose to go to Slytherin because  _you_ didn't want to be estranged son.  _You_ would've rather chosen our stupid, horrible parents over your brother.  _You_ chose power over family, over love. Not me. I went after you and you ignored me. You looked at me as if I was nothing that summer." Sirius' voice quietened, "I felt like nothing." 

Regulus lowered his head and for a moment, it was silent. "When I left that house, I think a part of me knew you would never come but I asked because... because I always hoped. I always hoped that little Reggie who used to play pranks with me when we were little was in there." Sirius finished and he blinked back the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. "I love you Reggie, Slytherin or not, you're my brother. That's something no one can take away." 

"I-I'm sorry too, Sirius. I have to go back though, you know that?" 

Sirius nodded, pulling his brother in for a hug, "I know. But I'm here for you Reg. Just promise me one thing, don't get the mark. Please."

"I promise." there was no hesitation in his voice and Sirius was so thankful for that. 

"Well isn't this cute?" Mucliber's eery voice came from the corner and Regulus turned to face him, drawing his wand. "Brothers back together!" 

"He's got Black blood in him, Mucliber. I think you forget that." Regulus growled. 

Mucliber laughed, Dolohov and McNair following him, "Oh I didn't forget, but it seems the Black house has really gone down hill since ickle Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. I suppose Regulus Black just can't take the pressure." 

Regulus paled slightly but Sirius stood beside him, his own wand drawn. "Piss of Mucliber. No one asked for your opinion. It's not even worth it though, is it? You're not part of the Sacred Twenty Eight, are you?" Sirius spat, for the first time using his blood. 

Sirius smirked as Mucliber seemed to get even more riled up at his words, "Crucio!" Mucliber shouted. 

"Protego!" Sirius quickly cast his shield, Regulus copying his actions. 

They were duelling now, in the middle of the corridor. Three vs Two, unforgivable's vs spells and hexes. Hardly a fair fight. Until Astrid came back. 

She rolled her eyes and before the three could even blink there were on the floor unconscious. "Idiots." She muttered, "Starting a duel in the middle of the corridor. Go somewhere like the forbidden forest my god." She looked at them in distaste before turning to Sirius and Regulus grinning. "You lot alright? I was coming back to check on you when I heard 'em." 

Sirius nodded, quickly picking up her hand and pulling her in close, kissing her forehead. He smirked when she pulled away and found she was a light pink. "Are you, Regulus?" 

Regulus nodded, "Yes. Thank you for that." 

"Oh it's not problem, I hardly think three vs two is fair, nor unforgivable's against hexes and spells. But it's fine, they'll learn their lesson." She smirked evilly at the three bodies and she had a glint in her eye which Regulus recognised immediately. 

"You're a true Slytherin, aren't you?" he asked her with narrowed eyes and she smirked. 

"You're too smart for your own good, Regulus." She was smiling at him now, "But yeah, I am. Your brother's got a Slytherin for a girlfriend." 

"Girlfriend?" Sirius asked shocked at the same time Regulus said, "That makes no sense." 

Astrid shrugged, "I'm a Slytherin through and through. Have I ever done anything remotely Gryffindor?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah. A lot. Those trips?" 

"They're cunning, Sirius!" She sang happily, "I planned them, and didn't jump in like my brother." She rolled her eyes fondly. 

"Anyways, your question was irrelevant Reggie, Girlfriend?" 

Regulus rolled his eyes but Astrid completely ignored Sirius, "I chose to be in Gryffindor though. The hat wanted me in Slytherin but I was like no. Not going to happen. There's an extremely good looking boy at the Gryffindor table." Sirius smirked but Astrid was paying him no mind, "His name is Remus Lupin and he's still gorgeous." Sirius' smirk immediately disappeared and Regulus snorted. 

"Nice girlfriend you've got, Sirius." 

"Sure... that's if she's actually my girlfriend." Sirius mumbled and Astrid kissed his cheek, still not answering. 

"Ask me and I'll let you know." She winked at him before waving goodbye to Regulus and disappearing down the corridor, levitating the three boys along with her. 

"She's... she's good for you." Regulus commented, his eyes still on Astrid, as were Sirius'. 

"She is, isn't she?" Sirius sighed dreamily before turning to Regulus, "What about you little brother," he ruffled his hair, "Anyone for you?" 

Regulus blushed scarlet, "No." 

"Really?" 

"Well there may be this one girl-" 

The two of them walked off, two brothers with their disappearance's aside, two brothers reconnecting. Maybe that talk was due, and maybe something would change. 

Oh, it did. 

*****

_**1998** _

Kreacher was in Grimmauld Place kitchen when he heard his name being called. But it was not Master Harry, no this voice was something he wished he could here. "KREACHER!" the voice called desperately and Kreacher was gone with a snap of his fingers. Landing outside the cave where Regulus Black lay, coughing up water and still as youthful as he was almost twenty years ago. He looked like he was 17. 

"M-master Regulus." Kreacher stuttered, grabbing the poor boys arm and disappearing as soon as he had gotten there. Harry was in the kitchen now, dropping his cup of tea when Kreacher arrived with a young boy. 

"Kreacher?" Harry whispered, but Kreacher was muttering under his breath, golden magic buzzing around the boy on the floor. "DRACO! DRACO GET SIRIUS!" Harry cried desperately and Draco appeared a minute later. 

"Harry what's wrong?" Draco paled when he saw the boy on the floor. 

"Sirius! Get Sirius!" Harry cried, not even looking at Draco who sprinted up the stairs. 

"Sirius, you've got to come downstairs. Now!" Sirius was up in a flash, the two of them rushing downstairs and into the kitchen. Sirius almost fainted at the side of his brother. A rush of memories flowing into his head as he recalled the conversation with Astrid, the conversation with Regulus. 

His rushed forward, Kreacher standing over the body nervously as Sirius fell on the floor. He rolled up his left sleeve and grinned. 

There was no dark mark there. 


	16. speciei pulchrae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!
> 
> Updates will be slower than normal because it is summer holidays. This is some sort of filler chapter, next chapter you will be meeting Euphemia and Fleamont Potter :) As well as the Gringott's trip to the Lestrange vault. 
> 
> Please be patient! Thank you for all the lovely comments as well :)

Regulus sat staring at the fire with a going cold cup of tea in his hands, his eyes sunken and shallow with hundreds of emotions. Draco walked over to the sofa opposite him, sitting down with his legs crossed, finding the right words to say. "I was like you." Regulus didn't seem to acknowledge Draco so he kept going, "I was sixteen when I was forced to take the dark mark. My father was in Azkaban and my mother was... well she was alive but barely functioning. I remember the day as clear as anything and I hate that. And it sucks, but tormenting yourself and pushing your brother away will not help." Draco sighed deeply as Regulus still din't move, "You pushed your brother away once, look where that got you. Don't make the same mistake twice." 

He got up slowly, almost at the door when Regulus spoke, "I remember the day too, but at the same time I-I... don't. I can see it happening, I see everything except the mark." Draco turned on his feet as Regulus turned towards him, "And me pushing my brother away did not lead to whatever happened, that was my beliefs that did that." 

Draco smiled tightly at him, "your belief's that made you different from your brother? Because I think that was probably what you wanted, something to make you unlike your brother. And you chose the thing that Sirius wanted to get away from the most and you became that." 

Regulus nodded lightly, "I don't know what I would even say to him." 

"Start with hello maybe." Draco told him before leaving the room and allowing Sirius to enter.

"Hi Reg." Sirius whispered awkwardly, clearing his throat slightly, "Been a while hm?" 

Regulus was up on his feet in a flash, embracing his brother. Something he had not done in years, something he wished he had done for all those years. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm so sorry." 

Sirius ruffled his hair, "Nothing to be sorry for hey? We're brothers, something that no one can take from us." 

"I'm confused though. Quite confused. You've got a lot of explaining to do, because my memory is starting to go a bit blank." 

"Ah, that'll be Astrid and yourself forming new memories. Be prepared for a lot of change brother." Sirius smiled at him, and the world seemed peaceful. 

****

_**November 13th, 1976** _

"Pansy, you know we've been here almost three months." Astrid and Pansy were walking to the Great Hall that morning, Pansy watching as Astrid had a slight spring in her step, she had it since the Sirius & Astrid moment, something the rest of the group was  _still_ talking about, along with lily and James making out, though that had died down thanks to James shouting at the boys to shut up in not so kind words. 

"I know, feels longer you know?" Pansy swung her arms back and forward cheerfully, "but at the same time, it feels so quick." 

Astrid nodded, "Yeah. I haven't heard from 'Mione and Harry for a while, do you reckon they're okay?"

"I reckon so. I also think that what happened between the Black brother's might've changed something. Maybe they're a bit preoccupied." 

Astrid nodded at Pansy's words, her mind too caught up in that to notice the silence of the great hall as the two of them wandered in. Suddenly fireworks snapped her out of her daze and she noticed the great hall was pink, red, blue, purple, green... tons of colours all over the place with a large banner floating in mid air. Astrid stopped in the middle of the hall with wide eyes just as she was about to put a pan au chocolate in her mouth. 

_Be Mine, You're Simply Divine  
_

"Holy shit Pansy, who'd you reckon that's for?" She slapped Pansy with her backhand on the stomach and Pansy rubbed her stomach lightly, sending a tight glare towards Astrid, but she wasn't looking. "That's a lot of effort, oh my god, do you think it's-" 

"ASTRID AUMONT!" Called a voice and Astrid spun on her heel to see Sirius standing on the Slytherin table with Regulus and Lilith either side him with their wands raised holding large colour bombs in the air. "I HAVE A POEM FOR YOU!" He cried, jumping onto the Ravenclaw table making everyone laugh, including Astrid who was trying her best, but the laughter just kept on bubbling up. 

 _"Oh Astrid where to start?_  
_Maybe that you're a work of art?  
_ _Or that you've totally got my heart?_

 _Oh Astrid I do hope we don't end!_  
_Because we'll totally be a trend,_  
_If you have me as your boyfriend,_  
_And you be my girlfriend?"_

Sirius had made it to the Hufflepuff table now, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas and Kingsley all standing up on their seats around Sirius who was in the middle of the table. 

"Now deer! Don't fear, i promise he's not being fawny." James called. 

"Pursitively sirius!" Peter added grinning. 

"We are all aware of his jokester ways," Remus carried on, 

"And all doe he's joking all the time," Lily grinned at Astrid as she spoke. 

"He's definitely being Sirius now." Marlene finished. 

"So if you'd do him the honour so he can wag his tail," Dorcas cried dramatically. 

"With puppy love filled eyes, and give you a surprise," 

Suddenly there was a large commotion at the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore clambered his way onto the table, peering down at Astrid through his glasses, "Of taking you out this weekend, so he can overspend on his hopefully new girlfriend." 

Sirius stepped forward towards Astrid with a beautiful bouquet of Hydrangeas an assortments of other flowers in his hands, "So Astrid Aumont, will you accompany me this weekend to Hogsmeade as my girlfriend?" 

Astrid smirked on the spot a bit, trying to conceal her grin, "Well... I suppose... after all this, I might just have to say yes." 

The hall erupted into cheers and Sirius brought Astrid in for a kiss, the flowers tangled in her hair as he pulled her close and pretty much swept her off her feet. Though, he didn't really need to do that, she had all ready been swept off her feet and falling for him. Sirius pulled away from her and stared at her lovingly in her eyes, his grin making Astrid laugh as she pulled him in again, the hall louder than it had ever been. 

"Now all we need is to get James and Lily together." She whispered in his ear, "one... final... push." 

Sirius grinned at her as he gripped her hand and they sat down at the gryffindor table, their group surrounding them happily. "What did I say? No PDA!" James told them as he sat down opposite the couple. "My eyes are forever scarred." 

"Oh Prongs, you've seen far worse and you know it. Just be glad you're not a prefect... broom closets will be my girlfriend and I's new favourite place, all the-" 

"SHUT UP!" James cried, but his mouth was twitching and Lily rolled her eyes fondly. 

"He's very happy. Now eat." Lily instructed them, Astrid and Sirius tucking in. Although, it was a little hard for them to eat with one hand and their other enclasped with another hand. But that was alright. 

*****

"Everyone in Gryffindor is basically a couple." Kingsley announced in the common room that evening. "Astrid and Sirius are, you both are," he pointed between Marlene and Dorcas, "Remus and his chocolate are, Peter just needs to make a move on Mary, even though she's the year below, James and Lily are as good as, even if they don't admit it." 

"Getting a bit lonely?" Marlene teased. 

Kingsley chuckled, "Not me! I'm very happy on my own actually." 

"Well that's good, better to be happy and alone than sad and surrounded!" Dorcas told him with a smile. 

"She's right." Mary added.

Sirius and Astrid came crashing into the common room laughing, standing a few metres away from the three in the common room, toning down their laughs and speaking in hushed whispers. "Alright lads! Where are Jily?" Astrid asked the four as she hopped onto the sofa, Sirius settling down and Astrid lying her head in his lap.

"We don't know. Other than you, the Marauder's aren't present." Dorcas told them, but just as she said that Peter, James, Remus and Lily came bustling in. "Oh! There they are!" 

"Hey guys!" Astrid called them over, "We're playing a game. Truth or dare!" She announced, Lily shrugging along with Remus and settling down. Peter sat down next to James who seemed to be a little preoccupied in his own mind. "Okayy... three drops of truth serum." She handed it around to everyone and they quickly took it. Pansy was spending the night in Slytherin with Lilith to try and get a bit closer to Barty Jr, Snape and Regulus, Astrid missed her quite a bit. 

"Okay, I'll start. Peter, truth or dareeee." Sirius said eerily.

Peter wrinkled his nose, "Dare." 

"I dare you to make out with Mary for uh... thirty seconds." Peter flushed scarlet but moved towards Mary uncertainly. He nodded at her asking for her approval and Mary gave it. Astrid shared a secretive smile with Sirius, who was right now in awe of his cunning girlfriend. Girlfriend... he could get used to that. They pulled away and as Peter made to move away slightly, James who was now slightly paying attention moved along causing Peter to slip slightly and land next to Mary who looked rather pleased he had chosen to stay next to her. 

Astrid turned to her dad, nodding and smiling happily. James gave her his best smile back that showed he was trying. Peter was next and Sirius turned to Astrid while he was asking Kingsley his truth. "I wanted to ask you something." he whispered facing down and Astrid's eyes looked up at him curiously. She hummed in response, not taking her eyes off him, "Parstletongue?" 

She chuckled lightly but Sirius knew she didn't find it funny at all, and neither did he. "It's a long story, Sirius. It's... got to do with my seventh year. Part of the memories I didn't show you." 

Sirius stroked her hair lovingly, "I understand, but I want to know, you know that right? And it would never make me think different of you." 

"I know that." She whispered gently, "But it's very hard for me. To give you those memories means you have to see what I did... and I don't think that's fair." She stroked his hand soothingly, "Maybe I'll explain it to you. But give me time please." 

"Of course." He bent down, kissing her forehead softly, just as Marlene called across to Astrid. 

"Aumont! Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." Astrid told her with a smile, her confident exterior plastered off. While Sirius liked this side of Astrid a lot, he also loved her soft side, the gentleness, her sweet smile... god he liked everything about her.

"Alright... who and when was your first wet dream about?" Marlene asked her and Astrid flamed bright red. 

She coughed awkwardly, "Really Marls?" The blonde nodded cheekily and Astrid sighed. 

"I was thirteen, almost fourteen and there was boy that I was really good friends with me, he was a total prankster and I had a major crush on him from when I was twelve to like fourteen. His name was Fred." Sirius looked down at her with raised eyebrows, "Well I wasn't dating you then, was I?" 

"No, but you are now. So I suspect all your dreams are full of-" 

"OKAY!" James interrupted, seemly back on alert. 

"Right... Lily! Truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" Lily called. 

"I dare you to tell James all the things you like about him." Lily looked at Astrid as if she was mad, but Astrid just gave her a look that said,  _you need this, trust me._

Lily nodded, shuffling over to James and the room became silent as her focus was solely on James. "I like... I like your hair. I like how messy it is and how soft it actually is... I like your small freckles on your nose. I like how your glasses are always a bit wonky... I like your laugh and I like your smile, and I like the way you smile when you're really happy, your eyes light up a bit, I like how when you get nervous you run your hands through your hair and make it even messier and you avoid eye contact. I like the little blush on your cheeks that appears sometimes, I like how i anyone is in trouble you'll always protect them and help them, I like how fiercely you stand up for your friends, I like your bravery and your courage, I like it when you bite your lip when you concentrate, I like it when you hold my hand and tell me you like me-" 

And then James was kissing her. He had put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her impossibly close to him. Lily looked completely surprised but she was melting into the kiss in seconds, her eyes closing and hands winding around his neck and Astrid felt like squealing in delight. Marlene looked ready to cheer but Astrid jumped up and tackled her and shoved her hand over her mouth, flicking her wrist and everyone else found themselves unable to speak. 

She cast a bubble over herself and ran around the room dancing, Sirius' eyes trailing over her and he just kept thinking of how he was totally, and utterly falling in love with this girl that crashed into his life, this girl dancing around the room, this girl with the brightest smile on her face as she took in the world she was going to make. Who couldn't fall for her? 

Sirius was just captured by her rocking backwards and forwards on her to excitedly, spinning around the room wickedly as she grinned and spread out her arms. He was captured by her hair flowing around her and gleaming, the silent bubbles of laughter escaping her lips as she looked so... happy. She released the silencing charms and the whole room was in peels of cheers as Lily and James broke away from each other grinning. 

Astrid surged forward and leapt onto the sofa hugging them tightly, Lily and James embracing her just as tightly and Sirius could see then how happy she looked because she had her family. She finally belonged. 

*****

_**December 2nd, 1976** _

James was alone in the Room of Requirement tying out new spells Astrid had taught him and he didn't notice her slip into the room. But he did notice when she coughed lightly. "That looks amazing." She told him earnestly and he smiled. 

"Thanks, I'm getting there." 

She shifted awkwardly where she was standing, a chair suddenly appearing behind James and he sat down quickly. "I've uh... I've got something to tell you." James nodded fearfully, "It's early now... what I'm telling you. And Christmas is coming round which is why I'm telling you so we can sort it then and there, or you really-" 

"Astrid, you're staying with me for Christmas. No doubt about it." He told her straight, "You're my daughter." 

She nodded and smiled, "James, your parents weren't in my memories. Where they?" 

"No." He replied, "No they weren't." He whispered the last part to himself, the whole in his stomach expanding. 

"In 1977... they both died from Dragon Pox. During your seventh year. But... but now we know we can give them longer. They can see your wedding and they can meet Lily for good and you can spend more time with them - it'll be okay." 

James nodded, blinking back the tears that he didn't need because they were going to live. Just like Remus was, and Sirius and Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, they all were. "Thank you. Thank you." 

Astrid nodded, "They need to get tested." 

"Over the holidays. Over the holidays."

"Over the holidays." She sat there with him in silence, as long as he needed. 

\------------------------------


	17. tum obviam parentum

 

** _OKAY READ THIS PLS!!!!_ **

_So I was going to have the meet the parents and the Gringott's thing but I decided on Gringott's next chapter :) You've got some Jily in here and AstridxSirius. Next time we're going to gringott's and visit Hermione annnnnnd meet the parents!!!!! :))))))) ENJOY!!_

 

_A little less than a month later :)_

_**December 4th** _

James and Lily were cuddling in James' dormitory when Astrid came crashing in panicked. James and Lily immediately sat up ready, "Is everything alright? Are you hurt?"

Astrid turned to them fearfully, "I don't know what to wear!" 

"What?" They chorused. 

"Sirius and I are going on our second date today and it's really cold and everything but I don't really want to look like a marshmallow in bundles of coats and scarfs. But I also can't be cold! And I want to impress him you know? But not over the top because-" 

"Astrid." Lily interrupted her with a sigh, "Number one, you'll look beautiful in everything, number two, Sirius thinks you're the sexiest woman alive. Said it out loud the other day, almost gave poor James here a heart attack. Seriously, he would literally think you're stunning in a rubbish bag." 

"That doesn't help!" She flopped on Sirius' bed, shoving her face into the pillow, "'e's fo perfet." 

Lily snorted, "sweetie, your words are muffled." 

"He's so perfect!" She brought her head up to say before dumping it back on the pillow. 

James got up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. "Wear what you want to wear, what you feel comfortable in. You can give your ol' mum and dad a show." 

Astrid turned her head to the side smiling lightly, "You'd really let me do that?" 

"Of course." Lily answered for her. "But while you're doing it, we'd also like to hear about Harry."

She nodded quickly, "Okay. I'm going to get some clothes!" She disappeared out of the room, James turning to Lily and embracing her tightly. 

"Can I tell her?" 

"Well, you're going to announce it at breakfast tomorrow, right?" 

James nodded cheekily, "Yep." 

"Knew it. Let her find out then." 

"I'm back!" Astrid screeched into the room, grinning like a five year old child given candy. "Okay, I've got these jeans. I thought I could wear these with this top and this jumper. Maybe I should dress up though? Should I get a skirt? No, that's too cold. Tights! Wait, I don't own tights... oh my god!" She turned to James grinning, "Where's Sirius' draw?" 

James pointed to the corner where clothes were spilling out and watched with amusement and Astrid wrinkled her nose before ruffling through the draws and pulling out Sirius' Quidditch hoodie. She rushed into the bathroom, tugging on her mom jeans, her pretty black top with roses covering it and Sirius' red hoodie over the top, looking at the surname on the back.  _Black._

She smiled lightly, pushing open the door and giving jazz hands to her parents who smile approvingly at her. "You look beautiful!" Lily commented, getting her wand out and transfiguring James' golden snitch into some straighteners. "Sit down, I'll do your hair." 

Astrid nodded nervously, settling down in the seat before speaking. "Harry is awesome. He looks exactly like you James, except he's got your eyes. We both do. Harry plays seeker and he's bloody brilliant, better than Draco but... well he doesn't need to know I said that. Harry's in Gryffindor, like you saw. He's married to Draco Malfoy." Astrid laughed at James' face which was complete shock, "Don't look like that! They're unbelievably happy and cute together. Got married after the war, end of May. It was a beautiful ceremony. Actually where Charlie and I got back together. Remus' son, Teddy, is his godson and Harry loves him with his whole heart." 

"His best friends are Hermione Granger, an insanely smart muggle-born and Ron Weasley who is loyal and funny. They're an excellent trio. He's also good friends with Neville Longbottom, Frank and Alice's son. As well as Luna Lovegood, Xenophillias and Pandora's daughter. He's impulsive but all with good reason. He's clever but hates homework. He loves treacle tart to the ends of the earth." She stopped speaking to wipe a tear away, she missed her twin immensely. 

"He misses you too." Lily said to her kindly. Astrid nodded slowly and the room drifted into silence, "I wanted to ask you something. Why did you dye your hair?" 

Astrid looked up at her and smiled sadly, "because I look exactly like you. It was like looking at a ghost in the mirror. I saw your picture at the end of my first year but I just got so... so frustrated when I looked in the mirror so I dyed it." 

"May- may we see?" Lily asked carefully and Astrid hesitated but nodded. She took the glamour off and Lily gasped, James' mouth wide open. They could be twins. Astrid had Jame's nose, Lily had a small, thin fringe, that was pretty much the only difference. 

"Holy shit." James breathed out, "We've got bloody strong genes Lil." 

"We damn do." Lily whispered, her eyes wide. "You look exactly like me." 

"Well, I'm your daughter." Astrid joked, trying to diffuse the tension, looking at herself in the mirror and noticing that Lily had tried her best to straighten Astrid's unruly hair. She had a bit of luck but there was still a mess around the sides of her face, the ends falling into curls. "Thank you." She whispered, waving her hand and the glamour flickering back on. 

Lily stroked her hair softly, "what family is for hm?" 

"Alright! Where's Sirius' girlfriend?" Peter asked as he came into the room. "He's getting impatient. Woah! You look great Astrid."

"Thanks Peter. See you guys later." She blew them a quick kiss, floating down the stairs and jumping the last two, startling Sirius. His jaw dropped at the sight of his jumper on her and she grinned. "Like what you see?" She teased. 

"Hell yes. Take my whole wardrobe." He breathed out, slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her in close, feeling her smile against his lips. "I am blessed. You're stunning." 

Astrid chuckled, "I've got quite the stunning boyfriend as well." 

"Come on then, or I'll just drag you into a broom closet instead." Sirius took her hand and they quickly made their way out of the common room chatting. 

Being with Sirius right now was incredible. The way he made her feel, so stunning and so beautiful. He never let her forget it for one moment. And that was an incredible feeling. She loved every single minute of it and just wanted to smile every single time he smiled, or spoke, or laughed. She wanted to share every piece of herself with him. He was talking about the Whomping Willow as they walked into Hogsmeade, explaining why it was the best tree ever and why if he was a tree, he would be that tree. "-it's just like, 'oh ho don't come near me or i'll whack you're head backup you're ass and straoght back to Hogwarts!' Pretty cool if you ask me." 

Astrid found herself laughing and shaking her head, "totally agree, whacking all your branches and all that jazz, but i'd like to be a mandrake." Sirius looked at her as if she was crazy, "you basically just sleep, eat, and then cry when people take your blanket away from you before they put you back in your little blanket. Like a burrito." 

"Like a burrito!" He exclaimed grinning, "you're describing a mandrake as a burrito?" 

"Si!" They rolled into the Three Broomsticks laughing, several heads turning their way but they payed not attention, merely adding things to their joke and falling into their chairs in more laughter. "Okay... I've got an idea. You have to order everything in french." 

"What?" Sirius exclaimed, "How do you know that information about me."

"You forget I spent three years with you." Astrid told him grinning, "I heard to mumbling to yourself in French the other day." 

"Fine. But only if you order yours in Parstletongue." 

"Parstletongue?" Astrid exclaimed laughing, "Dude, I'd be called the next Voldemort! Is that the reputation you want me to have?" 

Sirius was bending over and holding his stomach as he laughed, Astrid sat there laughing totally bewildered but grinning. "Please!" He begged. 

Astrid groaned but nodded, "fine." 

Madame Rosmerta made her way over to the couple with a fond grin on her face, "you guys are so cute! Best couple I've seen in years. Now... what can I get you?" 

" _A large burger please with tonnnns of ketchup. And fries as well! Oh and a hot chocolate."_ Astrid's voice was all slithers and Madame Rosmerta looked at her as if she was mad, eye practically popping out of her head, "Oh dear, did I speak a different language again Sirius?" 

"You did my love, try again." 

"Of course, a large burger please with tons of ketchup. And fries as well! Oh and a hot chocolate. Sirius, your turn!" She turned to Sirius while Rosmerta scribbled her order with a mildly panicked look on her face. 

" _je peux avoir....un hamburger, mais pas de tomates!"_ Sirius told her grinning. 

"Sirius dear, you're doing it again." Astrid whispered trying to keep a straight face. 

Sirius sighed overly loudly, "I'm so sorry Rosmerta, I'll have a burger but no tomatoes please." 

"R-right. Yep." Madame Rosmerta practically flew away with their order, the couple again collapsing into laughter over the table. Both finding the waitress' face rather funny. 

"That was brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. "I need to learn Parstletongue." 

"I need to learn French. Oh my god! If we learn Parstletongue, no one will understand us! We can communicate in our own language." 

Sirius seemed absolutely thrilled with this idea and nodded eagerly, "oh my god yes!" 

"You sound like an excited puppy." Astrid commented grinning, tracing her thumb on his cheek affectionately. 

"And you sound like an angel." Sirius told her, pulling her in close and meeting her lips. Their kiss was slow and affectionate, trusting even. Like two worlds meeting, like flowers growing after a heavy rain, like clouds floating through the blue sky dreamily, windows opening and allowing the warm sun in. It was spring and summer, a new beginning to something known so well. 

Astrid pulled away from him smiling, "I found out in my second year that I was a Parstletongue. But before that, just before Harry and I turned eleven, Harry set a snake free from the zoo. A boa constrictor who just wanted to be free. Harry didn't really know what he was doing but... well it was a good idea at the time to him. Whereas I found a snake in the garden when I was eight, we talked a bit. She was a friend of mine, Karma I called her because she bit one of my guardians after- well yeah. But in our second year I was thought to be the Heir of Slytherin as Harry tried to calm this snake down by talking to it... but no one new what he was saying except me. So I helped... next thing you know I was being haled in Slytherin and avoided by everyone else." 

"Holy shit." Sirius breathed out, "why? How?" 

"I'm getting there. Actually, Fred, George, Harry and the Slytherins were basically the only one's who were't avoiding us. Well, except Ron and Hermione of course. But that year a Basilisk was released into the school because Voldemort had possessed Ron's little sister, Ginny. Everyone thought the attacks were done by Harry and I but they weren't. We managed to clear that up at the end of the year and what not, defeating the Basilisk-" 

"Hold up! You fought a basilisk when you were twelve?" 

"Yes keep up." Astrid rolled her eyes playfully, "So yeah that happened-" 

"Astrid! That's so frigging cool!" 

"Ha! Wait till you hear about how Harry, Ron and I got to school that year!" 

"How?" 

She tapped her nose, "all I'm telling you is that we had a run in with the tree you want to become." She giggled at his face before carrying on with her story, "so we sorta didn't pay it much attention after that until our seventh year. Which you don't know anything about. But we basically went on the run, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Pansy and I. We were all couples actually..." Astrid drifted off, "Draco and Harry were so cute! Hermione and Ron were getting there... but anywho, the reason why Harry and I are able to speak Parstletongue is because number one, we're descendants of the Peverell's but that's sort of irrelevant, number two, we both had a piece of Voldemort's soul in us." 

Sirius' mouth dropped open, "I-I read... a horcrux?" he whispered. Astrid nodded slowly, "That's vile! The-the way to make one... it's awful. Holy sweet mother of Merlin." 

"Harry and I were both Horcruxes and Voldemort had made others. Six others to be exact, but we were the two unknown ones. But since Harry and I were twins if Voldemort was to kill one of us, the other part of his soul in the other twin would also die. So effectively there were seven. We went on the run to destroy these Horcruxes and succeeded thanks to Neville Longbottom who killed the snake, Ron killed the locket, Hermione the cup, Harry the diary in our second year, the Diadem was me, and Dumbledore the ring. Dumbledore never fully trusted me because I was in Slytherin... never wanting to get close to me because he was afraid I would turn out like Voldemort. So he took Harry on all his little missions instead. The come the battle, Harry sacrificed himself after locking me in a room, died, came back to life and then killed Voldyshorts."

"Merlin." Sirius breathed out. "And you're here to... destroy all them again?" 

"Yes." Astrid answered, "I am." She thought it best to leave out the part where she was a Horcrux again. That probably wouldn't go down too well. "And then I'm killing him."

"You're so cool yet so, so stupid. How are you going to manage all of that?" 

"Sirius, I've got five of the Horcruxes already." 

"What?" He exclaimed. 

"Those missions, they weren't just for fun. I got the diary from Malfoy Manor, The Diadem was already in Hogwarts, The Ring was pretty easy to get, The locket... well I had a bit of help with that one. But the point is, I'm safe and there's one more to get. The Cup. And I've got a plan which worked before... even if it was a bit stupid. But I was with Gryffindor's then." 

"You're with Gryffindor's now." Sirius pointed out. 

"Ah, yes. But it'll be a Slytherin mission you see. Pansy's coming with, no Gryffindor's aloud." 

"Boo hoo." He told her, just as their food arrived and Astrid winked at him, slithering a thank you to Rosmerta in Parstletongue. "Well, cheers to that." 

Astrid grinned, "cheers." 

The rest of the date was them laughing and sharing the stories, Astrid missing out the one about flying a car into the Whomping Willow, maybe save that for another time. Where all the Marauder's were present. They made their way back hand in hand, a little bit past curfew but they weren't paying attention. Well not until they saw Mrs Norris. "Crap! Sirius, in here." Astrid dragged him by his arm into a broom closet and Sirius smirked. 

"Ah, if you wanted me in a broom closet you could've just asked and I would've happily complied." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her back.

"Why ask when I can just shove you in here because you don't pay attention." She told him grinning, trying to ignore the shivers down her back that seemed to bright her body alight. 

"Oh I pay attention, I pay attention to you, your eyes, your body, your wonderful, wonderful a-" Astrid had crushed her lips onto his, firstly because she heard Filch outside and she was not going to to be caught and secondly because her and Sirius were in a broom closet. Alone. With his whispers, and his words... well who the hell wouldn't? Sirius kissed her back eagerly, slightly surprised by the sudden gesture, pushing her back against the wall and sliding his hands around her waist. 

This wasn't like their kiss in the Three Broomsticks, this was passionate and fiery. Scraping their lips and nips, it was all passion and feelings, lust swimming around. It was like red flashing in their eyes, the colour of Astrid's lips and Sirius' jumper, it was the colour of passion and everything in between. The frustration, the lust and the love. Sirius had moved his lips onto her neck, Astrid trying to muffle her gasps of surprise at the kisses travelling down. She was breathing heavily now, trying to get Sirius to take her damned jumper off. 

He did, and then he was trailing those kisses further down, all the way to her chest where she wore a deeply cut t-shirt. Sirius paused for a moment, standing back up and catching his breath as Astrid worked on his t-shirt, his jacket flung in the corner. He lifted his arms up helpfully and she smirked at the sight of his toned stomach. "Holy shit, my boyfriend's hot." She whispered in his ear seductively, causing Sirius to groan. But that might've been the wrong idea because then Filch shoved open the door revealing their state and he growled viciously.

"Both of you! OUT!" He screamed, "I'll be taking you both to Professor McGonagall! Fumbling around in the broom closets?" He snarled at them while Astrid was tugging her jumper up from Sirius' foot where he was standing and trying to shield her from view. But he was more in view as he quickly put his top back on. "Lets go!" 

Filch caught them both by their t-shirts, Astrid trying her best to put her hair into a sort of presentable state. "Hey Filch..." she said and he narrowed his eyes, "where's Mrs Norris?" She questioned innocently, and Sirius turned to look at her with a proud expression. 

The caretaker dropped them onto the ground as he turned around, finding his companion absent, "run along." He growled and before he could get his mouth open again, Sirius and Astrid were sprinting down the corridor hand in hand laughing. They entered the Gryffindor common room with quite the bang, James and Lily looking up from the couch. 

"What on earth have you two been doing?" James questioned. 

"Do you really want to know?" Sirius asked him cheekily, his arm wrapped around Astrid's waist protectively. 

James shook his head instantly, "no! NO! Keep that to yourself." 

Astrid dragged Sirius to the sofa where they both flopped, "what have you two been up to?" 

"Snogging." James replied cheekily at the same time Lily replied, "Studying." 

"Ah, same same aren't they, Sirius?" Astrid asked the grey eyed boy. 

Sirius nodded, "We never get any studying done when we're together either." 

"WHY!" James shouted. 

"Well because we're snog-" 

"I meant, Why do you have to tell me that!" James whacked his head on the pillow and Lily rubbed his back soothingly. 

"Sorry Prongs." Sirius ruffled his hair playfully before kissing Astrid's head and standing up, "I'm going to get ready for bed." 

Astrid nodded, letting go of his hand slowly before getting up herself, "me too! Ciao for now parents." She gave James and Lily a quick hug before disappearing upstairs. 

Lily turned to James smiling softly, "I know she's you're daughter, but she's also sixteen. The same age as us. And when we're in the future or what not... you're going to be seeing Sirius and her together a lot of the time." 

James nodded, "Lil... what will happen to us when she has to leave?" 

"I don't know James. I don't know." 

"It's too confusing. Far too confusing." He shook her head. "I don't want her to go." 

"Me either, but she has to I suppose." Lily gripped his hand tightly, "but when she does, we'll be alive and we'll have all of these memories. She'll be living with us." 

Astrid crept back down the stairs once she was ready, planning to sleep with Sirius and she came across her parents having this conversation, "hi." She said awkwardly. Their heads snapped up at her and she sat down on the couch opposite them, "I think I know how it works. It's complicated, I know. Changing such massive events... but what I think will happen is that once this is all over I think... I think that this will almost carry on. It'll be like I'm still here even though Pansy and I aren't. So almost like there's going to be two versions of Pansy and I. One here and one in the present or future. When you guys come back to life, you'll have all the memories of your lives with us in them if that makes sense?"

"So almost like a coma?" Lily asked, "but we'll be living our lives in this coma and then come out of it back where you lot are now?" 

"Pretty much! As soon as Voldemort is dead, I'll be leaving so I can uh... welcome you into the world." Astrid explained. 

"So you're technically never leaving." James stated and Astrid nodded, "do you have a plan to get back?"

Astrid nodded, "yes. Remember Hermione? She's sorting it out and when I was in that weird state for a while, I had a quick conversation with her. It used up a lot of my magic to do so and Hermione's which is why i was asleep for a long time. Plus that death curse and everything." 

"Speaking of that, has anything else happened since Sirius' birthday?" Lily asked and James seemed to realise this was new information. 

"Well I get quite tired at points, and sometimes vomiting. And if I use a lot of magic in one go... it's pretty tiring as well. So I've been trying to save my energy a bit." Lily nodded and seemed pleased Astrid was helping herself. "Anyways, I'm going to go up to Sirius to return his jumper." 

"Don't do anything funky." James told her. 

Astrid nodded with a chuckle, "of course not. Just returning it. Good night!" She quickly ascended the stairs and opened the door quietly. Remus waved at her from over his book and she walked over to him, Peter looking through his Divination cards on his own bed. "Hey Astrid. What's up?" 

"I've come to see Sirius, but I guess he's still showering? Perfecting his hair?" She asked as she jumped onto Peter's bed, notifying him of her presence. 

"Oh hullo Astrid." Peter waved at her and she grinned back, "Sirius?" She nodded as she hung her head over the bed. "Did you both have a good date? My Divination cards said it went well but there would be trouble." 

"And your cards were right. That's pretty cool Peter, you know? You must  be really smart because when I did Divination it sucked and was really boring. Oh! Maybe you've got the inner eye." Peter flushed at her words, murmuring a thanks to her quietly, "Sirius and I got caught by Filch after hours. He wasn't too pleased." 

"I can imagine." Remus muttered. 

"Hey Pete, reckon you can read my future for me?" Peter shrugged and quickly shuffled his cards, placing them down before him. 

_Family - A sudden event will have you happier than ever with your family. Keep smiling and picking yourself up, you're in good hands._

_Love - your Love Life is certainly blooming, be yourself and embrace the qualities that make you shine. They'll love you for you!_

_Friendship - one of your friendships will take a dramatic turn after secrets are revealed. Treasure them and await the outcome._

Astrid beamed at Peter, "Thanks Pete, looks brilliant. Listen I wanted to talk to you guys about something. Will you help me become an Animagus?" 

Remus' head snapped up and Peter grinned at her, "YES!" he exclaimed happily. 

"Are you sure, Astrid?" Remus asked her slowly. 

She nodded, "of course." 

"Why?" 

"Because, i want to help and be there for you. And it would be cool." 

Remus sighed deeply, "you could be a Gryffindor." 

"She is a Gryffindor." Peter pointed out. 

Remus and Astrid exchanged a small look, "Well of course. But I am certainly no Godric Gryffindor."

Peter laughed and just at that moment Sirius stepped out. Thankfully. "ASTRID!" He beamed, shaking his wet hair as he walked over to her. 

"I've decided to join you in bed." She winked at him cheerfully. 

"Well if I had known I wouldn't have bothered getting dressed." He smirked at her before pulling her up from Peter's bed and pulling her into his, hugging her tightly. 

Remus laughed lightly, peering out over his book, "you guys are that really annoyingly cute couple that everyone loves but hates because of how cute they are." 

"CHEERS!" they both shouted, Astrid pulling her face under the covers and giggling. "Hey Sirius, you're pretty." She whispered before turning over to him, the back of her head covered by the duvet, Sirius only able to see the front of her face. 

"And you're beautiful." He whispered, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly, just as James bounced into the room. 

"HELLO BOYS!" Astrid chucked herself under the covers so James wouldn't see her, Sirius moving to a weird position to protect her body from James' view. "Alright lads, I have to tell you something." She felt Sirius turn on his side to face James, "when I was talking to Lily earlier today she basically gave me this great idea for the next full moon." 

Remus shot up, "She knows?" 

"No! NO! I mean I don't know but I don't think so." James replied hastily, "anyways I thought that we could play tag but its a twist! We have to wear bibs!" 

The three boys all simultaneously turned to him and looked at him as if he was serious. "Prongs." Sirius started, "that is literally the dumbest idea ever." 

"Yeah Padfoot's got a point. How the hell are we supposed to put bibs on?" Remus added. 

James grinned, "Well! If Padfoot changes, I'll but the bib on him, then on Wormtail then you can put it on me Moony, and then one of us can put it on you." 

"And how are we supposed to do that as a dog, a stag and a RAT?" Peter pointed out. 

Astrid was shaking silently underneath the covers, trying to keep herself from giggling, "right. Okay scratch that then. Oh Sirius! Did Astrid return your jumper?" 

"What? I told her to ke-" Astrid kicked him int he leg. Hard. And Sirius squealed, "YES! SHE DID!" He slightly turned around to her, "Fuck me Astrid!" He whispered harshly, rubbing his leg. 

"Oh I would, believe me." She whispered back, Sirius choking on air. 

"You alright Padfoot?" Remus asked grinning. 

"Peachy." Sirius growled out. 

Half an hour later, after James getting dressed and babbling non-stop Astrid was finally able to come out from under the covers. Her and Sirius talked in hushed tones for hours, talking about the most random topics, their hands intertwined and legs jumbled together. Sirius opened up about his family and how good it felt to be talking to Regulus again. It was just them together, Astrid tracing her fingers all along Sirius' back, Sirius planting kisses all over her face and cuddling into her neck, breathing in her scent of roses and apples.

They finally fell asleep, curled into each other and waking up that same way. Well, the only difference was James wasn't singing. Sirius had his arm wrapped around Astrid's waist, groaning into his pillow as Astrid was trying to keep her cool from throwing the pillow at James' awful singing voice. But she couldn't hold it in so she grabbed the pillow, flinging it at his head and crying "shut up!" Before curling back into Sirius who was laughing inot her ear. 

"Okay! SIRIUS SQUARE UP! My singing is beautiful, I am an angel! You just wish your voice was as angelic as mine you little punk!" James cried, pretending to be ready to fight Sirius. 

"Merlin's tits James, shut up! It's like six in the morning!" Astrid shouted, moving her face out of Sirius neck just. 

James' eyes widened, "Is that my fucking dau-" 

This time is was Remus to chuck something at James, this was a book though, hitting him flat on the head, "shut the hell up Prongs!" 

"But that's my-" 

"JAMES!" Sirius, Astrid and Remus cried at the same time, James finally realising his mistake. 

"Right. Astrid. A word." 

"I'm in bed." She groaned. 

"And I'm not. Get up." 

Astrid rolled off the bed dramatically, casting a wand-less softening charm on the floor just before she hit it, "you're not fun." 

"Well at least your dressed." James mumbled. 

"What did you think I was just gonna roll out Naked? Oh hey Remus and Peter, wanna see my naked body?" She said sarcastically. 

Sirius smirked behind her, "Well I wouldn't mind." 

Astrid turned and glared at Sirius, "not helping!" She quickly walked outside to James who was standing there tapping his foot impatiently, "morning James!"

"Astrid..." James started and Astrid lowered her head. 

"I know I was out of line. I just really want to have one night with him. We didn't do anything I promise! I would never, that's weird. We just talked, I promise. I'm sorry James, I should've asked." She truly meant it, when James had realised it was her in there the guilt had sunk in. 

James nodded, pulling her in for a hug, "just, tell me please. I know here I'm not really your dad but-" 

"You are." Astrid pulled away, looking at him seriously, "you're my dad here, there, anywhere. I guess I just never had this before... you know? There was Arthur and Molly but they had seven kids. I dunno-"

"I understand. But I'm here now, Lily and I. So talk to us yeah?" 

Astrid nodded, "I will. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay. You're sixteen, and well, you make your own decisions. But when we're alive back in the real world... I'm going to have more stuff to say!" He declared. "Oh my! I'm gonna be old." 

"Holy shit! You're going to be thirty nine! If all goes to plan!" 

"Oh god." James groaned, "Wait. If you and Sirius date... he'll be thirty nine and you'll be... seventeen?" 

"Eighteen. I'm seventeen in the real world right now, but I've been de-aged coming here. And Sirius... well he's a special case because of the way he died. He was trapped in this little portal thing for like four years so he might be four years younger than you? I'm not sure, I could be wrong but uh.. yeah. That's the gist." 

"Astrid what the fuck." James commented, "this is so weird." 

"I know, I know. But listen, I don't even know if Sirius will want to be with me. Besides I can give him a de-ageing potion. They're very hard to make but I reckon I can do it! But the portal might even de-age him longer because time may work differently. Ooo, I'll ask Hermione or Harry." She quickly got the coin out, rubbing it three times. 

_Hi Hazza, Asti here. Got a Q for u x_

_Asti! How r u? And ask away x_

_Good thnx! W/ dad rn. Age of Sirius?_

_Say hi! He looks young, thinking abt it._

_Can u ask? And will do x_

"Harry says hi." 

"Oh! Say hi back and that I love him and I miss him. Oh and can't wait to see him, also tell him I'm proud of everything! Maybe-" 

_Dad says hi, he luvs u, misses u, proud of u._

_Miss him too. Sirius doesn't know but thinks 21._

_How?_

_Idk, I'll ask 'Mione. Maybe the portal thing?_

_I thought that. Maybe age he wants 2 B?_

_Maybe. I'll check with the genius :)_

_Ofc, lyl, gtg to breakfast x_

_Love u too. Every1 says hi x_

_Also, we have 2 talk soon. ASAP._

_ Okay. Tonight? U got energy?    
_

_I'll save it 2day. Got Potions &Charms. _

_Okay. Love u._

_Love u._

"So apparently Sirius is twenty one. We have no idea how it happened but now I don't know about you guys' age. It just depends I guess." Astrid shrugged. 

"Is it weird... I almost want to be young but I also wanna be old. Young so I get more time with everyone but old so... so I can be a parent." 

"You can always have more kids dad." 

"Why would I have more when I've got two awesome ones?" He ruffled her hair before she turned and went to the girls dorms. As James walked back in, Sirius smiled guiltily at James who merely shrugged and smiled, but sent him a glare to know that no funny business. 

James seemed to have a spring in his step as he walked down to breakfast once they were all dressed, Lily meeting his eyes rom where she sat with Astrid, Marlene and Dorcas. James grinned at her before leaving the boys to jump on the Gryffindor table, "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" He cried and everyone in the hall turned to him with their eyes wide, "HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAVING A PLEASANT MORNING BUT IT'S ABOUT TO GET BETTER! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" He turned to Lily who gave him a nod and a smirk, Astrid's mouth dropping open and she sat in her seat impatiently, "AS YOU KNOW FOR SIX YEARS I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET LILY EVANS TO GO OUT WITH ME! AND TODAY I WOULD LIKE TO ASK HER AGAIN, SO- LILY CYNTHIA EVANS, WILL YOU DO ME THE HONOUR OF ACCOMPANYING ME TO HOGSMEADE AS MY GIRLFRIEND?" 

He was stood on the table grinning at Lily, his chest heaving as she looked up at him, shrugging her shoulders, "yeah sure." 

The whole hall was thrust into silence until some kid screamed, "prove it!" 

Lily rolled her eyes and clambered on the table, pulling James into a kiss and making the whole, entire hall scream wildly. Astrid high fived herself from her seat as the applause filled the room, the new couple jumping off the table and sitting down. "Well! Never thought that was  _ever_ going to happen." Remus commented. 

"WELL IT DID!" Astrid screamed, her smile slightly creepy because it was so big. "THIS IS IT. JILY! JILY! JI-LY! JI-LY JI-LY!" She chanted, the Gryffindor table joining in. 

It was the start to a perfect morning and a perfect day. 

Maybe even a perfect month. Maybe. 

 


	18. A/N

 

Hey guys! 

This is not an actual chapter, I am sorry to inform you :( Recently updates have been pretty slow and it's because I've got writers block, summer has been crazy and I'm starting school again soon! I'm going into my first examination year and so work is pretty important. This doesn't mean that the story is discontinued or anything!!! I still have plans to write this story, and I will continue it. But updates will be slow. 

Please leave feedback in the comments on the characters, what you would like to see more of and anything else! (Anything to help me write really lol) but I hope you had an amazing summer and i will say again.... 

THIS STORY IS  ** _NOT_**  DISCONTINUED! 

I am writing the next chapter now, but slowly :))) 

-Ana x


	19. golden rules all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo, sorry this is quite a short chapter, I'm really hoping to get my inspiration back for this story soon and I'm hoping having this small chapter will be a start on everything. 
> 
> When I first started this story (not that long ago lol) I literally had no idea what to do with a story and there are loads of plot holes so I might, I MIGHT, be redoing it. But idk okay, so no promises. I want to get the motivation back and probably finish it because there's not long left. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy this smoll chapter, please leave comments!!

_**Charlie -** _

It had been hard, the first month. But now, he was thriving. It was of course still hard but with Nina by his side - she made it seem a little bit better. The guilt had been building up though, only what? Three months had gone past, and he was already moving on even though Astrid had said she had been in love with him. 

Truth be told, it had been extremely hard for him. Astrid had been his rock to the world, and getting back together with her was the best thing that could've possibly happened to him at that point. She had grounded him but lifted him up, she had made his smile seem so, so much wider and he was so thankful to have her in his life.

But then she was gone with an unsaid  _I love you,_ and Charlie was left in pieces. Nina had picked them up and she was slowly mending him back to health, he was working again and there was not a sign of alcohol in his house at all. He was happy now, but the guilt inside him was festering. 

"Harry?" He called lightly as he walked into Grimmauld Place. Charlie looked around, the house seemingly having so much more life in it than ever before - despite the lack of people. Or so he thought. "Harry, you here?"

Kreacher appeared before him, old and wrinkly but looking happier than ever, "Mister Weasley, Kreacher has come to tell you that Master Harry is out at the moment with Master Draco, but will be back soon. Please you can wait in the kitchen and Kreacher will make you tea." 

Charlie was surprised at the elf's behaviour but complied nonetheless, following him into the large and spacious kitchen that was bright and open now. "Wow, it looks amazing." He whispered, Kreacher positively beaming at him. 

"It does doesn't it. Better than I can ever remember." Came a voice behind him and Charlie spun around, coming face to face with someone who looked to be the exact embodiment of Sirius Black - only younger. "Sorry, I must've shocked you." 

"Yeah - you look exactly like... Sirius Black." 

The young man laughed - he seemed to be around 17, "Well, he is my brother. I'm Regulus Black." 

"Master Regulus would like tea?" Kreacher asked the boy cheerfully. 

"Yes please, Kreacher." The elf hobbled off and Charlie still stood there gobsmacked, "It's thanks to Astrid you know. She brought me back, well and Sirius I suppose. Loath as I am to admit it."  

Charlie struggled for words, "Astrid? Astrid... brought you back?" 

Regulus slipped into a chair nodding, "Well not exactly but more or less. She just changed the future a bit. Or a lot. But you must be Bill... or Charlie?"

"Charlie Weasley." He gulped back his nerves, "I - uh... is she back?" 

The boy in front of him frowned with calculating eyes, "... No. She's bringing everyone back first I suppose. There's probably more people back from the dead that we don't know of... but no, she's not back. May I ask of your relationship with Astrid?" 

"Uh... ex... ex girlfriend I suppose." He whispered uncomfortably. "Nina... she's my uh girlfriend now." 

"You seem uncomfortable speaking out this. Why?" Regulus asked him as Kreacher placed their tea down in front of them. 

Charlie took a deep breath, "Well when she left... she wrote me a letter. She said a few things and it's only been a couple of months but I'm already moving on and - and what if she comes back and she's not?" 

Regulus' lips twitched, "I think Astrid will understand completely. Besides, time is a funny thing and it can make people realise the wildest of thoughts. And sometimes, that's a good thing." His head looked to the side slightly and he grinned, "Charlie, this is Sirius. My brother." 

Charlie turned around and his smile vanished, in front of him stood Sirius Black alive, well and extremely young. Hair just above his shoulders with small waves, grey eyes filled with mischief and life, pale skin that seemed to glow and a jawline that was sharper than a knife. "Sirius Black, mr Weasley." 

"Charlie." He choked out. "Charlie is fine." 

"Well this is a cute meeting." Another voice came from behind Sirius and Charlie's mouth dropped open, "Close your mouth Charles, don't want a ghost to stick it's dick in there." Charlie coughed, "Oh! That's you choking on it." 

"Tonks." he breathed out and her changed to a bright blue as she walked forwards, embracing him tightly. "You looks great." 

"I know. Perks of being a mum and married. And a metamorphous but don't tell them that. The dark shadows I've had to cover are immense." She laughed as she stood next to Sirius and Charlie could see the slight traits they had in common. The nose, the lips and the eye shape. She looked up at him grinning, "Now where's this Nina? She hasn't gotten the best friend approval yet. I can see the worry in your eyes Charlie, Astrid would be fine with it." She took a look back at Sirius who looked slightly... well Charlie couldn't find the right word, "Trust me. That girl just wants happiness for everyone." 

Charlie nodded slowly, "I hope so." He cast a look at Sirius who was avoiding his eyes, "Did.. uh do you have memories of her or something." 

"It's a bit complicated." Sirius mumbled, "The memories are becoming more set in stone now but I get new ones a lot which makes me a bit dizzy, I'm sure Remus would agree. She's back in our time so Dora here is doing fine." 

Charlie waited for Tonks to correct Sirius with her name but she merely glared at him and turned back to Charlie, "Don't mind his use of my name, he's a lazy git and happens to be a far off cousin." 

"Far off?" Sirius snorted, "We're blood related Dora, you're mother was my cousin. Which makes you... my first cousin once removed. I'm allowed to call you whatever I please. Plus I'm older." 

"Not anymore!" She cried cheerfully, "I'm older now cousin! I'm 25 and you're 21. Sucks to be young and in love for you." She teased and Sirius froze up slightly, glaring at Tonks. 

Remus trudged into the kitchen, eyes tired and hair messed up, "You guys are so loud." He complained, "Teddy is sleeping right now and I'd like to keep it that way, not to mention the raging headache I get every time I see Sirius." 

Sirius flicked him over the back of his head, frowning jokingly at him before turning to Charlie, "See what I have to put up with?" Sirius paused before speaking again, "I uh, I'm going to lie down real quick." He said, walking out of the room and Tonks sighed, Remus looking back at his friend sadly. 

"Is he alright?" Charlie asked. Tonks swivelled into the seat and nodded slowly. 

"He'll be fine, he's just a bit... sad right now. He's missing Astrid." She explained, Remus giving her a slight warning stare. Tonks smiled slightly at her younger looking husband before continuing, "The memories of her back in time are just taking a toll on him and not having her with him - well I suppose that makes everything rather odd, doesn't it?" 

Charlie nodded, "Maybe I could talk to him? I knew her pretty well, didn't I?" 

Remus and Tonks shared a look before Remus spoke, "I don't know Charlie, just give him a bit of space for now. He's... healing and waiting." 

_**Harry -** _

They had gone out to dinner for the first time in a month. And it was brilliant. It was like before Astrid left and Harry's heart swelled. He knew she was safe now, everything was going to be okay. He was, Draco was, everyone was. It had helped immensely when he had seen Collin and a newspaper article published in the prophet about the young boy being alive and returned back to health. 

Questions had started seeping through though and Harry knew it was only a matter of time before they linked Astrid's and Pansy's disappearance back to the  _Walking Dead_ as they were calling it. 

Harry also knew that this had been quite tough on Draco, he had lost two of his best friends. And not to mention Harry for a while. But right now, they were getting it back on track slowly. And this dinner had helped a lot. "Ready to go?" Draco asked Harry and he nodded, standing up and running a hand through his hair. 

"Merlin I'm tired." He said to Draco as they walked out of the restaurant with their hands intertwined. 

Draco stroked his thumb across his hand, "I know. It'll be over soon. Christmas is coming up and I want you in full spirits by then because we're going to have a wonderful Christmas. Maybe you can try and talk to Astrid before that?" 

Harry nodded, immensely grateful to have Draco by his side through this, "You're amazing. Seriously." 

"Thank you, Harry. But I do it for you." 

They paused for a moment before they both said at the same time, "When did we get so corny?" 

Their laughter could be heard from the next street over and it was beautiful. Harry's laughter wasn't heard often these days and so hearing it now was beautiful. It was beautiful to him too because he really was starting to feel his spirits lift. 

_**Pansy -** _

As much as she loved being back in time, she missed home dearly and she could tell Astrid did too. Even with Sirius and her finally together, there was still sadness lingering in her eyes. But ever since the large arrest she could see the tension slowly seeping off her shoulders. 

Pansy could feel hers going too. It had been enjoyable getting to know her mother, the ins and outs before she was married to her father. Their time had been enjoyable here and Pansy couldn't wait for the Holidays when they got the second last Horcrux. The next step would be seeking out Voldemort, killing Nagini and then leaving. 

She had full faith in Hermione but was starting to really regret coming without a way back. But if anyone was going to figure it out, it would be Hermione. And Pansy was ready to go home and see everyone. She had missed Draco and Theo and Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Harry, merlin she missed everyone. Ginny and Luna included. She could only hope that they would return soon. 

They would return to a whole new world. 

It would be better than before because the weight of the losses would be gone, there would be parties instead of funerals, instead of memorial readings. The trauma would always stay, the past would always follow them but it would be knew because they saved people.

They got others to live, they brought back children and adults who still had so much to give to the world and that was incredible. That what was fuelling Pansy, that’s what her hope was spurring from.

She was also slightly lonely back in time, she had her best friend of course but she had been searching for love and she hadn’t found it yet. She was really hoping for another chance and maybe that’s why she wanted to go home. Because she wanted her own heart to be full.

Everyone in their group had been in relationships, Hermione and Ron, Draco and Harry, Theo and Blaise, Ginny and Luna – Astrid and Charlie had been in one for a short while. Pansy had always felt a little lonely and she really hoped someone could fix that.

Maybe a break from it all would help her, a break so she could resurface and find herself again. After all, wasn’t that the point? So they could find themselves again and not just be shadows on the ground?

Salazar, she just didn’t want to be lonely anymore.

 

 

_**I am well aware this wasn't a good chapter but I wanted to publish something for you guys. I am really struggling with this story at the moment :(** _

_**Please help by giving me ideas lol. I know what I want to do in the next chapter I think but if there's anything you'd like to see, or see more of, please do leave a comment!** _

**_In the mean time, please checkout Capricious!!! It's my new story ;))_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, more drama coming up :)


End file.
